We found the maturity
by GyuMin407
Summary: [Update] Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?/KyuMin and others/SekuelChapter/RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

…

Aku mencintai mu seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok, aku membutuhkan mu seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen agar aku tetap bernafas. Perasaan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, cinta ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Orang yang membuat ku berdebar-debar dan cinta yang serupa dengan ku adalah dirimu. Siapapun yang melihat kekasih ku yang tampan akan iri dengan ku, aku yang biasa saja dan jauh dari kata sempurna bisa bersanding dengan pria hebat seperti mu, wajar jika mereka iri padaku.

Didalam hari mu, didalam hariku, karena kita bersama semua terasa indah. Saat aku dan kau saling mencintai, saat kita berciuman... Perasaan ini bahkan lebih manis daripada sepotong kue yang termanis, suara nafas mu yang menggetar kan hati ku yang beku.

Aku selalu mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mu, dan kau memandang ku, memberikan sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat dengan tangan besar mu, kau membuatku membeku dan meleleh disaat yang bersamaan. Aku akan tetap disini, mendengarkan perasaan mu, selalu berlari ke arah mu, setiap hari menepuk dan mengusap mu.

Mata ku dibutakan oleh mu, seberkas cahaya yang menghamburkan sinar lain, cahaya yang begitu kuat. Satu-satunya yang tertulis dikepala ku hanya dirimu, sebuah fantasi yang begitu nyata.

Tapi, suatu hari semua terasa begitu berbeda, saat kilau mu tiba-tiba menghilang. Udara terasa begitu sesak dan dingin, begitu sulit untuk bernafas. Ku ucapkan sesuatu padamu, meski aku yakin kau tidak mendengarnya.

Saat itu pada akhirnya aku merasakan jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Meski detak ini berhenti, meski sayatan luka terus-menerus tertoreh dihati ini, aku masih bisa merasakan dunia ini dibalut kebahagiaan ketika kau tersenyum padaku, meski kini senyum itu bukan hanya untukku lagi…

.

.

.

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat kembali jam digital yang berada di meja televisi apartementnya, sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan sosok itu belum juga muncul. Sungmin menghela nafas dan melirik pada makanan yang sudah tertata rapih di meja makan. Jika memang ia pulang terlambat kenapa tidak mengabari Sungmin dulu, dia kan jadi tidak usah repot-repot memasakan makan malam untuk orang itu.

Sungmin mendumal dalam hati, makanan didepannya sudah siap sejak satu jam yang lalu, rasanya pasti sudah tidak enak karena sudah dingin. Sungmin mengetukkan jarinya ke meja marmer didapur, berfikir mau ia apakan makanan ini? Jujur saja, nafsu makan Sungmin sudah hilang karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Ketika Sungmin hendak memasukan masakan daging, yang merupakan masakan kesukaan orang itu, ia mendengar pintu apartement nya dibuka. Ia mendesah pelan, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Niat untuk membuang makanannya pun ia pupuskan.

Sungmin berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartement nya untuk sampai ke lorong masuk apartementnya, atau lebih tepatnya apartement nya bersama sosok yang baru saja melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya disana.

"Hai," sapa sosok itu,

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menghampiri sosok itu, ia mengambil jas yang sosok itu sampirkan di lengan nya dan membantu sosok itu melepaskan dasinya. Pria itu tahu kalau Sungmin kesal, sudah sangat terlihat dari gelagat dan Bahasa tubuh tunangannya. Bukannya kesal, pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menarik dagu Sungmin dan menciumnya cepat. Sungmin melirik tajam pada pria yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Baik, aku terlambat, mianhae, rapat itu ternyata berlangsung sangat lama," ucap pria itu, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya dipinggang tunangannya.

"Kau terlambat pulang satu jam dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi ku, Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau sesibuk itu?" omel Sungmin, akhirnya ia meluapkan kekesalannya pada tunangannya, Kyuhyun. "Aku bahkan hampir saja membuang semua makan malam yang sudah ku buat untuk mu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan minta maaf sekaligus memelas, "Bisakah kau memanaskannya lagi? Kekasih mu yang tampan ini belum sempat makan malam, jadi dia kelaparan,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini mana mungkin dia tega, "Geurom, selagi aku memanaskan makanannya, kau segeralah mandi, badan mu bau tahu,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aigoo, bahkan saat aku pergi ke China untuk urusan bisnis kau mengeluh merindukan wangi tubuh ku,"

Sungmin membesarkan kedua matanya, "YA! Cepat mandi!" pekik Sungmin, wajah nya memerah menahan malu karna Kyuhyun menggodanya.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil tertawa kencang. Sungmin mendumal, setelah mendengar suara shower dikamar mandi, Sungmin pun segera menuju dapur dan mulai memanaskan makan malamnya satu persatu sambil sesekali melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar Kyuhyun bersenandung dikamar mandi, Sungmin menyukainya, suara Kyuhyun indah, bahkan Sungmin sering memintanya bernyanyi sebelum tidur. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun akan sangat bagus jika menjadi penyanyi, tapi sayang sekali ia harus memendam keinginannya, karna sekarang ia harus ikut andil dalam perusahaan keluarga nya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan keluarga nya membantu ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Namun walaupun tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi, Sungmin sering mengajak Kyuhyun untuk manggung di café milik rekan sepekerjaannya setiap akhir pekan, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mau.

Sementara Kyuhyun menjadi seorang CEO, Sungmin memilih karir nya sebagai seorang guru Seni di salah satu sekolah menengah atas swasta di pusat kota. Sungmin tadinya sempat bingung dengan apa yang akan dijalani nya dimasa depan, kemudian ia pun sadar bahwa semuanya hanya sesederhana ini, hanya merasa nyaman jika berada dilingkungan sekolah. Dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menjadi guru seni. Dan sampailah dia saat ini.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baik-baik saja, namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka selalu baik, hanya saja sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti menguji keduanya. Mungkin hanya pertengkaran-pertengkaran antar pasangan yang menurut mereka itu sangat wajar, dan justru setelah pertengkaran itu biasanya mereka malah akan bermanja-manja satu sama lain.

Keluarga Kyuhyun sangat mendukung hubungan mereka, apalagi Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka senang karna Kyuhyun mendapatkan wanita sebaik dan secantik Sungmin yang merupakan anak dari sahabat mereka dulu. Keluarga Lee, alias keluarga Donghae juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan KyuMin, mereka mendukung asalkan Sungmin bahagia. Nenek Sungmin pun mendukung, walaupun kini usia nya semakin renta namun beliau masih tetap diberikan kesehatan yang prima di desa sana, Sungmin sudah meminta Nenek nya untuk tinggal bersama nya di Seoul, namun nenek nya menolak karna sudah nyaman didesa, katanya.

Dan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sudah berkembang setelah mereka bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka bahkan sudah tinggal bersama sejak setahun yang lalu, tentu saja dengan kamar terpisah, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal diluar batas walaupun mereka tinggal bersama. Itu karena Kyuhyun menghormati Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang amat sangat menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika aroma khas Kyuhyun ketika sehabis mandi memasuki rongga hidungnya. Ia suka mencium wangi Kyuhyun ketika selesai mandi, terasa sangat segar dan wangi. Pencampuran antara wangi sabun cair dan aroma laki-laki. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apakah wangi semua pria akan sesegar ini ketika sehabis mandi?

"Aroma nya lezat sekali, perut ku sudah protes minta di isi," ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di meja makan.

Kyuhyun tampak santai dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong nya, handuk ia biarkan tergantung dilehernya sambil sesekali ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama," ajak Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursinya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di didepan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan mengisinya dengan lauk pauk serta nasi di mangkuk kecilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati perhatian Sungmin, memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun makanan setiap kali mereka makan bersama dirumah. Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan, Kyuhyun suka dengan perhatian Sungmin yang sangat keibuan.

Namun kemudian ekspressi Kyuhyun berubah heran ketika melihat Sungmin hanya menyiapkan satu piring, dan itu hanya untuknya saja.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun, menerima nasi dan lauk pauk nya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Sebenarnya nafsu makan ku sudah hilang entah kemana,"

"Karna menunggu ku?" sela Kyuhyun, "Kau harus tetap makan, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian,"

Sungmin bersikukuh menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan sedikit saat menunggu mu pulang dan aku sudah kenyang,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengalah, "Baiklah,"

Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memakan makan malamnya sementara Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dari sebrang meja, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan selalu memuji masakan Sungmin yang memang luar biasa enak. Ini lah salah satu alasannya selalu mengusahakan untuk makan malam dirumah, masakan Sungmin jauh lebih baik daripada masakan restoran termahal dikota.

"Bagaimana hari mu disekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela makannya.

Melihat noda saus disudut bibir tunangannya, Sungmin beranjak maju dan mengusap noda itu dengan tangannya sebelum menjawab, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendapat perhatian kecil itu.

"Hari ku baik, sejauh ini tidak ada kendala apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit kasihan dengan anak-anak didik ku, gara-gara peraturan jam tambahan setelah pulang sekolah sepertinya membuat mereka sangat kelelahan," keluh Sungmin.

"Kau juga terlihat lelah," sahut Kyuhyun,

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja lelah, mana ada pekerjaan yang tidak membuat lelah, tuan CEO," Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Selalu kau dan mulut mu itu,"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana pekerjaan mu dikantor?"

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah hari ini, makanya rapat tadi berlangsung lama, tapi tenang saja semua sudah teratasi. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik, hanya pekerjaan kantoran yang monoton," lapor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau sudah mengosongkan jadwal mu untuk besok, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Geurom,"

"Pastikan kau jangan terlambat, acara pemberkatannya jam sepuluh pagi, aku akan berangkat lebih pagi darimu," ingat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya dan meneguk air mineral yang disediakan Sungmin, "Kau sudah mengingatkan ku hampir setiap jam hari ini, mana mungkin aku lupa,"

Sungmin beranjak bangun, mulai memberesi meja makan, "Tentu saja, ini acara suci, sebuah pernikahan Kyuhyun! Mana mungkin kau bisa terlambat,"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin, "Ya, baiklah,"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi, ia memilih untuk fokus mencuci piring-piring kotor sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk menonton televisi. Walaupun sedang asik menonton saluran televisi yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola klub kesukaannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus, berkali-kali ia melirik Sungmin yang kini sedang merapihkan piring di rak.

Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke televisi ketika Sungmin selesai.

"Aku akan langsung tidur, jika sudah selesai menonton tolong matikan semua alat elektronik yang masih menyala, selamat malam," ucap Sungmin di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Baik, Mom. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu," teriak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil,

Pintu dibanting dengan keras, bersamaan dengan teriakan Sungmin, "Aku juga mencintai mu, idiot!"

Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan selamat malam yang 'luar biasa' itu.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat sebuah bucket bunga ditangannya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan gugup didalam dirinya.

Sungmin tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putihnya, wajahnya kelihatan sangat cantik walau hanya di make up tipis oleh penata rias dari Wedding Organizer yang mengatur segala sesuatu untuk acara ini. Rambutnya yang panjang kini disanggul sederhana namun tetap meninggalkan kesan modern, memperlihatkan leher jenjang nya yang putih dan juga seksi. Tak lupa sebuah tiara cantik tersemat dengan indah di sanggul nya.

Sungmin tampak sangat sempurna. Benar-benar cantik.

"Pengantin perempuan silahkan ke altar," pekik seorang petugas WO, kemudian kembali menghilang dengan kesibukannya.

'Semoga saja si bodoh itu sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kalau dia sampai tidak datang, awas aja,' geram Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan belum melihat tanda-tanda dari tunangannya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, melirik pada Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya, tampak gugup sama seperti dirinya. Ryeowook tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sungmin, hanya saja Ryeowook tidak menyanggul rambutnya seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya mengepang rambut nya dengan kepangan sulit saja, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis mungil tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kajja," ajak Sungmin, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hyukjae yang tampak gugup. Bahkan sangat gugup.

Hyukjae tampak luar biasa cantik, gaun pengantin terusan panjangnya terlihat sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Make up nya lebih tebal daripada make up Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tentu saja.

Ryeowook ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae dan membantu nya berdiri.

"Aku sangat gugup, bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan acara nya?" cicit Hyukjae, tangannya bergetar ketika mengamit kedua lengan sahabatnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan pernikahan mu sendiri, Hyukjae-ah?"

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, Hyuk," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis menatap sahabat tersayangnya.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan menikah, aku akan menikah dengan ikan jelek itu, dan kalian adalah pengiring ku, sahabatku adalah pengiring pengantinku,"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, mereka pun akhirnya berhasil menghela Hyukjae agar mau melangkah keluar ruang pengantin wanita.

.

Acara pemberkatan pun selesai dengan sangat lancar. Kini tibalah saat yang paling melelahkan, resepsi.

Walau lelah, namun senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae dan Donghae selama acara berlangsung. Terlihat jelas rona kebahagiaan diwajah kedua nya ketika menyambut para tamu yang datang. Bahkan ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam pun, kedua pengantin itu masih memperlihatkan senyum cerianya kepada para tamu yang hadir sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk undur diri karena jemputan mereka untuk bulan madu sudah menunggu didepan hotel.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya," Ryeowook memeluk Hyukjae erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan kembali kedalam rangkulan suaminya, Kim Yesung.

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dipinggang nya dan berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, dan tanpa kata langsung memeluk Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian.

"Hey, kenapa menangis, eoh?" ucap Donghae ketika Sungmin langsung menubruk tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk erat kecil gadis itu.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Donghae dan Sungmin, ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya, jadi dia sama sekali tidak masalah. Karna bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, Donghae pun memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Hey, kau kenapa, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun, perlahan-lahan menarik Sungmin dari dekapan Donghae dan merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang gadisnya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku bahagia, kalian bahagia. Jangan pedulikan airmata ini, nikmati liburan kalian dan bawakan aku keponakan saat pulang nanti ya,"

Donghae tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hyukjae menunduk karena malu,

"Sungmin-ah, kau ini bicara apa," bisik Hyukjae.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, kalian pasti tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat bukan?" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan semua yang ada disana, mobil Hyukjae dan Donghae pun perlahan melaju meninggalkan lobby hotel yang masih tampak ramai oleh beberapa tamu dan keluarga yang mengantar kepergian sepasang suami istri baru ini.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk kekasihnya, "Mau makan sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, "Aku lelah, kita langsung pulang saja, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Apapun untuk mu, sayang,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan lapangan parkir hotel dimana mobil mereka di parkir.

.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat Sungmin sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ini aneh, biasanya Sungmin akan terus mengoceh jika sedang didalam mobil bersamanya, apa karena terlalu lelah makanya gadis itu diam?

"Hyukjae dan Donghae… Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, ya? Sama seperti saat Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa menikah tahun lalu," ucap Sungmin masih dengan pandangan keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika Sungmin akhirnya berbicara. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan kesedihan didalam nada bicara kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang membuat kekasihnya sedih, dia tahu betul.

"Kita akan menikah, Min, itu pasti," ucap Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba mendapat perhatian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhasil, Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, "Tapi kapan? Usia kita sudah dua puluh lima tahun, bahkan kita sudah tinggal bersama setahun belakangan ini, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menggeram, lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama, "Nanti, Min. Kau tahu aku belum siap menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga, kita masih muda, nikmati saja dulu apa yang ada sekarang, kenapa kau selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan? Toh aku pun tidak akan kemana-mana,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sungmin mendesah pelan, memilih untuk mengalah dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Tujuh tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tahu satu hal. Kyuhyun takut berkomitmen, pemuda itu takut dengan pernikahan yang mengikat. Selalu seperti ini jika Sungmin mengungkit masalah pernikahan. Kyuhyun akan terus mengatakan 'nanti' dan 'nanti' bahkan tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena masalah ini.

Tapi bukan hanya tinggal bersama yang Sungmin inginkan, melainkan sebuah komitmen, sebuah jaminan akan masa depan. Jaminan akan status dan posisinya dihati pemuda itu. Awalnya Sungmin memahami keinginan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menikah muda saat usia mereka dua puluh tiga tahun, tepat setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Tapi kini keadaannya sudah berbeda, usia mereka sudah dua puluh lima tahun, mereka sudah dewasa dan mapan. Apa lagi yang Kyuhyun tunggu?

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika keheningan menguasai suasana didalam mobil selama sisa perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya ketika mereka sampai di apartement, Kyuhyun hendak menyusul ketika dengan cepat Sungmin menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk, "Sungmin-ah, jangan begini,"

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau biarkan aku beristirahat? Besok aku mengajar pagi," sahut Sungmin dengan pelan dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun tahu betul, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, ia tahu Sungmin sedang menahan tangis. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan dan kepengecutannya yang membuat tunangannya sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Baiklah, jaljayo, aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun menunggu respon Sungmin.

Namun hening, Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, sama sekali tidak tahu jika dibalik pintu kamar Sungmin, Sungmin sedang menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ia menoleh dan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan angka delapan, ia melotot kaget, sudah sesiang inikah? Ia pun bergegas keluar, dan benar saja apartementnya sepi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Sungmin masih marah.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan melihat bahwa sarapan sudah siap di meja. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mendekat, melainkan note yang ada diatas tutup panci makanannya.

"**Maaf tidak membangunkan mu, kau terlihat sangat lelah hingga aku tidak tega membangunkan mu, sarapan dahulu ketika hendak bekerja, jangan lupa membawa air mineral untuk dibawa ke kantor. Maaf juga tidak bisa menyapa mu secara langsung karena aku ada kelas pagi ini, -LS."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, beginilah Sungminnya. Semarah apapun dia dengan Kyuhyun, tunangannya itu pasti akan tetap memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sedang dalam perang dingin sejak semalam?" tanya Ryeowook, menatap Sungmin pengertian.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sedang asik menatap kesekeliling café langganannya dan kedua sahabatnya ketika ingin hang out disela-sela kesibukan masing-masing. Berhubung Hyukjae sedang bulan madu, kini hanya ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook saja lah yang absen hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan terus begini? Takut pada pernikahan…" ucap Sungmin diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Ryeowook menggengam tangan Sungmin erat, "Sungmin-ah, mungkin benar jika Kyuhyun belum siap. Kau harus lebih bersabar mulai sekarang, banyak kok pria dewasa yang masih takut pada komitmen pernikahan," Ryeowook tersenyum tulus, "Tugas mu sekarang adalah menyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan soal komitmen dan pernikahan, kau bisa kan melakukannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja aku bisa!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan kabar dari tunangannya. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan Sungmin masih belum mengabarinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dengan raut wajah lesu, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus makan siang sendiri hari ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan sejenak matanya, terdengar suara sekretarisnya dari pengeras suara yang mengatakan bahwa kakak laki-laki nya sedang menunggu di luar. Kyuhyun menjawab melalui telepon dan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk kakak nya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hangeng pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengisyaratkan kakak nya untuk duduk di sofa diruangannya.

"Ku lihat ruangan mu tertutup rapat, jadi ku simpulkan kau sedang mengurung diri, aku benar?" tebak Hangeng dan seratus persen benar.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa, "Hanya sedang menunggu kabar dari seseorang,"

"Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng, Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kalian bertengkar? Sepertinya kemarin kalian baik-baik saja di pesta Hyukjae,"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyadarkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa yang empuk, "Kami bertengkar setelah nya, masih masalah yang sama, pernikahan,"

Hangeng mengangguk mengerti, "Wajar jika Sungmin mulai mempertanyakan kelanjutan hubungan kalian, kalian berpacaran sudah lama sekali dan kalian sudah bertunangan selama tiga bulan, wajar jika Sungmin mulai bertanya tentang pernikahan,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Bahkan Kibum dan Hanni baru menikah setelah bertunangan selama lima tahun, Hyung. Sedangkan aku, aku dan Sungmin bertunangan baru tiga bulan,"

"Pabo! Kibum dan Hanni bertunangan selama lima tahun sebelum menikah karna usia mereka saat itu belum cukup mapan untuk menikah. Sedangkan usia mu dan Sungmin? Kalian seharusnya sudah memiliki minimal satu anak di umur segini,"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, kami baru dua puluh lima,"

"Mungkin bagi mu ini hanya angka, tapi bagi seorang perempuan usia itu sesuatu yang serius. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk mengambil keputusan, tapi ada baiknya jika kau mulai memikirkan pernikahan mulai sekarang, Kyu. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi besok, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Sungmin mulai lelah dengan sikap mu ini dan menemukan pria yang tidak takut akan komitmen pernikahan dan melamarnya? Kau siap jika itu terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakaknya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Hyung. Jika pun Sungmin akan menikah, dia pasti akan menikah, dan pria itu harus aku. Tidak akan ada pria lain yang pantas mendampingi Sungmin kecuali aku,"

"Kalau begitu segera lah nikahi Sungmin," Hangeng beranjak bangun dari duduknya, "Aku akan makan siang dengan Heechul dan Hanchul, kau mau bergabung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mulai beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku ikut,"

.

.

.

"Ku dengar pemilik yayasan sekolah tempat mu akan datang minggu ini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah memasukan suapan makan siang nya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Menurut berita yang beredar disekolah dia akan datang minggu ini. Tapi ada yang aneh sebenarnya,"

"Apa yang aneh?"

Sungmin menopang dagu nya dengan telapak tangannya, "Ku dengar bisnis nya tidak hanya dalam bidang pendidikan, melainkan banyak bidang yang ia geluti, tapi dia memilih untuk mengajar di sekolah kami. Memang nya dia tidak cukup sibuk dengan bisnis nya yang lain?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "Mana ku tahu, tapi mungkin saja sebenarnya bos mu itu memang lebih tertarik dalam bidang pendidikan. Memang rencana nya bos mu akan mengajar mata pelajaran apa?"

"Sejarah dan Bahasa asing, setahu ku, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu," Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan mengecek jam tangannya, ia memekik ketika mengetahui jam makan siangnya sudah lewat hampir setengah jam.

Sungmin segera bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya, ia tersenyum meminta perhatian pada Ryeowook, "Aku harus kembali,"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Kembalilah, kali ini biar aku yang membayar,"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi," dan ia pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan café tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil nya di basement dan bergegas keluar dari mobil nya dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam plastik putih besar berisi bahan makanan. Tadi pagi dia memang melihat bahwa bahan makanan di kulkas nya sudah mulai menipis, dan Kyuhyun berniat mengisinya beberapa, tentu saja dengan daging kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat mobil Sungmin yang terparkir dengan jarak tiga mobil dari mobil Kyuhyun, jika ada mobilnya, itu berarti Sungmin sudah pulang dan semoga saja kekasihnya itu sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan diacuhkan seharian ini oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat layar lantai didalam lift sambil menghela nafas, pekerjaan nya hari ini cukup membuatnya kelelahan belum lagi masalahnya dengan Sungmin yang belum selesai. Beruntung kali ini hanya ada dirinya lah didalam lift, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat betapa kacau nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun hari ini.

TING!

Kyuhyun keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka, ketika ia keluar seorang wanita masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu lift pun tertutup dibelakang Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Ia sepertinya mengenali wanita tadi, walaupun hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak fokus tapi Kyuhyun merasa seperti mengenali wanita tadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang pada lift yang sudah tertutup itu. ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun akhirnya menyerah karena mendapati jalan buntu. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju pintu apartementnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik menonton film kesukaan nya ketika pintu apartement terbuka, tanpa menoleh atau melirik pun ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang datang. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa masuk sesuka hati kesini selain dia dan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, dan mengeryit ketika melihat kantung belanjaan ditangan kanan pria itu, "Kau berbelanja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau mengajak ku bicara," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Ya, tadi pagi ku lihat persediaan di lemari es sudah mulai menipis jadi ku putuskan untuk belanja sedikit,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, letakkan saja di pantry. Lekas mandi dan bergabunglah dengan ku,"

Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin melebar, "Baik!" ia pun segera melakukan apa yang Sungmin suruh tadi.

Sungmin kembali fokus pada tontonan nya, ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, perlahan-lahan bibir mungilnya terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai melakukan acara mandi nya setelah hampir setengah jam berada dikamar mandi, setelah selesai berpakaian dan menaruh handuk yang ia pakai ke tempat handuk ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung bergabung dengan Sungmin yang masih asik menonton.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Tadi Hangeng hyung mengajak ku makan malam dahulu sebelum pulang, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Sungmin mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah makan malam," katanya dengan pandangan masih menatap lurus ke arah televisi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dalam hati tersenyum puas. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sungmin dan menarik kekasihnya untuk lebih merapat padanya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati Sungmin tidak memprotes tindakannya.

Itu berarti Sungmin sudah memaafkannya.

.

.

.

TBC/End?

Haii everbadeehh… hihi^^

Oke aku mau chit and chat buat yang bertanya-tanya siapa sosok Jack di ff ini, sebenarnya aku tidak memakai cast asli untuk sosok Jack, jadi dia Cuma khayalan belaka untuk melengkapi cerita.

Cerita di ff ini lanjutan dari cerita ff kemarin ya, Cuma ini kehidupan Kyumin setelah tujuh tahun mendatang, dan soal Kangteuk yang kenal sama Khuntoria gak aku jelasin secara detail soalnya gak akan fokus kesana, tapi mungkin pas bagian klimaks ff ini akan aku jelaskan sedikit.

Dan maaf, gak bisa balas review seperti biasa, mungkin mulai chapter depan yaa^^

Tengkyu banget, pelukcium sebesar-besar nya buat pembaca, pereview, kalian luar biasa! Terima kasih buat bimbingannya di ff-ff ku yang kemarin, semoga gak bosen dengan apa yang aku tulis, mohon bimbingannya^^

Gimana? Merasa tertarik kah? Inisih udah ketebak banget ya konflik nya apa, cerita begini udah pasaran banget, tapi pasti akan ada yang beda kok. penasaran? Yuk di vote, kalo banyak yang mau lanjut ya aku lanjut kalo sedikit yang mau lanjut terpaksa gak lanjut hehe.

Jadi, bagaimana?

Silahkan vote di kolom review^^


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau memotong sayuran seperti itu? kau bisa melukai tangan mu sendiri nanti!" oceh Sungmin sambil mengambil pisau yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada didapur apartement mereka. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana dalam seminggu akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama-sama, dan sepertinya minggu ini kedua pasangan itu memilih untuk menetap dirumah. Setelah pagi tadi berlari disekitar taman depan apartmenet mereka dan membersihkan rumah, kini mereka sedang asik menyiapkan makan siang yang sedikit special. Special karna Kyuhyun lah yang memasaknya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan dapur, tidak seperti Sungmin yang sangat mahir dalam urusan dapur seperti masak-memasak. Dulu, sebelum Sungmin tinggal bersamanya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggunakan dapur apartementnya, dia akan lebih memilih memesan makanan diluar ketimbang harus meledakkan dapur apartementnya dengan mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Namun, kini Kyuhyun sudah tidak perlu memesan makanan diluar lagi karna ada Sungmin yang mengatur pola makannya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan namja nya kelaparan, maka dari itu setiap istirahat jam makan siang mengajar di sekolah dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar hanya untuk sekedar memasakkan makan siang dan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan sesekali mereka makan siang bersama dirumah.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan dapur, eishh bagaimana ini?!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah namja nya, dengan cekatan dirapihkannya helaian rambut Kyuhyun agar rapih seperti semula.

"Lebih baik kau duduk yang manis disana dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini…" ucap Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengangkat wajah hendak protes namun diurungkannya ketika melihat tatapan memerintah dari Sungmin, "Arraseo…" ucap Kyuhyun lemas.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan lemas nya ke meja makan, Sungmin tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi dipotong Kyuhyun.

.

"Huwaaa! Wanginya harum sekali…." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar aroma masakan didepannya bisa masuk sebanyak-banyak nya ke rongga hidungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat respon kekasihnya yang berlebihan, diambilnya sepasang sendok dan garpu lalu menggulung pasta buatannya menjadi satu gulungan di garpu.

"Buka mulut mu.." nada suara Sungmin terdengar memerintah, Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan senang hati mengangguk dan segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Massita?" Tanya Sungmin ketika suapan pertamanya berhasil dikunyah dan ditelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dua ibu jarinya keudara, senyumnya mengembang, menatap Sungmin bangga, "Masakan mu masih menjadi yang terbaik sampai saat ini!" kemudian Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja setelah ibuku," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, kalau begini Kyuhyun mirip dengan Hanchul, keponakan mereka yang barusia enam tahun, "Kalau begitu habiskan.."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk diam diruang tengah apartement dengan televisi yang menyala didepannya, walaupun televisi itu hanya dibiarkan tanpa ditonton oleh nya sementara Kyuhyun sedang asik mencuci peralatan makan siang mereka. Kedua nya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya suara bel pintu menyadarkan kedua nya pada realita,

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu," Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat nya untuk membukakan pintu ketika Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

Sungmin pun berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan apartement mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan setelan jas hitam, yang merupakan seragam untuk para pegawai Kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan pintu nya dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Jack! Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit meninggi, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memeriksa siapa tamu yang datang di tengah hari begini.

"Oh? Jack, ada apa?"

Sungmin dan Jack pun sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Ya, benar, dia adalah Jack yang sama dengan Jack yang hampir membuat Kyuhyun meregang nyawa tujuh tahun yang lalu, kini ia bekerja sebagai bodyguard Kyuhyun setahun belakangan. Banyak yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, kala itu saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusia dua puluh empat tahun tiba-tiba saja Jack datang mendatangi Kyuhyun dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan dan kacau, ia memohon bahkan berlutut meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan meminta sebuah pekerjaan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tentu saja menolak, namun Sungmin yang memang berhati besar merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Jack yang benar-benar kacau. Ia pun mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau memberikan Jack pekerjaan dan kesempatan. Dan ternyata Jack benar-benar sudah berubah, bahkan dia menjadi salah satu pegawai kesayangan Kyuhyun.

Jack menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup, "Maafkan saya mengganggu siang anda, tapi Hanchul Agassi ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

"Mwo? Hanchul? Dimana dia?"

Dan kedua mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun serentak membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik badan kekar Jack. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah paman dan bibi nya yang terkejut.

"Yimo! Samchon! Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa gadis kecil itu kemudian membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat untuk menyapa kedua paman dan bibinya dengan formal.

"Hanchul-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kajja, masuk bersama yimo," ajak Sungmin, menghela gadis kecil itu agar masuk kedala apartementnya.

Setelah Sungmin dan Hanchul masuk kedalam, Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jack dan hendak menutup pintu ketika Jack memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"Sudah dua hari belakangan ada seorang wanita yang bolak-balik ke apartement mu, Kyu. Aku fikir dia tamu mu, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu mu berjam-jam dan pergi ketika jam pulang mu atau Sungmin tiba, setiap ku tanya dia siapa dia hanya menjawab bahwa kau pasti mengenalnya," jelas Jack membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Seorang wanita?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Jack mengangguk.

"Coba kau kirimkan gambarnya yang terekam lewat cctv dan kirim ke e-mail ku,"

"Allgasseumnida,"

Dan Jack pun berlalu dari pintu apartement Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Entah mengapa ingatannya kembali pada saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di lift beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita yang terasa begitu familiar walaupun hanya sekilas melihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Panggilan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, ia pun segera menutup pintu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran tentang sosok familiar itu yang sekarang malah terus menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kedua orang tua mu tidak tahu kau melarikan diri kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada keponakannya yang sedang asik memakan ice cream vanilla bersama Sungmin.

"Geurom… Mereka tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi, Hanchul bosan jadi Hanchul kesini saja bersama Samchon dan Yimo," sahut Hanchul dengan mulut berlumuran ice cream.

Sungmin mengambil tissue dan mengusap lumuran ice cream dimulut Hanchul, "Makan pelan-pelan, sayang," tegur Sungmin dan Hanchul mengangguk patuh.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Aish! Apa mereka tidak ingat kalau ada Hanchul diantara mereka sekarang? Selalu saja bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak punya anak!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kenapa kau mengomel terus? Sudah bagus Hanchul memilih kesini, bagaimana jika dia ke tempat yang kita tidak tahu?"

"Aish, kau selalu membela kedua kakak ku, Min. menjengkelkan, memang mereka pikir hanya mereka yang butuh waktu untuk bermesraan, kita juga butuh Min!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau marah sekali sih, Kyu?"

Hikss… Hikss…

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar suara isakan lembut disebelahnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hanchul sedang menunduk dan menangis.

"Aigoo, sayang kenapa kau menangis, hm? Uljimma…" Sungmin buru-buru mendekap Hanchul yang menangis semakin keras.

"Yimo dan Samchon bertengkar karna Hanchul, Samchon tidak suka Hanchul ada disini, hikss… Yimoooo~" ucap Hanchul disela-sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun menegang ketika Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Cho Kyuhyun. Minta maaf pada Hanchul, sekarang!"

Mendengar nada tak terbantahkan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai beringsut mendekati Hanchul yang masih menangis keras didekapan tunangannya. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin meminta bantuan tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Sungmin yang melotot marah ke arahnya.

"Hanchul-ah, mianhae, maafkan samchon,ne? Samchon tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku sedang sedikit sensitive hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat penuh penyesalan.

Hanchul menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun polos, "Samchon sedang datang bulan ya makanya jadi sensitive? Eomma selalu sensitive kalau datang bulan, apa Samchon juga begitu?"

Kyuhyun melongo, ia melirik Sungmin dan menghela nafas, "Nde, aku sedang datang bulan,"

Kali ini Hanchul menghapus semua air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah pada Kyuhyun, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Geure, kalau begitu samchon ku maafkan. Kata appa, hormon seseorang yang sedang datang bulan itu memang menjengkelkan,"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Hanchul, dan tawa nya pun menyambar pada Hanchul dan membuat kedua gadis berbeda usia itu tertawa cekikikan bersama-sama, tidak memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertekuk dan berwajah masam.

.

.

.

"Untung saja Hanchul pergi kesini, bagaimana jika dia pergi ketempat lain?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal pada kakak nya diujung telfon.

"…"

"Lain kali, jika kau ingin mengurung Heechul noona seharian titipkan dulu Hanchul dirumah Eomma dan Appa, menyusahkan saja," ketus Kyuhyun kemudian menutup telfonnya.

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan emosinya. Bukan karna Kyuhyun tidak suka Hanchul datang kerumahnya dan Sungmin hanya saja dia kesal dengan tingkah kedua kakak nya yang terkadang suka menelantarkan anak sematawayang mereka demi kepuasan sendiri. Bukan hanya sekali Hanchul kabur dari rumah karna orang tua nya mengurung diri dikamar, sudah sering sekali. Untungnya gadis kecil itu selalu datang ke rumah nya bukan ketempat lain yang tidak dikenal.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada keponakan kecil nya itu? sungguh, sebenarnya Kyuhyun amat sangat menyayangi Hanchul, hanya saja dia kurang pandai mengekspresikan perasaan nya terhadap anak kecil.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan dipintu datang bersamaan dengan kepala Sungmin yang menyembul masuk ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan mendapati Sungmin sedang tersenyum cerah,

"Makan malam sudah siap, kapan kau akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Aku akan menyusul kalian lima menit lagi,"

Sungmin menrengut, "Tiga menit, tidak boleh menawar lagi!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tunangannya. Ia pun bergegas berdiri dan hendak melangkah ketika suara ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat sebuah e-mail dari Jack.

Ini pasti foto yang ku minta tadi, pikir Kyuhyun.

Jari Kyuhyun dengan lincah menari diatas layar sentuh ponselnya, ia membuka e-mail dari Jack yang berisi sebuah foto wanita sebaya nya sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya. Ada tiga foto disana, pertama foto diambil menyamping, jadi tidak begitu jelas rupa wanita itu. foto kedua diambil dari atas, yang terlihat hanya lah puncak kepala wanita itu saja.

Dan foto ketiga membuat Kyuhyun menarik nafas keras, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat, ia pun memperbesar gambar ketiga dan benar saja, ia tidak salah lihat. Di gambar ketiga, tampak wajah wanita itu dengan sangat jelas, sepertinya diambil dari kamera intercom pintu apartementnya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya. Mempelajari wajah wanita itu baik-baik, dan tetap saja wajah itu tidak berubah.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ketika berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di lift beberapa hari yang lalu, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wanita itu padahal ia tidak benar-benar berpapasan. Apakah dia wanita yang sama? Tapi… bagaimana mungkin.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, ia menatap kosong ke depan, dan bergumam,

"Andwae! Ini tidak mungkin, bukan dia, pasti bukan dia,"

.

.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke atas dengan gerakan ceria mengantar kepergian mobil kedua kakak Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjemput Hanchul. Ia masil bisa melihat Hanchul ikut melambai dibalik kaca mobil yang gelap sampai mobil mereka hilang ditikungan.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh, ia mengerutkan dahinya mendapati Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tampak melamun. Sejak makan malam tadi, Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang pendiam, Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa karna sangat tidak biasa Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

Biasanya, walaupun dia marah-marah karna Hanchul kabur ke apartement mereka, Kyuhyun akan langsung mencair ketika makan malam tiba. Namun sejak di meja makan tadi, Kyuhyun seperti hilang arah, ia hanya makan dalam diam, bahkan tidak nyambung ketika diajak berbicara.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau jadi pendiam," tanya Sungmin pelan, mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian pria tersebut.

Kyuhyun tergagap, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita masuk, udara malam semakin dingin disini,"

Dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik masuk menuju lobby gedung apartement mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas, mungkin benar Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dan belum mau menceritakannya. Dengan langkah lemas, Sungmin pun berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan lift.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih"

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada pelayan café yang mengantarkan pesanannya, ia memutuskan untuk memesan espresso kesukaannya dan sepotong cheese cake.

Drrrtttt… drtttt

Gadis itu merogoh kantung tas tangannya, ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Oh… Wu, apa kabar? Tumben sekali kau menelfon," ucap gadis itu tenang, ia kembali memakan kue nya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"…"

"Aku belum menemuinya secara resmi, tapi aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya, ku dengar minggu ini kau akan ke Seoul?"

"…"

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun masih mengingatku walaupun hampir sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, sampai jumpa di Seoul nanti, bye." gadis itu pun menutup telfonnya, memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas nya. Kini pandangannya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mencoba mengingat sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak ditemuinya, dan juga Kibum. Bagaimana rupa kedua pria itu sekarang? Mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok nya kelak, mereka pasti sudah menganggapnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak selamat dan terpanggang hidup-hidup didalam taksi itu.

Kenyataan itu membuat senyum gadis cantik itu memudar. Semua orang menganggapnya sudah mati, lalu bagaimana jika sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan orang-orang dimasa lalunya?

Mungkin mereka akan menganggap nya hantu, atau semacamnya.

Dan perjalanan nya diKorea saat ini ia ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun, ia menyadari kebodohannya selama tinggal di London. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya yang ia sukai itu Kyuhyun bukan Kibum. Jika saja dulu ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar mungkin tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Dan dia yakin, sampai sekarang pasti masih ada sosoknya dihati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau merindukan ku?" gumam nya, tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang diwajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia melirik jam digital di meja nakas nya dan mendesah pelan, sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantunya.

Sungmin pun bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan suara sangat pelan, ia melirik pada kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup dan sudah gelap, itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

Sungmin sudah mendapatkan susu hangatnya dan ketika hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia melewati ruangan kerja Kyuhyun yang masih terang menderang menandakan ada orang didalam sana. Ia mengerutkan dahi, apa Kyuhyun bekerja tengah malam begini?

Ia berjalan mendekat, dan kebetulan pintu nya tidak ditutup rapat. Sungmin baru akan membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Cari tahu siapa dia, apa benar dia orang yang sama. Laporkan semua nya pada ku besok, tidak ada bantahan," ucap Kyuhyun pada seseorang disebrang telfonnya.

Sungmin menghentikan laju tangannya dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka sedikit, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah termenung menatap selembar potret.

Sungmin tahu jelas potret apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang. Potret itu adalah foto Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan cinta pertama mereka berdua. Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh potret itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia melihatnya kembali? Batin Sungmin bergejolak.

"Sudah ku duga, kau belum meninggal. Kau pasti akan kembali," gumam Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam, dengan cepat berbalik dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak peduli jika suara pintu nya terdengar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Andwae! Dia tidak mungkin kembali, kan."

.

.

.

**Keesokan hari nya.**

Sungmin melamun di meja kerja nya sambil menunggu jam mengajarnya. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tadi pagi pun suasana diantara nya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi kaku, entahlah, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hubungannya.

Ketika sedang asik melamun, Seohyun, teman sepekerjaannya memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

"YA! Aku belum tuli, Seohyun-ah!" dumal Sungmin kesal.

"Aku sudah memanggil mu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menoleh, ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Ini seperti bukan dirimu,"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

"Aish, kau selalu saja begitu," Seohyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah di ruangannya,"

Sungmin mengangguk, tanpa basa-basi langsung bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan guru yang lenggang.

Seohyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang menjauh kemudian mendesah pelan, "Kenapa dia tidak bisa ramah pada ku sedikit? Huh,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca satu per satu dokumen yang disodorkan Yesung, sekretaris laki-laki nya dengan serius. Ia bahkan terlihat sesekali mengurut pangkal hidungnya ketika menemukan laporan yang janggal.

"Ah, ini laporan yang kau minta soal wanita itu," ucap Yesung, memberikan sebuah amplop hijau ke meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan semua laporan pekerjaannya dan membuka laporan yang baru diberikan Yesung. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Yesung menjelaskan apa yang ada didalam laporan tersebut.

"Menurut hasil dari data yang saya kumpulkan, wanita yang anda cari ini memang benar-benar nona Han Heeyon. Ternyata dia tidak meninggal saat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, menurut orang terdekatnya ia berhasil keluar dari taksi itu sebelum taksi itu meledak. Dan dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit di London oleh keluarga nya, karna keadaannya yang kritis akhirnya keluarga nona Han memutuskan untuk pindah ke London," jelas Yesung sementara Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dan dia baru kembali ke Seoul minggu lalu, dan selama satu minggu hampir setiap hari dia mengunjungi apartement mu." Lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa Kibum tahu?"

"Tidak, tuan Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu, sama seperti anda."

"Hubungi Kibum sekarang, Hyung,"

"Maaf?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung,

"Tapi sekarang tengah malah di USA, Kyu, kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas paham, "A-ah, aku lupa dia ada di USA, hubungi dia nanti saja, Hyung."

Yesung mengangguk, ia melihat ke jam dipergelangan tangannya dan kemudian kemabli menatap Kyuhyun, "Sekarang sudah waktunya kau meeting dengan para pemegang saham, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menutup semua file yang tadi dia baca, "Geure, kita ke ruang rapat sekarang,"

Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan duluan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun menyusul, ketika hendak mencapai pintu ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nama Jack di ID pemanggilnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengetat, "Dia ada disana? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, sementara itu kau tahan dia sampai aku datang." Dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun segera keluar ruangannya dan mencari Yesung.

"Hyung, bisakah aku absen untuk rapat kali ini?" ucap Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal.

"Tentu, apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau.

"Ada yang harus ku pastikan," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari menuju lift.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang makan siang bersama disalah satu restaurant Jepang kesukaan mereka. Namun, sejak tadi Sungmin seperti mayat yang berjalan. Mungkin raga nya ada bersama Ryeowook tapi jiwa nya berkelana entah kemana.

"Nan gwenchana," sahut Sungmin singkat.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan henatakan kras, membuat bunyi yang cukup membuat pengunjung lain menoleh sebentar pada mereka, "Kau fikir aku bodoh, kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi wajah mu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya,"

"Perasaan ku tidak enak, Wook," keluh Sungmin.

Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di meja, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "Malhaebwa…"

Sungmin menghela nafas, dan mulai menceritakan berubah nya Kyuhyun kemarin dan juga kejadian semalam, dimana setelah sekian lama mengabaikan foto itu, Kyuhyun kembali melihat foto tentang masa lalunya.

Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Yesung, suaminya dalam ID pemanggilnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang duduk sambil tersenyum manis didepannya. Sangat sulit dipercaya, selama ini ia mengira bahwa wanita didepannya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, namun ternyata wanita itu masih hidup, duduk manis didepannya dan terlihat semakin cantik diusia dewasanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, oriemanniya," sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, ini kau? Han Heeyon teman ku?" ucap Kyuhyun tercengang.

Heeyon mengangguk, lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendekap tangannya kedepan dada, menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Kekasihnya membawa 'cinta pertamanya' untuk tinggal bersama mereka di apertement mereka? Oke, secara teknis apartement ini milik Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin sudah tinggal bersama Kyuhyun diapartement ini lebih dari setahun dan bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membawa wanita lain disaat ada Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya?

"Min, Heeyon tidak memiliki siapapun diSeoul. Dia hanya mengenalku dan Kibum disini, dan Kibum sedang tidak ada di Seoul, kau tahu itu. Apartement kita memiliki tiga kamar, masih ada satu kamar kosong, dan bisa kan kita memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal untuk sementara?" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Tapi dia bisa tinggal di hotel atau dimanapun, kenapa harus di apartement **kita**?!" Sungmin menekankan nada bicara nya pada kalimat 'kita'.

"Min, kumohon dewasa lah, ini bukan seperti dirimu," Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau cemburu dengan Heeyon?"

'Tentu saja aku cemburu, bodoh! Dia cinta pertama mu!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Ingin sekali meneriakan kalimat itu didepan Kyuhyun, namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak melakukannya, ia memilih untuk memakai mode : poker face.

Sebaliknya, gadis itu malah tersenyum pengertian, "Baiklah, lakukan sesuka mu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik gadisnya kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dipuncak kepala Sungmin, "Terima kasih, aku beruntung karena memiliki mu,"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, entah mengapa ia merasakan seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Heeyon bangkit dari duduknya ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Sungguh Kyu, aku bisa menginap ditempat lain kalau kekasih mu keberatan, aku kembali bukan untuk merepotkan siapapun,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng, "Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau di Seoul, Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan kok,"

Tepat saat Kyuhyun selesai bicara, Sungmin datang dan ikut bergabung bersama Kyuhyun dan Heeyon diruang tengah. Sungmin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, walaupun perasaannya sedikit tidak enak tapi dia mencoba untuk menghormati tamu mereka, "Tinggalah, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri,"

"Kau serius, Sungmin-ssi? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanya Heeyon tak percaya dengan respon Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan kamar mu, maaf tidak bisa ikut bergabung, aku lelah dan seperti nya akan langsung tidur. Permisi," pamit Sungmin sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamar nya.

.

"Kyu, serius, kalau aku menganggu kalian lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel," ucap Heeyon dengan raut wajah tidak enak,

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudahlah, mari aku tunjukan kamar mu,"

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya membantu Heeyon memindahkan barang bawaannya kedalam kamar kosong di apartementnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin marah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin mau mencoba menerima Heeyon, kan? Sungmin hanya belum mengenal Heeyon saja.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya Heeyon sedang menyeringai sambil menatap pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**Aku tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini, tidak pernah. Tapi entah mengapa melihat wanita itu, cinta pertama nya membuat perasaan ku gelisah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku gelisahkan, apa karena dia seseorang yang pernah Kyuhyun cintai atau karena dia adalah cinta pertama kekasih ku? entahlah, mungkin ini hanya kecemburuan ku yang berlebihan.**

**Menghentakkan kaki karena frustasi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower, tidak memperdulikan tubuh ku yang basah kuyup dibawah shower dengan pakaian lengkap. Aku harus mengembalikan keseimbangan emosi ku dan menghadapi Kyuhyun. Aku harus dewasa, ya dewasa, persetan.**

**Setelah lima belas menit berdiri dibawah shower, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, air dingin sudah cukup membekukan kepala ku. Setelah menyisir rambut, aku meraih piyama yang ada di lemari penyimpanan baju, mengambil satu dan segera memakainya sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur. **

**Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring terlentang di Kasur ku, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan sigap ketika mengetahui aku sudah ada didepannya. Menatapnya tanpa ekspressi, dan dari raut wajahnya, dia tahu kalau aku marah.**

**Hening selama beberapa menit, kami hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan dan saling menilai satu sama lain, bersyukur aku tidak menangis dikamar mandi tadi, karena pasti mata ku akan bengkak kalau aku menangis. Ku naikkan sebelah alis ku ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan nya padaku, mengajakku untuk mendekat. Sempat ragu, namun akhirnya aku meraihnya, ia menggenggam tangan ku erat, meremasnya dan menarikku untuk berbaring dengannya dikasur ku.**

**Kami berbaring saling berhadapan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tangan ku dan meletakkannya diatas pipi nya, diatas tulang rahangnya yang terpahat. **

"**Aku benci kau marah dengan ku, Min. Maafkan aku jika kedatangan Heeyon membuat mu tidak nyaman tapi sungguh, aku hanya berniat membantunya dan tidak lebih," ucap nya terdengar sangat tulus.**

**Mata ku berkaca-kaca, seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia akan meminta maaf. Bukankah memang seperti ini caranya meminta maaf padaku? Tapi tetap saja aku tersentuh, lagi-lagi aku bersikap kekanakan. Benar, Kyuhyun hanya menolong Heeyon, kenapa aku berfikir terlalu jauh, sih?**

"**Aku tidak marah, Kyu, sungguh. Hanya saja, perasaan ku tidak tenang, entah mengapa. Aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi," ku tatap wajah nya yang menampakkan raut wajah frustasi, mempelajarinya baik-baik, "Buat aku tenang, Kyu. Nikahi aku,"**

**Dia terlihat ragu, dalam hati aku berdo'a semoga ia mempertimbangkan ucapan ku yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali.**

"**Aku akan menikahi mu, aku janji, tapi tidak sekarang. Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintai mu, ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi,"**

**Aku ingin berteriak, memaki nya dengan semua umpatan yang ada tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.**

"**Keluar lah, Kyu, kau ku maafkan, aku ingin tidur." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.**

**Kyuhyun menatap ku sedih, aku tahu dia belum siap dengan pernikahan, tapi apakah dia juga tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku? Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti. Bangkit dari Kasur ku, dia berdiri menjulang didepan ku.**

"**Aku mencintai mu," ucapnya. Dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening ia meninggalkan kamar ku.**

**Setelah nya aku hanya bisa menangis, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku menangis sampai aku tertidur karena kelelahan.**

**Sungmin POV end.**

.

.

.

TBC

Nah… akhirnya sosok misterius itu memunculkan rupa nya hehe^^

Wahh seneng liat respon nya positif semua hehe, jangan bosan-bosan memberi aku masukannya ya teman-teman semuanyaa^^

Dan sumpah kaget ada salah satu reader yang udah nebak alur cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir-_- kereeennnn, tapi karna sudah ketahuan jadi aku harus putar otak lagi supaya gak terlalu ketebak huhu~

**Big Thanks Too :**

**ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo.**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asik dengan masakannya ketika sepasang lengan besar memeluk nya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin tahu siapa yang memeluknya, tentu saja Kyuhyun, memang nya siapa lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menghadapnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Kau, pagi hari, dan dapur ku adalah kesempurnaan untuk mengawali hari, sayang,"

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap rahang kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Sarapan sebentar lagi siap, lebih baik kau menyiapkan piring nya,"

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun, sedikit tidak rela ketika melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang cemberut, mematikan kompor, Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menata piring di meja makan. Kyuhyun melirik sedikit lewat bahunya dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sengaja mengacuhkannya hanya mncibir sambil terus melangkah. Sungmin membungkuskan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

Mereka tertawa keras dan berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin untuk duduk di meja makan. Mereka awalnya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencium bibir Sungmin panas. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, seakan-akan diapartement itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Oh, Astaga!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak langsung memisahkan diri ketika mendengar pekikan seseorang yang berasal dari ujung lorong dapur dimana disana berdiri Heeyon yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Heeyon tersadar dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Oh, maaf. Aku mengganggu, ya? Aku-aku…" Heeyon memutar matanya, mencari kalimat yang pantas diucapkan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, jengkel dengan suasana yang mendadak menjadi canggung, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang. Aku ada meeting pagi ini,"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia pun bergegas mengambil masakannya di atas wajan dan segera memindahkannya ke piring sebelum ia sajikan di meja makan, Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu Sungmin menyiapkan makanan sambil sesekali melempar candaan guna mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

"Mian soal yang tadi, ne? lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan," ucap Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun.

Heeyon tersenyum canggung dan mulai memakan sarapannya, "Ini enak, aku tidak menyangka Sungmin-ssi bisa memasak makanan seenak ini," puji Heeyon,

"Ah, benarkah? Kyuhyun sering bilang kalau masakan ku tidak enak," ucap Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Pagi ini aku ada meeting dengan salah satu klien ku, setelah itu kosong sampai selesai jam makan siang, kemungkinan aku akan menjemput mu ke sekolah saat makan siang, Min." jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan sarapannya, "Kau?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari ini, "Hari ini pemilik yayasan sekolah dimana aku mengajar datang dari London, dan aku yang ditugaskan untuk menjeputnya di bandara pukul Sembilan, jadi bisa dipastikan aku bisa makan siang dengan mu," Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heeyon, "Bagaimana dengan Heeyon-ssi?"

Heeyon berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi beberapa teman lama,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Oh itu bagus sekali, semoga hari kita semua lancar, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Heeyon terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mata mengerikan.

.

.

.

**USA**

Kibum membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat isi dari e-mail yang dikirimkan Yesung, sekretaris Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya kemudian kembali membaca kata-per-kata yang tercetak dalam surat elektronik tersebut.

Hanni yang baru masuk ke ruangan kerja Kibum setelah selesai menidurkan Baro, anak mereka pun mengerutkan dahi nya melihat ekspressi wajah suaminya.

"Bum-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Hanni, berjalan mendekati Kibum.

Kibum mengankat wajahnya dari laptop, kemudian tersenyum manis menyambut istrinya, "Baro sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanni.

"Sudah, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ku tanya kau sedang baik-baik saja? Ekspressi wajah mu terlihat sangat terkejut,"

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan istrinya kemudian membimbingnya agar duduk dipangkuan Kibum, Kibum memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk layar laptopnya.

"Bacalah," ujar Kibum pelan, mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung istrinya.

Hanni mulai membaca isi e-mail tersebut dan ketika merasakan tubuh istrinya menegang, Kibum langsung mengeratkan pelukannya, menegaskan posisinya pada istrinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Jadi, dia belum meninggal?" tanya Hanni, menoleh untuk melihat wajah suaminya.

"Ternyata belum," sahut Kibum.

"Minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Seoul, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Hanni, mulai mencari informasi tentang perasaan suaminya terhadap cinta pertamanya kini.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi tenanglah, aku hanya kaget karna dia ternyata masih hidup, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun yang akan membuat mu tidak nyaman…" ucap Kibum menggantung,

"Tapi?" desak Hanni.

"Aku hanya menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku bisa mengerti dia khawatir karna di Seoul Heeyon tidak memiliki kerabat selain aku dan Kyuhyun, tapi mana bisa dia mengajak wanita lain tinggal bersama nya dimana ada tunangannya disana." Jelas Kibum.

Hanni mengangguk, "Geurom, ini akan menjadi sulit untuk Sungmin, apalagi yang ku tahu Kyuhyun masih belum terpikirkan untuk berkomitmen pernikahan, Sungmin sampai frustasi ketika menceritakannya pada ku di video call terakhir kami,"

Kibum mendesah pelan, "Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak mengacaukan segalanya,

.

.

.

Sungmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah banner yang bertuliskan nama lengkap calon atasan barunya. Jika begini, Sungmin merasa seperti seorang fangirl yang sedang menunggu kedatangan artis idolanya di bandara, Sungmin teringat dengan Hyukjae yang pernah mengajak nya ke bandara hanya untuk melihat kedatangan boyband Super Junior yang baru pulang konser diluar negeri semasa kelas tiga SMA sampai kuliah. Mereka bahkan rela bolos kuliah hanya demi melihat Super Junior lewat di bandara Incheon.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat masa-masa fangirlnya. Sayang, semenjak mereka lulus kuliah, mereka tidak punya waktu lagi untuk fangirl atau semacamnya.

Sungmin sedang asik mengingat masa lalu ketika seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dengan kacamata hitam tengah memandangnya lekat. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi ke ujung kepala dan kembali sampai ke ujung kaki dan berakhir ke banner yang dibawa Sungmin. Sungmin yang risih dilihati seperti itu pun menghentakkan kaki nya kelantai, kemudian berdecak pinggang.

"YA! Kau tidak punya sopan santun, ya? Kenapa melihati seorang gadis sampai seperti itu?!" omel Sungmin. Dahi pria itu berkerut, kemudian ia melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat wajah pria didepannya.

SANGAT TAMPAN,

Itu kata pertama yang ada dibenak Sungmin ketika melihat rupa pria itu. Wajahnya terkesan dingin dan benar-benar tampan, walau masih lebih tampan Kyuhyun, tapi pria ini tampan.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke pakaian yang dipakai pria ini, sebuah kemeja berwarna biru laut melekat dengan indah ditubuhnya yang tegap dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan… OH! Kenapa Sungmin jadi menilai penampilan pria ini?!

"Kau menjemput Kris Wu, kan?" tanya pria itu, membuat Sungmin tersadar dan kembali pada realita.

"Ah, nde. Apa kau pengawalnya? Lalu dimana Wu Sajangnim? Apa beliau masih didalam?" ucap Sungmin sambil sesekali berjinjit agar bisa melihat dibalik bahu pria tinggi itu.

"Kau pasti Lee Sungmin, kan? Salah satu guru seni disekolah ku sekaligus orang yang ditugaskan menjemput ku? Perkenalkan nama saya Kris Wu," ucap pria itu sambil menyimpan kacamata hitamnya disaku kemejanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Saya tidak berniat untuk berkenalan dengan anda, dan ya, saya Lee Sungmin dan o…. Apa? Saya menjemput mu?" Sungmin melebarkan kedua pupil matanya, "Jangan bilang kau…"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menyela, "Ya, Saya adalah orang yang seharusnya anda jemput. Saya direktur Wu,"

"Mwoya? A-ah… jwesonghamnida sajangnim…" ucap Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, dia fikir direktur Wu adalah seorang ahjussi dengan kepala botak atau beruban, bukankah seorang CEO biasanya berpenampilan seperti itu? Bukan seorang pria muda yang bahkan sangat tampan. Ya, kecuali Kyuhyun, dan atasannya ini.

'Habislah kau, Sungmin,' batin Sungmin.

Kris menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyum tertahan. Gadis ini pasti sedang mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena sudah salah mengira bos nya sebagai pengawal. Kris sebenarnya ingin marah-marah, tapi kasihan juga. Sungmin ini pasti jarang melihat majalah dan forum bisnis di internet makanya tidak mengenali wajahnya.

Kris berdehem sebelum bicara, "Bisakah kita langsung ke mobil saja?"

Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung mengangguk. Dengan sigap ia menghela atasannya untuk berjalan menuju tempat parkir bandara. Kris mengerutkan dahinya ketika sampai didepan mobil yayasan yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Tidak ada supir?" tanya Kris.

"Ah, supir yayasan sedang tidak masuk, sajangnim. Saya yang akan menyetir," jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

"Saya yang akan menyetir,"

Sungmin memasang ekspressi terkejut, "A-Apa? Tidak bisa sajangnim, bagaimana bisa direktur menyetiri pegawainya,"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kris yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. Kris mengerutkan dahi melihat tangan Sungmin yang menahan tangannya, dengan sekali hentak, Kris menghempaskan tangan Sungmin di tangannya.

"Jwe… Jwesonghamnida, sajangnim," Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris.

"Saya akan disupiri jika pegawai yang menjemput saya namja, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima jika disupiri oleh seorang yeoja. Berikan kunci nya," Kris mengadahkan tangannya didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada atasannya, dan tanpa protes masuk kedalam mobil ketika atasannya menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya ketika Sungmin tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya, biasanya sesibuk apapun Sungmin, gadis itu pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengangkat atau membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Tapi sejak Kyuhyun mengantar gadis itu ke sekolah nya, Sungmin belum mengabari Kyuhyun lagi. Apa Sungmin sedang benar-benar sibuk? Bukankah atasan barunya hari ini datang dari London?

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan itu datang bersama masuk nya Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa meeting akan dimulai dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Sajangnim, meeting akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap ponselnya yang ada dimeja sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, hyung tolong kau persiapkan bahan persentasinya,"

Yesung mengangguk, "Allgaseumnida,"

Kyuhyun pun bergegas berdiri dari meja nya dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa menyadari bahwa ponselnya sedang menyala dan tertera nama Sungmin disana.

.

.

.

"Huh? Bukankah tadi dia menelfon?" gumam Sungmin, menatap ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sungmin buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ketika melihat atasannya keluar dari minimarket dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin dan atasannya memang sengaja mampir ke minimarket karena sajangnimnya ingin membeli sesuatu yang Sungmin juga tidak tahu. Dan untuk apa juga Sungmin tahu?

"Sajangnim, soal dibandara tadi saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau itu anda," ucap Sungmin terdengar lantang dalam keheningan.

Kris hanya melirik Sungmin seklias dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya, melihat respon Kris membuat Sungmin ketar-ketir. Kris sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin damai dengannya, Sungmin menghela nafas. Mungkin besok dia akan menjadi pengangguran.

.

"Saya akan mulai mengajar besok, jadi tolong minta kepala sekolah untuk atur jadwal saya mengajar," ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Sungmin.

Kini keduanya sedang berada didepan gedung kompleks apartement elite dikawasan Gangnam yang Sungmin yakini adalah kawasan tempat tinggal atasannya. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah gedung apartement atasannya bersebrangan dengan gedung apartement nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baik, saya pamit kalau begitu," Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil, kembali ke sekolah.

Kris menatap mobil itu sampai hilang ditikungan, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik masuk kedalam gedung setelah bergumam, "Lee Sungmin, akhirnya aku menemukan mu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut bos mu dengan pengawal, heh? Haha" Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar cerita Sungmin tentang atasannya.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali melempar bbimbap yang ada dimeja dan menyumpalkannya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah tertawa! Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih," dumal Sungmin, tapi tidak bereaksi apa-apa karena Kyuhyun masih tertawa keras.

Sungmin menghela nafas, mencoba menekan rasa kesalnya sedalam-dalamnya. Sungmin menggebrak meja dengan pelan dan ternyata itu mampu membuat tawa Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ah, ya, mian, aku keterlaluan, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

Sungmin mengangguk, niatnya untuk menyumpal Kyuhyun dengan bimbap menguap entah kemana, "Dia tinggal di gedung apartement diseberang gedung apartement kita, Kyu,"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Waw, kebetulan sekali," komentar Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Suasana di restaurant western itu cukup tenang walaupun ramai pengunjung, sekarang memang jam-jam sibuk restaurant karna sekaranga dalah jam makan siang. Disebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang asik menyantap steak nya sambil mengobrol akrab, terlihat sekali jika mereka adalah teman lama.

"Jadi kau tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun itu?" tanya pria berwajah tampan itu sambil mengiris dagingnya.

"Ya, aku berhasil tinggal dirumah nya," sahut wanita itu dengan nada menggantung.

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi? Ada apa Hee?"

"Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tunangan, Wu," gadis itu, Hee alias Heeyon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Kris makin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tahu Kyuhyun sudah punya tunangan dan kau masih bersikukuh tinggal bersama nya? kau kan bisa tinggal di salah satu apartement milik ku, apa kau tidak merasa risih tinggal dirumah orang yang sudah bertunangan?"

"Bukan begitu," Heeyon meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, "Tunangannya mengijinkan ku tinggal, Wu. Dan aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah selama tunangannya mengijinkan,"

Kris tertawa jengkel, "Aku tahu siapa dan bagaimana sikap mu, kau tentu tidak akan melepaskannya, kan?"

"Urus saja gadis kecil mu yang kau cari itu dan berhenti merecoki ku,"

.

.

.

Kris mengantar Heeyon sampai ke lobby apartement, ia mengerutkan dahi nya karna ternyata apartement Kyuhyun yang teman nya ceritakan itu bersebrangan dengan apartement yang kini ditinggali nya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu itu?" tanya Heeyon, heran melihat ekspressi Kris.

"Ternyata apartement Kyuhyun itu bersebrangan dengan apartement yang ku tinggali sekarang," jawab Kris apa adanya.

"Jeongmal?"

Kris mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan melihat sudah pukul delapan malam, sudah waktu nya dia kembali ke apartement nya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah besok.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, kau bisa naik sendiri, kan?"

Heeyon memutar bola matanya, "Kau meremehkan ku,"

Kris tertawa dan ia pun berbalik hendak melangkah ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk, Kris tiba-tiba terdiam melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundak Sungmin. Selama ini ajudan yang ia suruh memantau Sungmin tidak pernah melaporkan jika Sungmin memiliki kekasih atau teman dekat laki-laki, jadi wajar saja jika ia terkejut melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kris langsung memasang wajah datar nya ketika Sungmin melihat dan berjalan ke arah nya.

"O- Sajangnim, sedang apa kau disini?" Sungmin melirik Heeyon yang berdiri disamping Kris, "Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Heeyon tertawa canggung, "A-ah, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya? Dia adalah Kris Wu, teman ku selama di London, Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kris menoleh pada Heeyon, "Jadi dia Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa nama nya disebut pun berdehem kecil, "Saya Cho Kyuhyun,"

Kris pun menjabat tangan Kyuhyun kuat, "Kris Wu, Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat langka,"

"Ya, dunia sempit sekali bukan. Orang yang kita kenal ternyata kenal juga dengan teman kita yang lain," sambung Sungmin.

Kris tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat nya. namun ia langsung bersikap biasa ketika Kris kembali menoleh pada nya, "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu," ucap Kris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau bisa mengatur jadwal mu dengan jadwal ku nanti,"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang, selamat malam," salam Kris kemudian berbalik keluar.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kris sampai menjauh, alarm pejantannya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan peringatan serius. Ia bisa tahu tatapan apa yang diberikan atasan tunangannya itu kepada Sungmin, dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana cara Kris memandang Sungmin. Ada yang tidak beres, bahkan mereka baru bertemu hari ini, kan?

Kyuhyun tersentak, baru sadar jika sedari tadi melamun ketika Sungmin mengguncang lengannya,

"Kyu, kau mau naik tidak?" ucap Sungmin, menunjuk lift yang terbuka dengan dagunya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Suasana lorong sekolah sedang ramai ketika Sungmin berjalan melewati lorong bersama beberapa murid nya yang berlarian masuk karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, seperti de javu.

"Guru Lee!"

Sungmin menoleh ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya di belakang, Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Seohyun sedang berjalan menghampirinya melewati kerumunan murid-murid. Seohyun tersenyum, merapihkan kemeja nya yang kusut karna berlari.

"Kau mau ke ruangan guru, kan? Bareng ya,"

Sungmin mendengus sebal, "Terserah," dan Sungmin pun kembali berjalan.

Seohyun yang tertinggal pun buru-buru menyusul, "Guru Lee, ku dengar sajangnim akan mulai mengajar hari ini. Dan yang ku dengar dia masih muda dan sangat tampan, apa itu benar? Kau kan menjemputnya di bandara kemarin,"

Sungmin melirik Seohyun sebentar, "Kau ini, sejak kuliah kalau sudah membicarakan pria tampan pasti sangat antusias. Kau kan sudah punya Yonghwa Oppa,"

"Eish… Aku kan hanya antusias, bukan berniat untuk macam-macam." Seohyun mendumal, "Jadi, bagaimana? Tampan tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan temannya, "Kupastikan kau akan langsung pingsan ketika melihatnya,"

.

"Mulai hari ini saya akan membantu di sekolah ini sebagai pengajar, mohon bimbingannya," ucap Kris mengakhiri pidato selamat datangnya di ruangan guru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Semua guru bertepuk tangan tanda antusias, apalagi guru-guru wanita dan pengurus tata usaha yang rata-rata wanita berusia muda yang belum menikah. Sepertinya, karisma Kris sudah cukup membuat wanita-wanita diruangan tersebut lupa diri, kecuali Sungmin yang sudah bertemu Kris kemarin.

"Aku memang tidak pingsang ketika melihat nya, tapi aku merasa tulang-tulang ku meleleh ketika melihat direktur," bisik Seohyun pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Kau memang lemah terhadap mereka yang berwajah tampan, Seohyun-ah,"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," cibir Seohyun.

"Aku memang sempat terpesona, tapi aku sudah punya Kyuhyun. Dan bagiku, memiliki Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup," sahut Sungmin.

Seohyun memutar bola matanya, "Lagi-lagi, kau dan ucapan penuh cinta mu,"

Sungmin tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan bosan Seohyun kepadanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca proposal yang diajukan Yesung dengan teliti ketika asisten perempuannya masuk ke ruangannya setelah mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang menggunung memungkinkan Kyuhyun memiliki satu sekretaris dan satu asisten, walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tetap memantau pekerjaannya langsung. Selama Ia masih sanggup mengerjakannya, ia tidak akan membebani sekretaris dan asistennya.

"Sekretaris Kim," sapa asisten Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang berdiri disebrang meja Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, dan asisten Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim, rapat dengan Direktur Park akan diundur setelah jam makan siang karna Direktur Park ada acara mendadak. Setelah itu jadwal anda akan kosong pada jam empat sore," lapor asisten Kyuhyun, "Dan seorang wanita bernama Han Heeyon sedang menunggu anda didepan, ia mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika asisten Kyuhyun menyebut nama gadis yang ada dimasa lalu bos nya. ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi bos sekaligus temannya itu, Kyuhyun terdiam, yang tadi fokus kini mambatu seperti patung. Yesung berdehem, apa sebesar itu pengaruh Han Heeyon terhadap atasannya ini?

"Suruh dia masuk," ucap Kyuhyun, menutup proposalnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung, "Hyung, akan ku baca lagi nanti, bisakah kau memberi ku sedikit waktu?"

Yesung tersenyum maklum, ia mengambil proposal dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membungkuk, "Pastikan kau menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menghela nafas dan menghebuskan nafas pelan. Setelah Yesung menghilang dari balik pintu ruangannya, muncul Heeyon. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia sedikit atau mungkin terpesona dengan tampilan Heeyon saat ini. Gadis itu memakai dress terusan selutut berwarna peach yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya, dan ditangannya terdapat dua rantang yang Kyuhyun asumsikan berisi makanan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, sementara Heeyon tersenyum lebar mendapat respon itu. Seakan-akan Kyuhyun memang menunggunya dan akan menerima nya kembali.

.

Yesung sedang menyeduh kopi instan di pantry kantor ketika Hangeng masuk. Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam yang dibalas senyuman akrab oleh Hangeng. Hangeng mengambil mug, dan mulai menyeduh kopinya.

"Hyung," sapa Yesung,

"Kyuhyun sedang ada tamu? Ku lihat ada seseorang di ruangannya ketika aku lewat,"

Yesung mengangguk, "Tamu nya adalah nona Han Heeyon,"

Tangan Hangeng yang sedang mengaduk kopi pun terhenti, "Han Heeyon? Maksud mu Heeyon yang itu?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?"

"Belum, Hyung. Dia belum meninggal. Selama ini dia tinggal di London dan sekarang dia kembali,"

"Dan adik ku menerima nya begitu saja?" tanya Hangeng tidak percaya,

"Dia bahkan menginjinkan gadis itu tinggal di apartementnya bersama dia dan Sungmin, Hyung," sahut Yesung.

Kali ini Hangeng benar-benar menghentikan acara menyeduh kopinya, tiba-tiba selera minum kopi nya hilang, "Apa? Apa dia sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa membiarkan cinta pertamanya tinggal bersama tunangannya? Dia bodoh atau apa?!"

Yesung dengan santai menyesap kopinya, "Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, Hyung. Dia sudah mampu membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk,"

Hangeng menghela nafas, "Tidak ada pria dewasa yang takut dengan pernikahan,"

Hangeng langsung bergegas keluar dari pantry, sementara Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkat sahabatnya. Ia pun kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

Suasana cafeteria sekolah tampak ramai ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Sungmin melihat keramaian itu dengan pandangan akrab, untungnya cafeteria guru dengan murid terpisah, jadi dia tidak harus terjebak diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang hendak makan.

Sungmin melirik ponsel nya yang senyap, tidak ada satupun pesan atau telfon dari Kyuhyun setengah hari ini. Ini sebuah hal baru, biasanya sesibuk-sibuknya Kyuhyun ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk setidaknya mengirim pesan pada Sungmin, tapi hari ini, tidak ada satupun.

"Tumben kau makan disekolah, biasanya kau keluar dengan Kyuhyun Oppa," ucap Seohyun, meletakkan nampan makanannya di depan Sungmin,

Sungmin meminum juice nya, "Dia tidak ada kabar, tumben sekali."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," ucap Seohyun mulai memakan makanannya, "Ya, kenapa hanya minum? Makan makanan mu, baru sekali tidak diajak makan siang saja sudah merengut seperti ini,"

Sungmin mendelik sebal, "Eish, siapa yang merengut? Lagi pula aku juga ingin memakannya,"

Sungmin langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan makan siangnya dengan tampang kesal. Seohyun tertawa, melihat sahabatnya ini makan denganw ajah ditekuk seperti itu sangatlah lucu. Seohyun berhenti tertawa ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"A-ah… aku baru ingat, Sungmin-ah, kapan kau dan Kyuhyun oppa tampil lagi di café Yonghwa oppa?" tanya Seohyun.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Molla, wae?"

"Eish… biasanya kan kalian setiap sabtu atau minggu malam pasti tampil disana, tapi minggu kemarin kalian tidak datang. Fans kalian banyak yang menanyakan keberadaan kalian,"

"Berlebihan, kami tidak punya fans," elak Sungmin.

"Aish anak ini, terserah lah. Yang pasti minggu ini kalian harus datang untuk tampil."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Aku akan bicara dulu dengan Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tercengang ketika melihat isi nampan yang di bawa Heeyon untuk makan siang nya. Semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun ketika ia sekolah menengah pertama, dan Heeyon masih mengingatnya. Heeyon tersenyum senang ketika melihat ekspressi terkejut Kyuhyun.

"Aku membelinya di restoran yang sering kita dan Kibum kunjungi dulu,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Waw, ini luar biasa. Tapi ada apa kau tiba-tiba kesini dan membawa makan siang? Tanpa menelfon dulu pula,"

Heeyon merengut, "Apa aku tidak boleh menunjukan perhatian ku pada sahabat terbaik ku?"

"A-ah, bukan begitu… hanya saja…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin? Dia kan sudah dewasa, Kyu. Tidak makan siang dengan mu sekali juga dia tidak akan mati," cetus Heeyon, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya ketika sadar kalau salah bicara.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Ucapan mu kasar sekali,"

Heeyon tergagap, "A-ah, maksud ku bukan begitu, aku hanya becanda, hehe. Ayolah, kenapa kau serius sekali? Cepatlah makan dan segera telfon Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun sempat ragu namun akhirnya memilih untuk mulai memakan bekal yang dibawa Heeyon untuknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun asik makan, Heeyon menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja, batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke ini tanggung banget dan kelamaan pula update nya, mian neeee-_-

Tugas menumpuk seperti gunung karna sebentarlagi ujian kenaikan kelas jadi gak punya waktu buat nulis dan update, bahkan buka social media pribadi aja gak sempet. Ketinggalan banget deh jadinya huhu :"

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	4. Chapter 4

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin menggengam erat buku-buku bahan mengajarnya dan kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang kelam. Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi tanah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sejak Sungmin sampai dihalte bis didepan sekolah dimana ia mengajar.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya, dan menghela nafas karna sekarang sudah jam delapan malam yang artinya bis yang melewati halte ini akan jarang lewat-mengingat jam sekolah sudah lama berakhir.

Biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah naik bis karna Kyuhyun selalu menjemputnya, namun kali ini dia harus menghela nafas karna Kyuhyun bilang kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa menjemput nya. Sungmin menghela nafas bukan karna Kyuhyun tidak menjemputnya, hanya saja ia merasa sikap Kyuhyun agak berbeda hari ini.

Pertama, untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membatalkan janji makan siang dengannya karna alasan yang tidak jelas. Kedua, pria itu sama sekali tidak menghubungi nya setelah jam makan siang, ia hanya menghubungi nya sekali dan hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin dan setelah itu telfon langsung dimatikan. Dan yang ketiga, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membiarkan dia pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini, biasanya pria itu akan sangat protektif bila menyangkut keselamatan nya, tapi sekarang?

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini?

Itulah yang kini sedang Sungmin lamunkan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah sedang berhenti didepannya dengan kaca yang terbuka.

"Sungmin-ssi!" panggil Kris agak keras karena suara hujan, pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan agar suaranya terdengar.

Sungmin tersentak, ia juga terkejut mengetahui atasannya sedang berhenti didepannya.

"Sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Masuklah, aku antar pulang."

Sungmin tersenyum halus, "Terima kasih, tapi saya akan naik bis,"

"Ini sudah jam delapan malam, setahu ku bis jarang yang lewat di halte ini,"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau anda baru sehari disini?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya menebak. Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak usah, sajangnim. Saya akan menunggu bis saja, selamat malam,"

Kris menghela nafas, "Baiklah, selamat malam,"

Dan Kris pun segera menutup kaca, menghidupkan mesin, dan bergegas meninggalkan halte. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya seorang diri menunggu bis. Untungnya selang beberapa saat setelah mobil Kris pergi, bis yang dituju Sungmin datang. Ia pun langsung bergegas masuk setelah supir bis membukakan pintu bis. Sungmin memilih tempat duduk dibarisan belakang dekat jendela. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang dipenuhi rintik hujan, pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasukan lembaran terakhir dokumen nya ke dalam amplop dan mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursinya. Ia melirik pada jam di meja nya dan melihat jam sudah berada pada pukul delapan malam, ia teringat Sungmin, apakah Sungmin sudah sampai dirumah? Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak mengabari Sungmin, kecuali ketika ia bilang tidak bisa menjemput gadis manis itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya,

Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak makan siang dengan Sungmin, tidak sempat mengabari, dan tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin. Itu semua karena gadis yang sedang menunggunya di sofa ruangannya.

Heeyon tersenyum manis ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai makan siang, gadis itu enggan meninggalkan kantor Kyuhyun. Alasannya karna ia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain untuk menghabiskan waktu, dan dia bersikeras ingin pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Heeyon pula lah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyentuh ponselnya untuk menelfon Sungmin, dan Heeyon pula lah yang membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat untuk menjemput Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mungkin ia hanya sedang terbawa euphoria karna sahabat lamanya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang, Sungmin pasti mengerti.

Sungmin mungkin mengerti, tapi tidak selamanya Sungmin bisa mengerti, bukan.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" seru Heeyon, berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung menyambar lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman pun melepaskan pegangan Heeyon di lengannya, "Jangan seperti ini, Hee. Aku sudah bertunangan,"

Heeyon cemberut, "Memang nya kita bagaimana? Kita kan teman lama, Kyu. Sungmin juga pasti mengerti, lagipula dulu juga kita bisa lebih dekat daripada ini,"

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Keadaannya sudah berbeda sekarang," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya.

Heeyon menatap punggung Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum mencurigakan. Ia pun bergegas berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di basement apartement nya setengah jam kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk lewat basement daripada lobby karna lift nya lebih dekat dan lebih cepat karna jarang digunakan.

Sungmin sedang menunggu lift ketika melihat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki area parkir, Sungmin refleks tersenyum menyambut tunangannya. Namun senyumnya tiba-tiba saja pudar ketika melihat tunangannya tidak pulang sendirian, ada Heeyon juga disana.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karna bertemu Sungmin di basement, ia pun segera berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin dan melupakan Heeyon yang cemberut karna ditinggal begitu saja.

"Kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, "Tubuh mu basah, kau kehujanan?"

Sungmin melihat ke depan, "Aku naik bis, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

Kyuhyun meringis, merasa bersalah karna membiarkan Sungmin sampai kehujanan. Jika saja Heeyon tidak bersamanya, dan jika saja mobilnya bermuatan lebih dari dua orang mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini, sayangnya mobilnya hanya bisa menampung dua orang saja. Tiba-tiba Heeyon sudah berada diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dengan senyuman lebarnya ia menyapa Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah, kau baru pulang? Ah, kau kehujanan ya? Tubuh mu basah sekali,"

Sungmin cemberut, "Aku naik bis, makanya kehujanan,"

Heeyon memasang wajah terkejut, "Benarkah? Ini pasti karna Kyuhyun tidak menjemput mu, kan? Mian, seharusnya aku langsung pulang ketika selesai makan siang dengan Kyuhyun,"

Heeyon melirik ekspressi Sungmin, dan tersenyum puas didalam hati melihat wajah Sungmin yang kaget dan memerah, menahan kesal mungkin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sungmin pasti marah.

TING!

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Sungmin yang pertama kali masuk, ia menghela nafas ketika sampai didalam lift, Sungmin enggan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai dibawahnya sampai lift berhenti di lantai apartement mereka. Dan lagi, Sungmin lah yang pertama kali keluar dari lift, disusul Kyuhyun dan Heeyon dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang menonton tv diruang tengah rumah mereka. Yesung terlihat bosan karna sejak tadi hanya mengganti-ganti channel setelah melihat tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik. Sementara Ryeowook sedang asik merajut yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hobby baru nya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi dan meletakkan remote di meja, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada istrinya.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bergossip, tapi aku sedikit curiga dengan Heeyon," ucap Yesung, memulai pembicaraan.

Ryeowook terlihat tertarik, ia meletakkan rajutannya di meja dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suaminya, "Cinta pertama Kyuhyun? Yang sekarang tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kan?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Oppa sampai merasa curiga?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, "Gadis itu seperti rubah, menurut ku. dia terlihat baik diluar apalagi didepan Kyuhyun, hanya saja aku seperti merasa dia punya maksud lain. Tadi saja dia menahan Kyuhyun dikantor sampai jam pulang."

Ryeowook semakin tertarik, "Menahan bagaimana?"

"Dia membawakan Kyuhyun makan siang, setelah itu dia tidak beranjak dari kantor Kyuhyun. Setiap Kyuhyun akan menelfon Sungmin dia pasti merengek manja tidak jelas, dan dia juga merengek ingin pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus membatalkan rutinitasnya menjemput Sungmin," jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook melebarkan matanya, "Jinjja oppa? Aish perempuan macam apa itu. pantas Sungmin menelfon ku tadi, dia bertanya apa aku sudah sampai rumah atau belum, mungkin jika aku belum sampai rumah dia ingin aku mampir untuk menjemputnya,"

"Mungkin saja," respon Yesung.

"Oppa, kau awasi Kyuhyun, ya? Dan si Heeyon itu. kalau rubah betina itu mulai macam-macam kau harus memberitahu ku." ketus Ryeowook tegas.

Yesung mengangguk patuh, "Baik,"

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"**Kalian akan pulang minggu ini? Aku fikir kalian akan menghabiskan dua bulan di Maldives," ucap ku pada sosok Hyukjae dilayar ponsel ku.**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku bervideo call dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae selama mereka bulan madu, sepertinya kemarin-kemarin mereka tidak ingin diganggu makanya tidak menghubungi ku. Dasar pengantin baru.**

"**Baiklah, sampai bertemu di bandara akhir pekan nanti, bye~" **

**Dan telfon pun terputus.**

**Aku senang mereka akan pulang dan aku senang mereka menikmati bulan madu mereka. Hyukjae terlihat lebih bercahaya setelah menikah, apa memang begitu lah perasaan para wanita ketika menikah dengan pujaan hatinya? Entahlah, aku berharap aku akan seperti Hyukjae dengan… Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun.**

**Aku melewatkan makan malam karna sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Begitu sampai di apartement aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berendam air panas karna tubuh ku sangat lelah dan butuh dimanjakan. Setelah selesai mandi Hyukjae menghubungi ku.**

**Menaruh ponsel ku di meja, kemudian aku berbaring di Kasur ku, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hari ini dan semuanya membuat ku lelah. Jadi seharian ini Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Heeyon, cinta pertamanya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berada dikantor Kyuhyun dalam jangka waktu selama itu selama aku menjadi kekasihnya. Wajar bukan jika aku merasa cemburu, tidak, aku seharusnya tidak boleh cemburu, tapi entahlah aku merasa Kyuhyun menjadi berbeda semenjak Heeyon tinggal disini. Sudah hampir dua minggu, dan Kyuhyun semakin berbeda, dan perasaan takut mulai menggerayangi ku. Takut akan kehilangan, aku tidak pernah siap untuk itu.**

**Pintu kamar ku terbuka dan ku lihat Kyuhyun masuk, merangkak naik ke Kasur dan berbaring disisiku, biar ku tebak, dia pasti ingin minta maaf.**

"**Maafkan aku, aku mengabaikan mu hari ini. Kau bahkan kehujanan karna naik bis,"**

**Tepat sekali. Kau mengabaikan ku demi wanita itu, Kyu! Demi Tuhan aku ingin sekali mengomel!**

**Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk berbalik memunggunginya dan menenggelamkan tubuh ku kedalam selimut. Dia bergeser mendekat dan menaruh lengannya disekitar pinggangku, tangannya membelai rambut ku.**

"**Oke, aku salah, aku tahu itu dan aku minta maaf, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," dia terdengar sangat putus asa, tapi aku juga sama putus asanya dengan dia.**

"**Aku tidak suka dengan teman mu, bisakah dia tinggal ditempat lain? Dimana pun asalkan bukan ditempat kita," Aku hampir tidak tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya.**

**Aku tahu dia terkejut, karna aku merasa tangannya menegang di pinggangku.**

"**Kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Heeyon? Kau cemburu?"**

**Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk, "Ya, dari awal kau membawa nya kesini aku sudah mulai merasa aneh. Ini baru seminggu dia disini, tapi kau sudah dua kali meminta maaf dengan cara yang seperti ini,"**

"**Tapi, Min…" aku memotong ucapannya,**

"**Aku lelah, kalau kau keluar tolong tutup pintunya dengan rapat," aku mulai memejamkan mataku. **

"**Aku akan tidur disini malam ini,"**

**Kyuhyun menekan badannya yang hangat dipunggungku, memeluk ku dari belakang. Badannya terasa hangat dan aku merasa meleleh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan kini aku merasakan nafasnya dileherku ketika ia mencium ku disana. Ku tutup mata ku dan berusaha menyerap harum nafasnya, aroma tubuhnya yang selalu ku dambakan, pelukannya yang selalu terasa pas. Sejujurnya aku ragu apakah aku bisa melewati malamku tanpanya.**

**Aku menggerakkan kepala ku untuk menoleh padanya, "Jangan buat aku kecewa, Kyu. Jangan pernah," **

**Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan hangat hembusan nafasnya di leher ku. Dia tentu masih mengingat ultimatum Donghae yang selalu ia katakan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa jika sekali saja Kyuhyun membuat ku kecewa apalagi menyia-nyiakan ku Donghae akan melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menemui ku, atau kita singkat saja Donghae akan membuat ku benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.**

"**Aku mencintai mu, hanya kau," bisik nya tepat ditelinga ku.**

**Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya diam, aku ingin menangis, dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku hanya aku katanya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa sekarang, bukan hanya aku saja yang ada didalam hatinya.**

**Sungmin POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu diluar, Heeyon berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Dia melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin ketika ia hendak ke dapur untuk mengambil air, tapi sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dan Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Apa Kyuhyun tidur bersama Sungmin? Pikir Heeyon.

Ternyata pikiran itu membuat emosi Heeyon tiba-tiba tidak stabil, ia mengerutkan dahi sementara kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap kesal pada pintu kamar Sungmin, dan setelahnya ia bergegas berbalik untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, melampiaskan kesalnya dengan memukul-mukul bantal dikamarnya.

"Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat!" gumam Heeyon, ia melirik bantal nya yang sudah hancur tak terbentuk karena cakarannya.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya melihat jam di meja nakas nya. jam masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi, itu artinya ia tidak terlambat bangun, Sungmin hendak bangun ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak tidur sendirian.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin semakin mengerat ketika Sungmin bergerak, Sungmin tersenyum melihat cara halus Kyuhyun untuk menahannya di tempat tidur. Berbalik secara perlahan, Sungmin memandangi wajah terlelap Kyuhyun yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Wajah tampan itu kini terlihat seperti bayi, begitu polos dan sangat tampan. Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang ia dambakan. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia menatap wajah ini setiap hari dan tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bosan atau jenuh ketika menatap intens wajah kekasihnya.

Sungmin ingin seperti ini setiap pagi, bangun tidur disebelah orang yang dicintainya dengan lengannya yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya, tidak langsung bangun ketika tersadar tapi lebih memilih memandang lekat wajah itu sampai ia merasa cukup, walaupun dia tahu bahwa tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Menjalani aktivitas masing-masing, pulang kerumah, dan lagi hanya wajahnya lah yang terakhir diihat sebelum menutup mata untuk mengakhiri hari. Dan lagi, Sungmin ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Kyuhyun, hanya sesederhana itu, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum juga mengerti.

Gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, perlahan kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Jadi ini pekerjaan mu setiap kali kau terbangun duluan? Mengagumi wajah kekasih mu yang tampan ini?" ucap Kyuhyun serak, khas suara orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Aku ingin seperti ini setiap pagi,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu,"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin, mengerutkan dahinya, "Jangan seperti ini setiap pagi? Kau tidak mau bangun tidur disampingku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan itu, maksud ku adalah jangan tersenyum semanis itu, kau hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu didepan ku,"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, "Senyuman ku tidak sehebat itu,"

"Sudah tujuh tahun kita bersama dan kau masih saja memerah ketika ku goda, kyeopta," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu, ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Dan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling menempel awalnya sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibir nya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menerima semuanya, ia membuka mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun meminta nya masuk, lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bergulat untuk menunjukan siapa yang mendominasi ciuman ini, tentu saja Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling memanggut cukup lama, seperti tidak memerlukan oksigen mereka tetap mencium walau sudah terengah-engah. Bahkan kini posisi Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas Sungmin, memenjara gadis itu dibawah kungkungannya.

Sungmin memasukan tangannya kedalam helaian rambut coklat Kyuhyun, dan ketika ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah ke leher nya, Sungmin membuat suara desahan yang akhirnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," ucap Kyuhyun, tersadar bahwa dia sudah kelewat batas.

Kyuhyun berguling ke samping Sungmin dengan terengah-engah, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terbengong karna Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan semuanya.

Sungmin masih terkejut dengan kepanikan Kyuhyun, "Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah lepas kendali ketika bersama mu, Min, tidak pernah,"

Sungmin yang mengerti ketakutan Kyuhyun pun beranjak bangun dan duduk disamping pria itu, "Hei," Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum menatap Sungmin lekat, "Maafkan aku, ini kali pertama dan terakhir aku kehilangan kendali atas diri ku pada mu,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Lebih baik kita mandi sekarang."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang membasuh wajah nya ketika Kyuhyun bergabung dengannya di depan wastafel, Sungmin melirik tubuh atas Kyuhyun yang tereksposs tanpa canggung. Ya, mereka memang sering berbagi wastafel bersama, dan melihat Kyuhyun tanpa baju atasan bukanlah hal baru untuk Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin sudah rapih dengan seragam mengajarnya, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mencukur. Tatapan Sungmin beralih pada dada kiri Kyuhyun, dimana tattoo itu terpahat dengan indah didada bidang kekasihnya. Tatto itu bertuliskan nama Sungmin dengan gaya tulisan latin yang sangat indah, Sungmin juga memiliki yang sama di dada kirinya, hanya saja bertuliskan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun memberikan hadiah ulangtahun ke-delapan belasnya dengan mentatto dada kirinya dengan namanya, tepat dijantungnya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak mau kalah, ketika Kyuhyun berulangtahun yang ke-delapan belas, gadis itu juga menghadiahkan Kyuhyun tattoo namanya di dada kirinya, sama dengan milik kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun, menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi membungkuk.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sungmin, mulai memberesi peralatan mandinya.

Setelah selesai merapihkan peralatan mandinya, Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir pria itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terkejut ketika sampai dimeja makan sudah ada banyak menu sarapan yang tersaji disana, Kyuhyun yang menyusul beberapa saat kemudian pun ikut terbengong melihat berbagai menu masakan dihadapannya.

"Kapan kau memasak semua ini, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, heran melihat makanan didepannya.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai didapur, Kyu," sahut Sungmin tak kalah heran.

Kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sontak melihat ke arah dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul lah Heeyon yang menggunakan apron merah muda milik Sungmin, ia membawa piring berisi telur gulung yang masih mengeluarkan asap, sepertinya baru matang.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk sarapan?" tanya Heeyon ketika sampai dimeja makan dan meletakkan telur gulung yang ia bawa dimeja.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Sungmin,

Heeyon mengangguk, "Ya, aku fikir ini akan membantu karna aku menumpang, dan juga aku meminjam apron mu, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Pakailah," sahut Sungmin, menarik bangku dan duduk dikursi, diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak," ucap Kyuhyun, mulai membalikkan piringnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil nasi, Sungmin berinisiatif ingin mengambil alih piring Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja Heeyon mengambil alih piring Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Sungmin menghela nafas, kemudian mulai mengambil makanannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun ketika Heeyon mengembalikan piringnya. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

Sungmin mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada dimeja, ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya karna nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang dikarnakan Heeyon yang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, gadis itu pasti akan menyela dan memborong pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Sungmin diam. Dan ketika Sungmin diam dia akan berhenti, tetapi ketika Sungmin mulai bicara lagi, gadis itu mengoceh lagi.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapan mu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap piring Sungmin yang masih tersisa banyak makanan.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Kyu." Sahut Sungmin.

"Apa karna masakan ku tidak enak?" sahut Heeyon.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu dan memilih fokus menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyu, malam minggu nanti kita ke café Yonghwa oppa yah. Seohyun bilang banyak fans mu yang merindukan penampilan mu,"

"Ah…" Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, "Sepertinya bisa, Min. Pekerjaan ku sedang tidak banyak, jadi mungkin kita bisa manggung disana,"

Heeyon memekik, "Apa? Kalian manggung? Maksud kalian menyanyi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Setiap malam minggu aku dan Sungmin selalu manggung di café teman kami,"

"Tidak selalu berdua, kadang hanya Kyuhyun," Koreksi Sungmin.

"Wow daebak," ucap Heeyon, "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menggeluti hobi mu yang satu itu."

"Biasa saja, selalu saja berlagak seperti dia yang paling mengenal Kyuhyun," cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menahan senyum, dia tahu kalau Sungmin sedang cemburu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Heeyon sambil melirik Sungmin tajam.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sungmin, bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa piring kotor nya untuk di cuci.

.

.

.

Kris sedang berjalan di lobby apartementnya, ia melihat arlojinya sekilas sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya ke depan, namun ia malah menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang tentu saja sudah taka sing baginya sedang berdiri disalah satu sofa di lobby. Kris menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah mendekati gadis itu,

"Heeyon-ah," panggil Kris ketika sampai didepan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dan segera menoleh kesamping, berniat memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sungmin, namun sepertinya Sungmin sedang tidak ingin dipasangkan sabuk pengaman, karna gadis itu buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memilih untuk mengalah dan tidak mendebat Sungmin. Ia pun segera menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar area parkir basement apartementnya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya selama setengah perjalanan menuju sekolah tempat Sungmin mengajar. Kyuhyun berkali-kali melirik kearah Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus melihat keluar jendela, seakan enggan untuk melihat nya atau enggan mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, pasti karna ulah Heeyon yang sedikit berlebihan ketika sarapan tadi.

Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa apa-apa, disatu sisi ia ingin sekali memprioritaskan Sungmin yang statusnya adalah tunangannya, tapi, bagaimanapun juga bagi Kyuhyun, Heeyon seperti sedang mendapat kesempatan hidup kedua dan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti didepan lobby sekolah tempat Sungmin mengajar.

"Malam minggu kita ke café, Yonghwa, Min," ucap Kyuhyun, mencoba memecah keheningan yang mengganggunya.

Sungmin menoleh sekilas, "Kau akan mengajak gadis itu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, dia jelas tahu siapa 'gadis itu' yang dimaksud Sungmin, jelas saja Heeyon, "Aku tidak tahu, kita lihat saja keadaannya bagaimana,"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia pun bergegas melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Kyuhyun, bahkan menoleh saja Sungmin seperti enggan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, harus.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan café datang dengan membawa senampan penuh makanan sarapan yang sudah dipesan Heeyon dan Kris, setelah menata makanan tersebut dimeja dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu kemudian undur diri.

"Kau mengajar dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Heeyon, memperhatikan Kris yang duduk didepannya dengan seksama.

Kris ikut memperhatikan penampilannya, "Ada apa dengan pakaian ku?"

"Tidak ada yang salah," Heeyon mengibaskan tangannya, "Mungkin kau akan menjadi idola baru dikalangan murid perempuan dan guru-guru wanita,"

"Ya, semua mengagumi ku," ujar Kris bangga, namun kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Kecuali Lee Sungmin, dia sudah amat sangat terpaku dengan Kyuhyun,"

Heeyon meminum minumannya, "Kalau begitu buat dia tertarik dengan mu,"

"Seperti kau yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun lagi?" cibir Kris.

"Memang kenapa? Kita bisa saja kan bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka dan mendapatkan tujuan yang membuat kita sampai datang kesini?" seru Heeyon santai.

"Tidak dengan menyakiti mereka, Hee. Aku memang merasa bersalah dengan Sungmin atas apa yang terjadi dengan orangtua dan keluarga nya, tapi aku akan menebusnya dengan cara lain, bukan dengan cara yang kau rencanakan," tegas Kris.

"Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin jika suatu hari nanti dia tahu bahwa orangtua mu lah yang membuat kecelakaan pesawat itu menimpa orangtua Sungmin. Bagaimana mana reaksi nya jika kematian orangtua nya adalah akibat dari sabotase yang dilakukan orangtua mu?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu masalahku, yang jelas kau tidak boleh macam-macam dengan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, jika Sungmin sampai bersedih dan semua itu karna mu, kau akan berurusan dengan ku,"

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Kris hendak berdiri dari duduknya ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Heeyon. Heeyon tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi diam yang ditunjukan Kris, sudah sangat jelas terlihat kalau Kris tertarik dengan Sungmin bahkan sebelum ia melihat langsung bagaimana rupa Sungmin.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" ulang Heeyon.

Kris menghela nafas, "Segeralah pindah ke salah satu apartement ku,"

Kris pun beranjak pergi setelah meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. Heeyon memperhatikan kepergian Kris dengan raut wajah kesal, setelah sosok Kris menghilang dari pandangannya ia menyadarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Pindah ke salah satu apartement nya? Shireo!"

.

.

.

Suasana bandara Incheon tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari, diantara orang-orang itu terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru saja keluar dari bagian imigrasi.

"Tidak ada yang menjemput kita, Bum-ah?" tanya Hanni, melepaskan kacamata hitamnnya dan menyimpannya di tas tangan miliknya.

"Opso, aku tidak menelfon siapa-siapa untuk memberitahu kita kembali hari ini," ucap Kibum sambil mengelus punggung anak laki-laki nya yang kini sedang tertidur didekapannya. "Dia terlihat sangat lelah,"

Hanni mengangguk, "Baro tidak pernah nyaman jika naik pesawat, dia tidak pernah tertidur pulas selama didalam kabin,"

Kibum mengangguk, "Kajja, kita harus segera pulang dan memberikan Kasur yang nyaman untuk Baro,"

Hanni tersenyum ia pun mendorong troli barangnya sementara Kibum sudah berjalan didepan dengan menggendong anak mereka.

"Kibum-ah!"

Kibum dan Hanni pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama nya dari belakang. Mereka pun menoleh dan melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"O! Donghae hyung!" seru Kibum tak kalah semangat, "Kau sudah pulang dari acara bulan madu mu?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Geurom, kalian kembali dari US? Perjalanan singkat atau menetap?"

"Rencana nya kami akan menetap, oppa," sahut Hanni yang sudah berpeluk-pelukan dengan Hyukjae.

"Aigooo, apa ini Baro? Kenapa pertumbuhannya cepat sekali? Sepertinya saat terakhir kali bertemu dia masih sangat kecil," ucap Hyukjae memperhatikan Baro yang masih terlelap di dekapan Kibum.

Hanni tertawa kecil, "Aigoo, Unni cepat-cepatlah memiliki anak,"

Hyukjae ikut tertawa kecil, namun semburat merah dikedua pipi nya tak bisa tertutupi.

"Ah, kami minta maaf, Hyung. Ketika kau menikah kami tidak sempat datang, pekerjaan sulit ditinggalkan saat itu," ucap Kibum sambil mulai melangkah kembali.

Donghae mengangguk, "Gwenchana, yang penting do'a serta rangkaian bunga kalian sampai ke resepsi kami, kok,"

Dan ucapa Donghae pun membuat gelak tawa terdengar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lobby bandara.

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan buku-buku nya diatas meja kerjanya kemudian duduk di kursinya. Ia memijat kedua kaki nya yang terasa sangat pegal hari ini. Padahal ia tidak melakukan aktivitas berlebihan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa lelah, mungkin karna kurang fit.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dimeja membuat Sungmin menghentikan pijatan nya pada kedua kakinya. Ia melihat id caller dan tersenyum kelita melihat nama Donghae lah yang tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"….."

"Mwo? Kalian sudah kembali ke Seoul? Bersama Kibum dan Hanni? Bagaimana bisa?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfon jika pulang hari ini? Aku kan bisa menjemput mu dan Kibum juga di bandara,"

"…"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Arraseo, aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi mu besok,"

Sungmin berdehem sebelum memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, dan dia terkejut ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, Kris sudah ada didepannya dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya bersandar pada sisi meja kerja Sungmin.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, sajangnim," seru Sungmin pelan.

Kris mendekapkan tangannya didepan dada, "Siapa yang baru kembali ke Seoul?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kurasa itu bukan urusan anda," Sungmin melirik Kris dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika Kris juga sedang menatapnya, dengan nada yang gelagapan, Sungmin menjawab, "Kakak saya baru kembali ke Seoul hari ini, sajangnim,"

"Kakak? Setahu ku kau tidak punya kakak," ucap Kris tanpa sadar,

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi kembali, "Ye? Sepertinya saya tidak pernah memberikan informasi pribadi seperti itu terhadap anda, darimana anda tahu saya tidak memiliki kakak?"

Kris membulatkan matanya, sadar jika ia sudah kelepasan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Em.. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku,"

Kris langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan guru, Sungmin memperhatikan punggung itu dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

.

Suasana café terlihat ramai ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan. Malam ini adalah sabtu malam, dimana semua café di pusat kota pasti akan ramai dikunjungi pasangan-pasangan atau sekelompok orang yang hendak hangout.

Sementara itu Sungmin tersenyum puas ketika merapihkan dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, ia tertawa kecil ketika tangannya beralih mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, "Gugup, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Ini karna kau tidak ikut manggung dengan ku,"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, ia merapihkan kembali kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun kemudian memberi isyarat agar pria itu segera naik ke atas panggung dimana semua penonton sudah berteriak memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun sampai dipanggung, setelah menyapa dengan kalimat basa-basi, Kyuhyun mulai memetik gitar nya dan masuk ke bagian awal lagu kemudian bernyanyi lagu mellow yang mampu membuat pentonton yang tadinya histeris kini terdiam. Sungmin juga ikut terdiam, ia menatap dengan sangat intens pada sosok Kyuhyun didepan sana, Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus bernyanyi dan memetik gitar. Sungmin dan semua penonton pun hanyut terbawa suasana sampai ke akhir lagu.

"Dia sangat istimewa, kan?" tanya Heeyon yang ada disampin Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, karna terlalu fokus ia sampai lupa kalau ada Heeyon disampingnya, "Ya, dia sangat istimewa," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki nya," sahut Heeyon.

Sungmin tersenyum, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun disana, "Ya, aku beruntung,"

Hening selama beberapa saat, Sungmin pikir pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Namun, ternyata dugaannya salah, ia malah dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar sahutan dari Heeyon yang menurutnya adalah sebuah peringatan besar.

"Tapi, untuk saat ini ku yakin dia masih bisa goyah,"

.

.

.

"**Tapi, untuk saat ini ku yakin dia masih bisa goyah,"**

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika lagi-lagi ucapan Heeyon satu minggu yang lalu kembali menghampiri pikirannya. Hampir setiap hari Sungmin memikirkan kalimat itu setelah malam di bar satu minggu yang lalu, walaupun ambigu namun Sungmin menangkap bahwa Heeyon masih menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Itu terbukti saat Heeyon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin bertemu dengan Kibum. Gadis itu tidak menunjukan gelagat manja ataupun aneh kepada Kibum, tidak seperti kalau ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun yang bahkan ada Sungmin disana. Ia pasti akan bersikap manja, ingin diperhatikan, dan benar-benar tidak menghargai Sungmin sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun.

Dan anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak berbuat apa-apa dan seakan nyaman saja dengan keadaan seperti ini. Benar-benar membuat Sungmin jengah juga pada akhirnya.

"Kau melamun," ucap Donghae meletakkan secangkir coklat panas yang baru dibelinya kehadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela café. Donghae menatap Sungmin lama, menilai, dan Donghae tahu kalau Sungmin sedang gelisah.

"Mau kau ceritakan?" tawar Donghae.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "Kyuhyun semakin aneh, Hae-ah. Dan Heeyon, gadis itu semakin berani dengan Kyuhyun walaupun aku ada didepannya,"

"CK!" Donghae berdecak kesal, "Sudah selama ini dan Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap tidak tegas seperti ini? Sungmin-ah, kurasa kau memang harus bersikap lebih tegas terhadap tunangan mu itu,"

"Aku sudah sering membicarakan masalah ini dengannya, Hae, tapi ya seperti kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana Kyuhyun. Kris, teman gadis itu dan bahkan Kibum saja sudah bicara padanya agar Heeyon tinggal disalah satu apartement mereka, tapi apa? Kyuhyun selalu bilang kalau tidak masalah jika gadis itu tinggal bersama kami," ujar Sungmin terbawa emosi, ketika ia sadar bahwa sudah kelewatan ia menghela nafas, "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu,"

Donghae menggeser tempat duduk nya melihat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian ia menarik Sungmin mendekap dan memeluknya, ketika Donghae mulai mengusap lengan Sungmin, gadis itu pun menangis.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum jika kau tidak mau hidup mu rumit, jangan salahkan aku karna aku sudah memperingati mu sejak pertama kali kau melihat mereka berkelahi didepan sekolah,"

Ditengah tangisannya, Sungmin tertawa, "Besok adalah hari jadi kami yang kedelapan,"

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu untuk merayakannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kyuhyun memesankan tempat untuk makan malam disalah satu restoran,"

Donghae tersenyum, "Itu bagus, adik ku tidak boleh sedih lagi seperti ini,"

"Tentu saja," Sungmin tersenyum, "Senang kau tetap disamping ku, Hae-ah."

Donghae terkekeh, "Kau adik ku, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan keluarga ku. Jika Kyuhyun menyakiti mu walaupun hanya seujung jari sekalipun, aku akan tetap membuat perhitungan dengannya," ucap Donghae, Sungmin tersenyum mendengar nya.

.

.

.

Spoiler untuk chapter depan^^

"**Dia pasti akan datang, kan?"**

"**Boleh aku menemani mu sampai Kyuhyun datang?"**

"**Heeyon-ah,"**

"**Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Justru aku mau bertanya sedang apa kau disini dan apa yang kau lakukan, Cho?!"**

"**Aku mencintai mu, Sungmin-ah," **

"**Kau mencintaiku, tapi kau juga mencintai Heeyon, Kyuhyun-ah,"**

"**Kau baik-baik saja?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Wahh update yang telat banget, mungkin hampir sebulan atau hampir dua bulan ya? Maaf banget, kehabisan ide, kehilangan mood menulis, kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga/? *curhat

**Big Thanks Too :**

** .3, fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	5. Chapter 5

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut melihat suasana apartement nya yang sangat sepi ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin sudah terlihat segar dan cantik hari ini dengan rok pensil hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna peach, tak lupa ia juga memakai blazer putih untuk memaksimalkan penampilannya hari ini.

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur, dan menemukan sarapan telah siap disana. Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sebuah memo yang ditempel di mug berisi susu coklat yang masih hangat, Sungmin mengambil mug itu dan membaca pesannya.

**Happy Anniversary ke-delapan, Sungminnie. Delapan tahun ini hidup ku terasa begitu indah karna kau ada disini. **

**-C.K**

Senyum Sungmin semakin melebar ketika ia menyesap susu coklat yang masih hangat itu, ia meletakkan pesan Kyuhyun dimeja makan kemudian beralih duduk disana, ia mengambil sehelai roti dan selai kacang. Sungmin juga memakan masakan yang disediakan Kyuhyun, yaitu daging panggang, kesukaan pria itu. Sungmin tersenyum kembali, walaupun rasanya buruk tapi ia senang karna Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya, Kyuhyun membuatnya dengan susah payah.

Sungmin sarapan dengan keheningan, namun perasaan bahagia itu selalu menghinggapi dadanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberi instruksi kepada pegawainya sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam, ia melihat jam digital dimeja nya dan mendesah lega karna sudah waktunya makan siang. Sepanjang pagi ia ada meeting besar dengan seorang klien dari perusahaan asing, ini menyebalkan mengingat Kyuhyun sampai tidak sempat memegang ponselnya walaupun ia ingin.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya, dan ada sebuah pesan masuk disana.

**From : Sungmin**

**Terima kasih untuk kejutannya, andai kau ada disini aku pasti sudah mencium mu,**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia segera mendial nomor Sungmin, hingga nada tunggu ke tiga gadis itu baru mengangkatnya,

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin diujung telfon.

"Ya, tapi tidak begitu mengenakan mengingat kau tidak ada dirumah pagi ini,"

"Aku harus menghadiri meeting sepanjang pagi, mian," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyenderkan punggung nya ke punggung kursi.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti, lalu nanti malam bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemput mu, Min, kita bertemu disana saja, ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengar helaan nafas disana sebelum Sungmin menjawab, "Geure, aku akan menunggu mu disana. Kyu, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, ku tutup ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Nde, Saranghaeyo Sungmin-ah,"

"Ckck, Nado saranghaeyo," sahut Sungmin sebelum memutuskan sambungan telfon nya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Sungmin nanti malam.

.

.

.

Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas tangannya, ia sudah selesai mengajar setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang masih jam empat sore, ia berniat untuk pulang ke apartement dahulu, membersihkan diri dan berdandan sebelum menuju ke restorant tempat ia dan Kyuhyun akan merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Sungmin mengecek ponselnya, kemudian mendesah pelan. Sejak menelfonnya saat makan siang, Kyuhyun tidak mengabarinya lagi, Sungmin menanamkan pikiran positif dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun sibuk dan ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa datang ke restoran itu malam ini.

"Buru-buru sekali, ada apa?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass khas laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba, ia memasukan buku terkahirnya kedalam tas sebelum mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kris lah yang ada didepannya.

"Sajangnim, kau mengagetkan ku," ucap Sungmin.

Kris mengedikkan bahunya, "Sepertinya kau akan ada acara setelah ini,"

"Kyuhyun akan mengajak ku makan malam," sahut Sungmin berusaha sesopan mungkin pada atasannya.

"Terdengar menyenangkan," Kris memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku dan hendak berbalik pergi, "Selamat sore kalau begitu," ucap nya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru yang memang sudah kosong itu.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya menatap kepergian atasannya, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kejengkelan didalam suara atasannya ketika mengatakan hal terakhir tadi. Kenapa atasannya harus jengkel? Dan juga, kenapa Sungmin harus memikirkannya?

Sadar kalau ia membuang-buang waktu, Sungmin pun segera memakai tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi jadwal ku setelah ini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang berjalan disampingnya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari ruang meeting yang baru saja keduanya ikuti. Yesung terlihat membuka catatannya dan menggeleng, "Pekerjaan mu untuk hari ini selesai, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia melihat jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan ketika melihat sudah jam tujuh malam, seharusnya dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju restoran tempatnya dan Sungmin bertemu sekarang.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengambil berkas yang tertinggal diruanganku, kau pulang lah Hyung, kau bekerja keras hari ini,"

Yesung mencibir, "Kau bahkan lebih bekerja keras hari ini,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, mereka berdua memang mengalami hari yang melelahkan hari ini. Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpisah ketika Kyuhyun sampai didepan ruangannya, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya, dia sudah terlambat dan dia tidak mau membuat Sungmin menunggu terlalu lama.

Namun ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, ia terkejut mendapati Heeyon dengan pakaian super ketat tengah duduk dikursinya dan memandangnya seduktif, Kyuhyun pria dewasa dan Kyuhyun tahu maksud dari kedatangan Heeyon jika gadis itu berdandan seperti ini.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga," ucap Heeyon dengan nada rendah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Heeyon berdiri dari duduknya dan menghela Kyuhyun agar duduk dikursinya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendapati perlakuan itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Heeyon merangkak duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sungmin, jadi menyingkirlah," ucap Kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

Bukannya menjauh, Heeyon malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu menahan nafas ketika dada berisi milik Heeyon menekan dadanya,

"Aku menginginkan mu, Kyu," dengan seduktif Heeyon membisikan kata-kata itu,

"Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai Sungmin," tolak Kyuhyun,

"Oh, gadis yang selalu mendesak mu agar segera menikahinya itu?" Heeyon tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, ini hanya pengalaman satu malam, Kyu, aku tidak akan meminta mu untuk menikahi ku setelah ini,"

Seakan kerasukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun menjadi lupa segalanya. Lupa dengan Sungmin, janji temu mereka, dan semuanya. Kata-kata Heeyon sepertinya berpengaruh banyak pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada komitmen?" tanya Kyuhyun,

Heeyon tersenyum manis namun mematikan, "Tidak ada," dan Heeyon pun langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar.

Dan begitu saja, Kyuhyun lupa dengan janji nya, dan yang terpenting, Kyuhyun lupa dengan cintanya pada Sungmin.

"Heeyon-ah,"

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas ketika ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan malam, itu artinya sudah satu jam dia duduk disini menunggu Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali menelfon Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi tidak diangkat oleh pria itu. Sungmin gelisah, itu khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia pasti akan datang, kan?" lirih Sungmin menatap pintu masuk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau disini?"

Sungmin tersentak dan menoleh, ia terkejut melihat Kris ada didepannya dengan pakaian formal, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda disini," sapa Sungmin hangat.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Kris, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Kyuhyun belum sampai?"

"Belum, ini sudah satu jam aku menunggu disini,"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Satu jam kau disini dan hanya meminum air putih? Cepat pesan makanan, ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan malam,"

"Aku akan makan ketika Kyuhyun datang, sajangnim," tolak Sungmin.

"Boleh aku menemani mu sampai Kyuhyun datang?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu,"

"Kau terlihat tidak senang,"

Sungmin hendak menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin tersenyum saat tahu itu adalah pesan dari Kyuhyun, namun senyumnya hilang ketika ia membaca isi pesan Kyuhyun. Perasaan kecewa dan marah menggerogoti hatinya, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menerima.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris yang memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin,

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya seolah acuh, "Sebaiknya saya pulang, dia tidak akan datang,"

Sungmin hendak berdiri namun dengan sigap Kris menahan sebelah tangannya menariknya agar kembali duduk, "Kau harus makan sesuatu terlebih dahulu,"

"Tapi saya…"

Kris menyela, "Ini perintah dari atasan, dan kau pegawai ku,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, namun ia tetap menolak. Air mata sudah mengenang dipelupuk matanya namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan lajunya, ia tidak mau menangis disini apalagi didepan atasannya. Melihat Sungmin yang bersikeras pun Kris menjadi tidak tega, ia pun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan dengan segera Sungmin keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Dan barulah ketika sampai di taxi, ia menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di basement apartement, jantung Sungmin berdegup sangat kencang. Sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya bagaikan badai petir. Kyuhyun membatalkan makan malam memperingati anniversary hubungan mereka karena ada sebuah meeting penting yang akan selesai dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun masih ada di kantor, kan?

Sungmin mencoba menghapus fikiran aneh nya, namun tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift dan bergegas menekan tombol lantai apartement Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin merasa sesak bernafas ketika ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan dilorong. Jika benar Kyuhyun di apartement, kenapa dia harus berbohong dengan mengatakan meeting penting itu?

Menggunakan kunci yang dipegang nya, Sungmin membuka pintu depan. Ruang tengah dalam keadaan gelap, masih ada cahaya walau remang-remang dan berasal dari arah dapur.

Mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk santai di sofa sementara seorang wanita tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya, mencumbunya dengan sangat panas. Tangan Kyuhyun berada dilengan wanita itu, menekan tubuh wanita itu pada tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat terasa sangat menyakitkan, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sesekali berkedip, mengingatkan pada diri sendiri apakah semua ini nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja, sekeras ia berusaha semakin nyata gambaran didepannya. Kekasihnya, orang yang di cintainya dan telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya kini sedang mengkhianatinya didepan kedua mata nya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjerit.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ketika melihat Sungmin dibalik tubuh wanita itu mata Kyuhyun melebar ketakutan, "Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Justru aku mau bertanya sedang apa kau disini dan apa yang kau lakukan, Cho?!" Sungmin tertawa hambar dan histeris, air mata menyelesak keluar tanpa ada hambatan.

Sungmin lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut ketika akhirnya wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, Sungmin merasa rahangnya akan jatuh ketika melihat Heeyon lah yang duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Jadi benar selama ini, bahwa perasaan tidak enak nya tidaklah berlebihan tentang Heeyon. Heeeyon memang masih mengharapkan Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya harapannya terbalas.

"Astaga, Sungmin-ah," cicit Heeyon dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Pergilah, Hee, jangan temui kami dulu," bisik Kyuhyun, mendorong tubuh Heeyon menjauh.

Heeyon mengangguk, ia beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Setelah memungut barang-barangnya ia bergegas menghampiri Sungmin, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, tolong maafkan aku, maafkan kami, Sungmin-ah,"

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin ketika Heeyon berjalan melewatinya dan menghilang setelah bunyi pintu tertutup. Walaupun mengatakan menyesal, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendengar penyesalan itu dari nada bicara Heeyon.

Sungmin akhirnya menyadari satu hal bahwa Heeyon licik.

Ketika Sungmin hanya diam, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari sofa kemudian menghembuskan nafas, "Katakanlah sesuatu,"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"Apapun, asalkan kau tidak menatap ku seperti itu,"

"Nappeun, kau brengsek!" umpat Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak, aku setuju dengan kata-kata mu,"

"Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan? Kau tidak membela diri atau melakukan hal sialan lainnya agar aku tidak salah paham?" Sungmin menajamkan pandangannya, "Atau kalian memang sengaja, selingkuh dibelakang ku, dan kalian ingin memberitahu ku dengan cara seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak selingkuh dengannya,"

Sungmin menggeram jengkel, "Ya, kau tidak beselingkuh, tapi akan berselingkuh jika saja aku tidak datang dan menganggu acara kalian."

"Aku bersumpah, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak berselingkuh, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk kesana, tadi hanya terbawa suasana, sungguh,"

"Tapi perilaku kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" Sungmin menjerit, melepaskan sesak yang tak kunjung selesai didalam rongga dadanya.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku mengacaukannya, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, "Kau membatalkan makan malam untuk merayakan hari jadi kita demi melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan cinta pertama mu, tidak bisakah kau memilih hari lain untuk ini? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Aku selalu mengenang tanggal ini dengan kenangan manis kita, tapi sekarang kau mengacaukannya!"

"Sungmin-ah jebal, jangan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Kyuhyun memelas,

"Kau fikir hanya dengan beberapa kata itu bisa memperbaiki keadaan diantara kita?" Sungmin terisak kencang, "Kau melukai hati ku, Kyu. Kau melukai kesetiaanku!"

Kyuhyun meringis, "Kau tidak tahu, Sungmin. Aku bingung, bimbang dengan apa yang terjadi, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih, "Bukan ini maksud ku, bukan,"

Kyuhyun melangkah maju, mendekati Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh. Namun Sungmin dengan jelas menolaknya, "Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan mu yang baru saja meraba tubuh wanita lain!"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, "Sungmin-ah, jangan seperti ini! Aku menyesal, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan ku!"

Sebuah kata meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun akhrinya terdiam, "Seberapa penting aku di hatimu saat ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Masih kah aku menjadi satu-satunya?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong berikan satu alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus memaafkan mu?" tanya Sungmin lemas, tenaganya seperti tersedot secara emosional.

De'javu

Seperti de'javu, hanya saja kini Sungmin yang menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Melihat keraguan di wajah Kyuhyun membuat luka dihati Sungmin semakin membesar. Sungmin tersenyum miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Sudah ku duga," gumam Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu, Sungmin-ah," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, putus asa.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya, "Kau mencintaiku, tapi kau juga mencintai Heeyon, Kyuhyun-ah,"

Sambil menangis, Sungmin bergegas berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Sungmin masuk ke lift dengan cepat, tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sungmin segera masuk kedalam mobilnya ketika sampai di basement dan langsung menancapkan gas nya melesat keluar dari gedung apartement.

.

.

.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari apartement Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin menepi. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di stir mobil kemudian menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Meluapkan perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti rongga dadanya. Semuanya berakhir seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memutuskan, sama seperti dia dulu. Yang tidak bisa memutuskan diantara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Apa ini balasan untuknya?

Sebuah ketukan dikaca membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat atasannya berada diluar, "Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat atasannya lah yang ada diluar mobil. Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam, Kris mengetuk kaca lagi, "Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Setelah mengusap air matanya, Sungmin menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "Gwenchana, saya baik-baik saja sajangnim. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini, sajangnim?"

Kris menoleh ke belakang dan menujuk sebuah mobil sedan yang berhenti belakang mobil Sungmin, "Aku melihat mu keluar dari kompleks apartement dengan sangat mengebut, jadi ku putuskan untuk mengikuti mu,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir,

"Kyuhyun mengacaukan segalanya, dan aku melihatnya dengan kedua bola mata ku sendiri,"

"Dengan siapa?" Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun, sepertinya Kris sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Heeyon,"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Kau mau aku membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Heeyon?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, tapi terima kasih. Aku harus pergi,"

Sungmin menekan tombol dipintu agar kaca mobil nya tertutup, namun Kris menghalangnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Sungmin menatap Kris malas, ia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri sekarang, "Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Maaf, walaupun kau atasan ku disekolah, tapi kurasa ini bukan urusanmu,"

"Biarkan aku mengantar mu, atau aku tidak akan memindahkan tangan ku dari sini," ucap Kris dengan tatapan serius.

Sungmin menghela nafas, kemudian ia pun mengalah dengan pindah ke kursi disamping kemudi. Kris pun segera masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Kris menoleh ke arah samping, "Kita mau kemana?"

Sungmin membuang wajah ke luar jendela, "Ku beritahu nanti,"

.

.

.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan gerakan lemah, ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemas dan kehabisan tenaga. Kris yang melihat nya pun menjadi tidak tega, dan akhirnya ia ikut mengetuk pintu itu dengan agak keras, dan beberapa saat kemudian terbuka lah pintu kayu tersebut dan ada Hyukjae yang menyambut mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa dengan mu?" Hyukjae menatap pada penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat kacau, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris yang juga sedang melihatnya.

Sadar apa yang ada dibenak Hyukjae, Kris memperkenalkan diri, "Annyeonhaseyo, Kris imnida. Kau bisa menanyaiku nanti, tapi bisakah kau membiarkan Sungmin masuk?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus pada Sungmin, tanpa kata yang terucap Hyukjae pun memeluk Sungmin dan merangkul gadis itu agar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hae-ah," panggil Hyukjae.

Donghae yang sedang asik menonton tayangan televisi itu pun menoleh ketika sang istri memanggil namanya, dan ia pun terkejut ketika melihat istrinya tengah membantu Sungmin yang kacau untuk berjalan, dan tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung berlari menuju kedua wanita itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Donghae menatap bingung pada Sungmin yang terlihat kacau.

.

.

.

Donghae mengatupkan rahangnya ketat, ia bahkan bisa mendengar gemeletuk giginya yang beradu didalam mulutnya. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Hyukjae sejak tadi sudah memeluk Sungmin yang terus terisak. Kris juga ikut menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa sampai kerumah nya bersama.

Naluri seorang kakak milik Donghae menyala terang, ia ingin sekali menghabisi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Donghae selama ini sudah mencoba untuk percaya pada Kyuhyun karna Sungmin sangat mencintai pemuda itu, tapi nyata nya cinta Sungmin di sia-siakan. Sebagai kakak, wajar jika Donghae murka.

Setelah berhasil meredam emosinya, Donghae memutuskan, "Kau akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, barang-barang mu disana biar aku yang mengurus,"

Sungmin memandang Donghae, "Aku ingin ke Mokpo, Hae-ah. Aku ingin bersama halmonie,"

"Kau yakin, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Hyukjae lembut, ia mengusap surai Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku yakin, aku butuh waktu sendiri sekarang." Sungmin beralih menatap Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Sajangnim, bisa kah aku mengambil cuti?"

Kris terkekeh, "Ambil semua cuti mu, berliburlah sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Kau tenang saja, kau tetap akan di gaji full,"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih," dan Sungmin kembali pada Donghae, "Hae-ah,"

Donghae menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu mau mu, kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri itu benar. Besok aku akan mengantar mu ke Mokpo, dan ku pastikan bajingan itu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi,"

"Hae-ah, jangan bicara kasar begitu," tegur Hyukjae.

"Ini sudah janji ku, Hyuk," ujar Donghae tegas.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun terusik tidurnya karna suara bel yang tak kunjung berhenti, ia membuka matanya dengan malas dan beranjak duduk disofanya. Ketika Kyuhyun duduk ia melihat isi apartement nya yang berantakan dan baru sadar kalau ia langsung jatuh tertidur semalam setelah menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan berjalan ke pintu. Kyuhyun memegang handle pintu dan membuka pintu apartementnya, dan begitu ia membuka pintu…

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras Kyuhyun dapatkan di pipi kanannya. Kyuhyun meringis dan ia mendengus ketika tahu bahwa Kakak perempuannya lah pelakunya, dibelakang Heechul berdiri Hangeng yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap keduanya.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan mu!" ucap Heechul sambil berlalu masuk diikuti Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti kedua kakak nya ke ruang tengah.

"Kalian datang pagi sekali, mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Heechul yang sudah emosi menghentakkan tas nya ke meja hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, ia menghadap Kyuhyun sambil bertolak pinggang, "Kau gila, ya? Atau sudah tidak punya akal sehat? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sungmin?!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Apakah gossip nya menyebar secepat itu?"

"Gossip kau bilang? Donghae menelfon ku pagi ini dan meminta alamat mu agar ia bisa mengambil barang-barang Sungmin yang ada diapartement mu!"

"Kenapa dia harus menanyakan alamat ku pada mu jika dia bisa menanyakannya pada Sungmin?"

"Kau fikir karna apa? Tentu saja karna Sungmin enggan bicara tentang mu setelah hal kotor yang kau lakukan dengan wanita murahan itu disini semalam!" ucap Heechul emosi menatap Kyuhyun yang ada didapur.

Hangeng pun berdiri dan mengusap lengan istrinya, "Tenangkan dirimu, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, mereka pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan,"

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatai Heeyon wanita murahan, bagaimana pun juga disini aku yang salah," bela Kyuhyun, membuat darah Heechul mendadak mendidih.

"Memang kau yang salah! Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki kau bisa tegas terhadap wanita yang ada dihidup mu dan apa? Kau baru saja membelanya? Kau lebih membela wanita itu dibandingkan Sungmin?!" Heechul mengambil tas nya dan bergegas pergi, "Dulu kau mencaci maki kelakukan ku dan kakak mu, tapi lihat lah sekarang. Setidaknya kami saling setia, tidak seperti mu! Memuakkan!"

Heechul berjalan cepat keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun, Hanggeng menghela nafas melihat kepergian istrinya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kecewa, "Kita bicara lagi nanti,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian kedua kakaknya, setidaknya Hanggeng tidak akan membentaknya seperti Heechul, itu melegakan mengetahui setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengerti posisinya.

Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya disisi meja dapur, dan tanpa sadar mencengkramnya ketika mengingat bagaimana ekspressi wajah Sungmin semalam, dan bagaimana terlukanya Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar seorang bajingan,"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sebenarnya tidak harus pergi," ucap Hanni ketika mengantar Sungmin kedepan halaman rumah Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Ya benar kata Hanni. Seharusnya kau tidak pergi, bukan kau yang salah disini, Min,"

Sungmin tersneyum tipis, "Aku hanya perlu waktu sendiri, menata kembali hati ku. Aku bersamanya tidak sebentar, Hanni, Hyuk,"

Hanni dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sungmin, "Kami akan selalu berada disisi mu, Min"

Sungmin mengangguk, membalas pelukan sahabatnya, "Aku tahu,"

Ryeowook yang baru datang bersama suaminya, Yesung pun berlari menuju Hanni, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin yang sedang berpelukan, dengan sigap wanita mungil itu bergegas bergabung memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Kau hampir membuat lengan ku patah!" omel Hyukjae.

Hanni dan Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian Donghae memanggil.

"Sungmin-ah, kita berangkat sekarang,"

Sungmin mengangguk, Donghae pun mendekati mereka dan memeluk Hyukjae, ia mengecup bibir istrinya dan berjanji akan pulang setelah Sungmin sampai. Sungmin melihat nya dengan pandangan hangat, Hanni kini sedang berada dipelukan suaminya, Ryeowook pun sama. Ia menghela nafas, iri melihat kehangatan hubungan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, aku akan merindukan kalian," ucap Sungmin sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

Semua melambai ketika Donghae menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi perkarangan rumah, Sungmin melihat semuanya dari kaca spion yang ada samping mobil, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Ia akan memulai awal yang baru, awal yang baru tanpa ada Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Heeyon yang duduk didepannya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Heeyon merasa risih karna dilihat sedemikian rupa, sudah hampir setengah jam dari awal kedatangan Heeyon diapartement Kris dan yang dilakukan pria itu hanya duduk diam dan memandang Heeyon dengan tatapan tajam seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?"

Kris masih mempertahankan tatapannya, "Kau merasa tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku?"

Heeyon melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Untuk apa aku menjelaskan jika kau saja sudah tahu semuanya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu, Heeyon yang ku kenal adalah wanita dengan harga diri yang selangit, tapi ternyata penilaian ku selama ini salah,"

Heeyon merengut, tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kris, "Kyuhyun menerima ku, kami saling menyukai."

"Kau menggodanya," sela Kris sebelum Heeyon membela diri lagi, "Aku tahu Kyuhyun orang yang seperti apa, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memahami kepribadian pria itu, dan aku lebih tahu kepribadian mu, jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun luluh jika kau tidak menggodanya duluan,"

"Ya, aku memang menggodanya," Heeyon tertawa datar, "Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, dan ku lihat Kyuhyun juga masih menyimpan perasaan itu padaku walaupun sedikit, penghalang kita hanyalah Sungmin!"

Kris menggeleng, "Bukan Sungmin penghalangnya, tapi kau. Coba bayangkan jika kau ada diposisi Sungmin, bagaimana perasaan mu, Hee? Kalian sama-sama perempuan, bukankah menyakitkan?" Heeyon terdiam dan kemudian menunduk, setitik rasa bersalah kini membekas direlung hatinya, hati nurani nya terketuk, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri jika hal seperti ini terjadi padanya.

Kris pun melanjutkan, "Tidak semua keinginan kita bisa sejalan dengan kenyataan, Hee. Kau dulu pergi tanpa memberi kabar atau tanda pada Kyuhyun kalau kau masih hidup, dan tiba-tiba kau datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kehidupan disini selama kau menghilang, biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya, kau muda, cantik, berbakat, banyak pria mapan diluar sana yang mengantri untuk berkencan dengan mu," Kris menghela nafas, "Hanya satu permintaan ku, lepaskanlah hal-hal yang seharusnya dilepaskan,"

Setelah itu Kris melangkah keluar dari apartementnya, sengaja meninggalkan Heeyon agar gadis itu bisa berfikir jernih tentang masalah ini.

Heeyon termenung, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Kris. Ego nya terluka, tapi dia juga punya hati nurani, ia baru sadar jika cinta nya sudah berubah menjadi obsesi dan membuatnya menjadi bukan dirinya. Heeyon menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae sampai di rumah nenek Sungmin ketika sore menjelang malam, karna lelah Donghae memutuskan untuk menginap semalam sebelum kembali ke Seoul besok, ia sudah mengabari Hyukjae bahwa ia akan pulang besok dan Hyukjae mengerti.

Begitu sampai dan bertemu neneknya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah memeluk neneknya dan menangis kembali. Tanpa bicara pun sang nenek tahu kalau cucu satu-satunya tengah terluka, dengan sabar nenek Sungmin mengelus punggung gadis itu dan membiarkan cucunya meluapkan semua kesal dihatinya. Walaupun dalam hati ia pun sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dan setelah selesai menangis, Sungmin pun beranjak masuk ke kamar dan tidak keluar lagi sampai keesokan harinya ketika Donghae hendak pulang.

"Kau baik-baiklah disini, jaga Halmonie dan jaga dirimu," pesan Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumah bersama Sungmin, sementara sang nenek didalam rumah, toh Donghae juga sudah pamit.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati,"

Donghae mengangguk, ia pun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Donghae yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, setelah cukup lama berpelukan mereka pun saling melepaskan, dan Donghae pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan mundur keluar halaman. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke udara mengiri kepergian mobil Donghae yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang ketika menuruni bukit. Sungmin menghela nafas dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah nenek nya.

Sungmin menutup pintu kayu rumah nenek nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, namun ia malah dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat nenek nya terbaring dilantai dapur dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri,

"Halmonie!" jerit Sungmin,

.

.

.

Sementara itu Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan gelisah, entah kenapa sejak ia meninggalkan rumah nenek Sungmin perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Apakah ini suatu pertanda buruk akan terjadi pada Sungmin ketika ia pergi?

Menyerah dengan perasaan buruk nya dan mengingat ia belum terlalu jauh berkendara, Donghae pun memilih untuk memutar balik laju mobilnya dan kembali menuju rumah nenek Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal, raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspressi putus asa karna sejak tadi baik Kibum maupun Yesung tidak ada yang mau memberitahu nya dimana Sungmin berada. Tadi pagi ia sudah kerumah Donghae namun ternyata gadis itu tidak ada, dan Donghae pun tidak ada,

"**Jika kau menyakiti Sungmin barang seujung jari saja, aku akan membuat kau tidak bisa lagi melihat Sungmin,"**

Kyuhyun mengingat kalimat ancaman itu, Donghae selalu mengatakannya jika ada kesempatan. Sepertinya pria itu belum pernah benar-benar percaya padanya, dan sekarang ia mengacaukan segalanya.

Kyuhyun takut, ia takut jika Donghae membawa Sungmin pergi ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, Kyuhyun tidak bisa kehilangan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Hyung, aku mohon, kau pasti tahu kan dimana Sungmin? Ryeowook pasti memberitahu mu," ucap Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi, Yesung hanya menatapnya datar.

Ia, Kibum, Donghae, bersama istri mereka sudah berjanji agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku,"

"Kau bohong, hyung,"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Biarkan dia sendiri, Kyu, mungkin ini memang yang dibutuhkannya, waktu untuk menata kembali hatinya,"

Kyuhyun hendak membalas ucapan Yesung ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan masuklah Hanggeng. Hanggeng melihat Yesung, dan dengan segera Yesung undur diri. Kini tinggalah Hanggeng dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri berhadapan diruangan Kyuhyun.

Hanggeng yang pertama kali bicara, "Kita harus bicara,"

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu didepan ICU dengan tangan gemetar sedangkan Donghae sedang menelfon orang rumahnya memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada nenek Sungmin. Untung saja Donghae kembali kerumah ketika Sungmin hendak memanggil ambulance, Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana nasib nenek nya jika saja ia telat membawa neneknya kerumah sakit.

Sungmin merasa sangat tidak berguna, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu jika selama ini neneknya mengidap penyakit kanker darah yang parah? Bahkan dokter bilang neneknya sudah berada di stadium empat. Selama ini neneknya selalu terlihat sehat jika Sungmin berkunjung ataupun menelfon, neneknya tidak pernah mengeluh sakit ataupun terlihat sakit, mungkin hanya sekedar batuk yang menurut nya masih dalam tahap wajar. Jadi, wajar bila Sungmin terkejut bukan main ketika dokter mengatakan kanker darah yang dialami neneknya sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

"Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam seseorang, ia sudah tahu kalau itu tangan Donghae. Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk memeluk Donghae, kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Donghae dengan sabar menepuk punggung Sungmin, "Keluarga kita akan sampai disini secepatnya, kau tidak akan sendirian menghadapi ini,"

"Selama ini ku kira halmonie sehat, dia selalu terlihat sehat setiap kali aku berkunjung," ucap Sungmin disela-sela tangisannya.

"Bukan salah mu, halmonie hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir," sahut Donghae berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Beberapa saat mereka duduk dalam keheningan, dan ketika pintu ruang ICU terbuka, Sungmin langsung bangkit mengahampiri Dokter yang menangani neneknya, "Usainim bagaimana keadaan halmonie?"

Raut wajah sang dokter tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang menyakinkan, dokter itu menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Sungmin, "Temui nenek mu didalam, mungkin ini adalah malam terakhirnya,"

Dan sang dokter pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku disana. Sungmin tidak yakin ia sanggup berdiri jika saja tidak ada Donghae yang menopang tubuhnya, tubuhnya seperti kehilangan berat, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Malam terakhir!

Neneknya tidak akan bisa melewati malam-malam lainnya, Sungmin menyesal karna kemarin malam tidak keluar kamar dan memilih untuk menangisi nasib cintanya, padahal kemarin malam adalah malam terkahirnya bersama neneknya. Sungmin menangis kembali, kali ini lebih kencang.

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan rawat neneknya dengan wajah kusut, air mata sudah tidak ada diwajahnya namun matanya kini membengkak. Hati nya miris ketika tubuh neneknya tidak dipasangi alat-alat yang dapat membuat neneknya hidup lebih lama. Mungkin inilah pilihan neneknya, mungkin neneknya sudah lelah dengan penyakitnya. Seketika Sungmin ingin menangis lagi, namun ia mencoba kuat, nenek nya tidak boleh melihatnya menangis.

Sungmin tersenyum memaksa ketika ia melihat neneknya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, dengan segera Sungmin menggapai tangan neneknya.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil halmonie ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Ne, naya, halmonie," ucap Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Dengarkan, halmonie, nak," Hati Sungmin teriris kembali ketika melihat usaha neneknya untuk bicara, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan mendengarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu dan Kyuhyun bukanlah akhir dari hidup. Kau masih muda dan cantik, kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Jangan dendam ataupun marah terlalu berlebihan dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah orang yang selama ini menemani dan menjaga mu disaat halmonie tidak bisa menjaga mu. Jangan membencinya hanya karena kesalahannya sekali dan jangan pernah lupakan kebaikannya selama ini hanya karna kesalahannya satu kali."

"Ne, halmonie, aku tidak akan membenci Kyuhyun, aku hanya butuh waktu,"

"Setelah pulang dari sini, kau bukalah lemari pakaian halmonie, ada sebuah kotak disana. Bukalah dan cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan ambigu neneknya, ketika ia hendak bertanya, ia melihat neneknya sudah menutup mata. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia langsung memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasan neneknya, namun nihil. Tidak ada denyut nadi dan deru nafas pada neneknya, Sungmin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi neneknya kemudian air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun tumpah begitu saja.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan dua hal terpenting dalam hidupnya secara bersamaan.

Sungmin merasa semuanya menjadi gelap, tapi ia masih sadar ketika Donghae masuk dan menghela tubuhnya keluar ruangan dan melihat sekerumpulan orang berjas putih sibuk di depat jasad neneknya.

Dan setelah itu semua pandangan Sungmin menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Kau mau datang untuk memukul ku, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Hanggeng duduk di sofa.

Hanggeng mengangkat bahunya, "Ku fikir kau sudah cukup dewasa dalam mengambil tindakan, Kyu. Ternyata aku salah, kau tidak bisa menyikapi hal ini dengan baik,"

"Aku frustasi, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Sungmin, semua orang meminta aku untuk segera menikahi Sungmin, kalian tidak pernah tahu kan kalau aku belum siap. Aku ingin menikahinya, tapi nanti jika aku sudah siap, aku tertekan,"

"Dan wanita itu melemparkan dirinya padamu, kau tertekan dan dia melemparkan dirinya padamu," sela Hanggeng.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya sejak awal aku tahu Heeyon punya niat lain, Hyung. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca gelagat nya,"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja… ya, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku tertekan dan aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa melepaskan ku dari tekanan itu sejenak,"

"Jadi kau dan Heeyon saling memanfaatkan?" simpul Hanggeng,

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Tapi kau tahu bukan kalau itu akan menyakiti Sungmin? Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk mendatangi Sungmin dan mengemis minta maaf darinya, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki inisiatif seperti itu," Hanggeng menghela nafas, "Tapi kau harus yakin dulu dengan hatimu, Kyu. Sungmin membutuhkan seorang pria, bukan cowok seperti mu,"

Kemudian hening.

Kyuhyun terdiam, terpaku dengan ucapan kakak laki-lakinya. Ya, selama ini memang ia selalu bertingkah layaknya remaja, bukan seperti pria dewasa. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Heeyon tinggal diapartementnya, dan seharusnya ia mendorong gadis itu ketika ia merangkak duduk dipangkuannya. Tapi nyatanya? Kyuhyun membiarkan semua itu terjadi, dan akibatnya dia kini kehilangan Sungmin.

DRTTT… DRRTTT…

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar getar ponsel milik Hanggeng. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspressi aneh yang ditunjukan kakaknya, siapa yang menelfonnya?

"Yeoboseyeo.."

"…"

Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut yang ditampilkan kakaknya, ia jadi semakin penasaran siapa yang menelfon Hanggeng.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana," tutupnya.

Hanggeng memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hanggeng menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memberitahukan berita duka yang baru saja didapatnya, "Nenek Sungmin baru saja meninggal,"

"Apa?" pekik Kyuhyun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan kakak laki-lakinya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur tanah Mokpo siang itu menyelimuti suasana duka diarea pemakaman umum tersebut. Isak tangis terdengar disana-sini, menghantarkan jasad yang sudah berada didalam peti mati itu ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Sungmin berdiri didepan lubang pemakaman neneknya didampingi Hyukjae dan Ryeowook. Ia sudah tidak menangis tapi jelas terlihat bahwa matanya nya yang bengkak tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. Sungmin sengaja langsung memakamkan neneknya pada hari yang sama dengan hari kematiannya, itu karna Sungmin tidak kuat jika harus melihat jasad neneknya yang terbujur kaku didalam peti lebih lama.

Seluruh teman dan keluarga sudah datang sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan langsung mengikuti upacara pemakaman yang langsung diadakan Sungmin. Hyukjae masih menangis disebelah Sungmin, namun tidak sehisteris ketika baru tiba. Semua tentu tidak menyangka jika yang ditimbun didalam tanah itu adalah nenek Sungmin, karna selama ini semua orang melihat bahwa nenek Sungmin sehat. Semua ini terlalu mendadak, dan terlalu berdekatan untuk Sungmin.

Setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir, Sungmin dan rombongan pun bergegas meninggalkan area pemakaman. Sungmin memang tidak menangis, tapi matanya menunjukan pandangan kosong yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Sungmin sudah lelah menangis, ia selalu menangis, dan ia merasa bahwa kini air matanya sudah habis.

Sungmin juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun ada disini, memperhatikannya sejak tadi, tapi Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, jika Kyuhyun ada disini lantas apa? Dia kesini untuk menghormati neneknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan gelas nya dengan gerakan malas, matanya menatap awas pada sosok yang tengah rapuh disana, memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah nya. ia tampak sedih dan kosong, walaupun dikelilingi orang-orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapi, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu arah dan kosong. Kyuhyun tahu pasti Sungmin benar-benar merasa kehilangan, neneknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegak ketika melihat Kris memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

.

Sungmin diam dan tidak merespon apa-apa ketika Kris memeluknya erat, Sungmin tahu jika sejak tadi Kris memperhatikan nya dalam diam, pura-pura mendengarkan ucapan Kibum dan Donghae. Semua yang ada disofa terkejut melihat Kris yang memeluk Sungmin, namun mereka maklum karna memang itulah yang dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kris sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin diam, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing.

"Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris, dan tanpa kata ia pun bangkit, mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir orang-orang dan memilih untuk naik kelantai dua dimana kamar nya berada.

Sementara itu mata elang milik Kyuhyun terus saja mengawasi ketika Sungmin naik dan menghilang di tangga teratas. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kris yang tengah menatap kepergian Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengepal. Entah mengapa merasa kesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk diam didalam kamarnya, memperhatikan isi kamar nya yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia kembali. Kamarnya sebelum ia kembali menjalani hidup di Seoul dan meninggalkan neneknya disini. Tidak ada yang berubah, nenek nya tidak merubah apapun yang ada dikamarnya, hanya saja kamar ini selalu bersih karna nenek nya yang selalu membersihkannya.

Sungmin mengingat kembali semuanya, ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun hanya ada ia dan nenek nya sajalah yang melawan dunia, nenek nya yang bekerja keras agar Sungmin dapat hidup dengan layak dan tetap sekolah. Sungmin juga masih mengingat bagaimana ekspressi sedih wajah nenek nya ketika ia hendak berangkat untuk melanjutkan SMA nya di Seoul delapan tahun yang lalu, semua terasa segar di otak Sungmin.

Tapi sekarang semua hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Hanya ada Sungmin disini.

"Min…"

Sungmin merasakan genggaman tangan besar yang terasa familiar. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun lah yang ada didepannya, Sungmin tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun masuk tapi saat ini melihat wajah Kyuhyun terbesit rasa sedih dan senang dalam benak Sungmin.

"Eomma dan Appa mengucapkan belasungkawa padamu, mereka tidak bisa datang karna sedang berada diluar negri,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Gwenchana, ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di Kasur tepat disebelah Sungmin. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sungmin lagi-lagi memandang kosong ke depan, ia melirik ke bawah melihat tautan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mungkin esok hari ia tidak akan bisa menggenggam tangan ini lagi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu,

Sungmin menggeleng, "Belum,"

Kemudian hening, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik ia diam karna itulah yang dibutuhkan Sungmin saat ini, namun batinnya juga gelisah melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf, atas kelakuan ku," Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin,

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu," Sungmin kini memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku hanya membutuhkan mu untuk menemaniku malam ini,"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, "Kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Hanya malam ini, besok, kau sudah bebas, Kyu. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, besok, tapi malam ini izinkan aku memeluk mu sepanjang malam, Kyu,"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, kebahagiaan itu pergi secepat ia datang. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki malam ini bukan?

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin ingin menangis namun air mata tidak keluar dari sudut matanya, ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi pelukan yang penuh dengan kenyamanan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Hanya malam ini, tegas Sungmin dalam hati. Ia harus menghafal pelukan ini baik-baik di otaknya agar kelak ia merindukan pelukan ini, ia hanya perlu mengingatnya.

"Aku mencintai mu," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam, bisikan Kyuhyun bagaikan ilusi semata baginya.

.

.

.

TBC

Update asap kan? Cuma selang satu hari lho hihihi^^

Nah, sampailah kita dikonflik puncak ff ini, menurut ku ini terlalu cepat, tapi emang dasarnya gamau bikin long-chapter jadi dipercepat aja.

Buat yang kesel sama Heeyon, tenang ya, setelah ini dia akan muncul sedikit dan menghilang. Buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu kris dan keluarga sungmin, ditunggu sesaat lagi. Yang mau kyuhyun menderita? Tenang, penderitaan kyuhyun akan segera dimulai hehe_

**Big Thanks Too :**

**ShinJiWoo920202, minnalee1, HitaManis, fivah, pumpkins yellow, .3 , fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyer ChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	6. Chapter 6

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tepat didepan Sungmin dan Kris duduk. Setelah pemakaman, Sungmin memilih untuk menetap dirumah Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tentu saja kedua pasangan itu dengan senang hati menerima Sungmin.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kris yang duduk disebelah Sungmin, seminggu belakangan ini Kris seperti tidak terpisahkan dengan Sungmin. Kemana pun Sungmin pergi pasti Kris mengikuti, Donghae tentu saja tahu kalau Kris menyimpan perhatian lebih dengan adik nya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Kris terlalu misterius menurut Donghae.

"Kau yakin ingin menjual rumah nenek mu di Mokpo?" tanya Donghae, sedikit tidak yakin dengan keputusan gadis itu untuk menjual rumah neneknya diMokpo.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan mulai mencari apartement setelah rumah nya terjual,"

Donghae mengangguk paham, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris yang duduk disebelah Sungmin, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sungmin seminggu belakangan ini,"

Kris mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu,"

Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika Hyukjae datang dengan senampan minuman dan kue kering, ia menaruh nampan itu dimeja dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah suaminya.

"Ku dengar besok kau sudah mulai bekerja, Min?" tanya Hyukjae yang baru bergabung.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa seterusnya menelantarkan pekerjaan ku, Hyuk,"

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?" suara Hyukjae terdengar khawatir.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik,"

Donghae meminum minumannya dan mengambil sepotong kue kering di topless, "Bagaimana jika kita keluar? Sudah satu minggu kita selalu berada dirumah, kita butuh udara segar, bukan?"

Hyukjae langsung antusias, "Geurom, bagaimana jika kita hangout diluar?"

Sungmin tampak berfikir, ia melirik Kris yang ada disebelahnya dan nyatanya pria itu juga sedang menatapnya, Sungmin tersenyum kikuk dan Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk,"

"Kris-ssi lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami," ucap Hyukjae sambil tertawa kecil melihat gelagat aneh yang pada reaksi Sungmin.

Kris tersenyum dengan sempurna, "Geurom,"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Apa kalian pernah merasa bahwa kalian terjatuh, terjebak namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirimu? Sesuatu yang mengubah mu menjadi bukan dirimu hanya dalam satu minggu.**

**Jika kalian tidak pernah merasakannya, maka jangan sampai kalian merasakannya. Kalian tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.**

**Lihat lah aku sekarang, memakai kaus putih yang kini sudah sangat lusuh, celana pendek kotak-kotak. Tidak bercukur selama satu minggu, bahkan aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mandi.**

**Ini bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang kalian tahu. Setiap hari aku selalu tampil rapih, elegan, dan maskulin dengan setelan kerja yang memang khusus dibuat untuk ku.**

**Tapi lihat sekarang, sudah satu minggu aku mengurung diri di apartement ku. Apartement yang biasanya tampak maskulin dan mewah kini tidak jauh seperti pemukiman kumuh yang kotor tak terurus. Ya, aku melarang pembantu rumah tangga ku memasuki apartement. Aku makan sesuatu yang instant setiap hari sampai-sampai bungkusnya berserakan dilantai dan mengeluarkan bau tidak enak, tapi aku tidak peduli, semua indera ku kini mati rasa tak bisa berfungsi.**

**Terutama organ yang mereka sebut hati. Perasaan ku tawar, aku tidak bisa tertawa ketika menonton film komedi seharian, tidak menangis ketika menonton film drama, tidak mengeluarkan ekspressi apapun ketika menonton apa yang ada di TV layar lebar ku.**

**Ini sudah seminggu sejak malam terakhir aku memeluk Sungmin, malam terakhir kami. Ku fikir itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, namun ternyata Sungmin tidak main-main. Paginya aku tidak menemukan Sungmin disebelah ku, ketika aku keluar kamarnya, Donghae lah yang menyambutku. Bukan sebuah sambutan sebenarnya melainkan pengusiran ku dari rumah dan kehidupan Sungmin.**

**Sampai aku meninggalkan rumah nya, aku tidak melihat Sungmin. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan. **

**Aku merasa bersalah, sungguh. Aku merasa bodoh karena bisa sampai mengkhianati kesetiaan Sungmin. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak, aku tidak mengelak ketika dia mengatai ku bajingan atau hal kotor lainnya karna kelakuan ku memang mencerminkan seorang cowok remaja bukan seorang pria dewasa. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, tapi aku merasa tidak pantas. Dilema menggerayangi hatiku, sebagai seorang pria yang baru saja putus cinta seharusnya aku tidak sampai ketahap terpuruk semengerikan ini, seharusnya aku tidak sehancur ini. Tapi Sungmin lebih sakit daripada aku, dia dikhianati seseorang yang ia jaga dan setelahnya ia harus kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga kandung nya.**

**Cho Kyuhyun ingin menjadi sandaran bagi seorang Lee Sungmin, namun aku tidak pantas.**

**Tapi tanpa Sungmin? Hidup Cho Kyuhyun berantakan.**

**Aku sudah terjaga sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun yang aku lakukan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ku yang berantakan. Ranjang yang sama, namun terasa lebih besar saat ini karna hanya ada aku saja disini. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ku, ketukan pintu. Ku abaikan suara itu dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.**

**Sekarang ada gedoran pintu, gedoran yang cukup ganas.**

**Kembali aku mengabaikan suara itu, namun kini sebuah suara terdengar sangat lantang.**

"**Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau ada didalam! Buka pintunya!"**

**Oh, sial!**

**Cho Heechul.**

"**Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini dalam waktu satu menit aku akan mendobrak pintu ini dengan tangan ku sendiri!"**

**Aku percaya dia bisa melakukannya.**

**Malas. Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal Sungmin, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti vanilla yang manis, seperti Sungmin.**

"**CHO KYUHYUN!"**

**Aku menggeram kesal. Kemana semua penjaga pintu apartement? Kemana Jack yang biasanya mengusir orang-orang yang tidak aku inginkan berkunjung? Kenapa wanita itu tidak diseret keluar karna sudah membuat keributan?**

**Jack, kau akan mati ditangan ku.**

**Dengan malas, aku beranjak bangkit dari Kasur, berjalan ke pintu dengan sangat lambat, butuh usaha keras untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap berdiri dan berjalan. Semua langkah kaki ku terasa begitu berat.**

**Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara berlebihan aku akhirnya membuka pintu dan terlihat lah sosok Cho Heechul yang menyebalkan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang, matanya melotot dan menyala merah seakan siap menelan ku bulat-bulat. Tapi dia selalu cantik, rambut panjangnya ia sanggul asal, tas nya bertengger anggun di pergelangan tangannya.**

**Aku sedikit menoleh kan kepala ku ke samping dan melihat ada Hangeng hyung dibelakangnya, terlihat malas namun tetap rapih dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Lalu diujung koridor aku melihat Jack sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan menyesal, baiklah Jack, kau ku maafkan karna aku sendiri tidak akan sanggup mengusir nenek sihir ini. **

**Jack, kau tidak akan mati ditangan ku, tidak hari ini.**

"**Astaga!" pekik Heechul noona, "Ini benar kau, Cho Kyuhyun?"**

**Aku tidak menjawab, malas meladeni tamu belakangan ini. Aku hanya berbalik masuk dan membiarkan kedua kakak ku masuk kedalam apartement ku yang sudah berbuah menjadi goa persembunyian.**

**Aku mendudukan tubuhku dengan malas di sofa, aku bisa melihat wajah kedua kakak ku yang tercengang melihat situasi apartement ku yang kacau balau.**

"**Kyu?" panggil Heechul, aku hanya berdehem tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan, kemudian dia mengomel, "Kenapa kau tidak menelfon semua orang seminggu belakangan? Dan apa ini? Kau sedang dalam tahap penghancuran diri, eoh?" **

**Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan marahnya pada sang suami, "Dan kau! Kenapa kau bisa membiarkan ini terjadi pada adik mu?!"**

"**Aku bahkan baru bisa masuk apartementnya sekarang, Chul!" sahut Hangeng hyung cepat, "Setiap hari aku datang dan berusaha menghubunginya namun ia tidak pernah membiarkan ku masuk,"**

"**Kyu?" Heechul noona beranjak bangun dan duduk disebelahku, "Dongsaengie?"**

**Suara nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, sebegitu buruknya kah keadaan ku?**

"**Aku baik-baik saja, Noona," aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menenangkannya, "Aku sedang tidak enak badan,"**

"**Kau kacau, kau tidak sakit," seru nya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening ku yang dingin, "Kyu, serius, ada apa dengan mu?"**

**Hangeng hyung menyenderkan punggung nya ke sofa, namun ia masih saja mengeryitkan hidungnya, mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau makanan busuk di apartement ini.**

"**Aku kehilangan semuanya, Noona,"**

"**Kau tidak kehilangan semuanya,"**

"**Aku kehilangan Sungmin," bisik ku, "Sungmin adalah semuanya dalam dunia ku,"**

**Aku mendongak dan melihat kedua kakak ku menatap ku sedih. Itulah yang sudah ku tebak, mereka pasti kasihan padaku. Tapi aku malah merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku memang butuh dikasihani, jika dikasihani memang bisa membuat ku kembali dengan Sungmin.**

"**Kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali," kini Hangeng hyung lah yang bicara, suara nya tenang dan berwibawa, aku selalu iri dengan kakak ku yang satu ini.**

"**Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat ku, aku sudah terlalu dalam menyakitinya," sial, apa itu suara ku? aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali suara ku sendiri.**

"**Jika kau bisa menunjukan niat mu dan menunjukan bagaimana kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin kembali dengan nya, aku fikir tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," sahut Heechul noona, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa simpati.**

**Aku juga berharap bisa semudah itu, tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi sesederhana itu karna ada Donghae yang melindungi nya.**

**Melihat ku yang hanya diam, Heechul noona menghela nafas jengah,**

"**Baiklah, kita bisa memperbaiki ini, kau bisa,"**

**Kenapa dia yang terlihat antusias?**

"**Pertama-tama kau pergilah mandi, bercukur, dan lakukan hal apapun agar kau bersih kembali, setelah itu kita keluar, kau butuh udara segar," Heechul menjepit hidungnya, menjengkelkan, "Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?"**

"**Aku tidak bisa keluar dan aku tidak ingin keluar,"**

**Hangeng hyung tersenyum hangat, "Kau butuh keluar, mengurung diri seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mu,"**

**Aku terdiam, mungkin Hangeng hyung benar. Aku melakukan hal seperti ini selama tujuh hari dan sama sekali tidak merasa membaik, malah merasa semakin terpuruk dan berharap waktu dapat diulang. Kemudian yang terjadi adalah aku beranjak bangun dari sofa menuju kamar mandi.**

**Aku memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna, dan sekarang kehidupan sempurna itu berantakan. **

**Dan mungkin sedikit berendam di bak mandi besar ku dapat membuat penat ini berkurang, sedikit.**

**Kyuhyun POV end.**

.

.

.

TING TONG

Jemari lentik nan indah itu kembali menekan bel pada pintu kayu salah satu kamar hotel berbintang di Seoul, ia menopangkan berat tubuhnya ke salah satu kaki nya sambil menunggu respon dari orang yang menghuni kamar tersebut. Wanita itu adalah Hanni yang tampil cantik dengan setelan kantor yang membuatnya cantik sekaligus maskulin, sebuah tas tangan bermerk terkenal tersampir ditangannya, dan jangan lupakan sepasang heels berwarna senada yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir lima menit didepan pintu, akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dahi Hanni mengerut ketika melihat penampilan Heeyon yang berantakan, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Dengan mata yang mengantuk, Heeyon memusatkan pandangannya, "Nugu?"

"Oramaniyeo, Heeyon-ah," sapa Hanni sambil tersenyum kecil.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Heeyon mengingat-ingat sampai akhirnya ia memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan wajah terkejut, seketika itu kesadarannya kembali, "JUNG HANNI?! Astaga, sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

Heeyon menyingkir kesamping agar Hanni bisa masuk, dengan senyum kecil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya Hanni melangkah masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang ditinggali Heeyon sementara yang punya kamar mengikuti setelah menutup pintunya.

Hanni mengeryitkan dahinya melihat penampilan kamar teman lama nya yang berantakan, dimeja bahkan banyak sekali kaleng-kaleng bir yang berserakan. Sepertinya Heeyon juga mengalami depresi.

"Maaf, aku belum memanggil pengurus kamar untuk bersih-bersih," ucap Heeyon sembari memunguti sampah yang ada di sofa dan meja tamu dan kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada dikamarnya, "Hanya ada soda, gwenchana?" tanya Heeyon ketika melihat isi kulkasnya.

"Gwenchana, seharusnya aku menelfon dulu," sahut Hanni sambil duduk dengan anggun di sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heeyon muncul dengan dua kaleng minuman soda ditangannya, ia menaruh minumannya dimeja dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Hanni. Kedua nya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Heeyon-lah yang memulai percakapan.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau kemari, pasti kau ingin menyalahkan ku atas apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kan? Jika iya, tanpa kau salah kan pun aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah," ucap Heeyon tertunduk,

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lama ku," ujar Hanni santai, "Dan kau memang harus menyesal. Tapi kalau kau menyesal, kenapa harus bersembunyi dsini selama satu minggu?"

Heeyon meminum minumannya, "Kau fikir karna apa? Sudah pasti karna aku malu untuk bertemu Sungmin, dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku merasa… sangat murahan,"

"Kau tahu kau tidak seperti itu, Hee. Kita berteman sejak kecil, aku tahu kau, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum karna kita selalu bersama ketika kecil,"

Heeyon menggeleng, "Aku menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba perasaan itu berubah menjadi obsesi. Seharusnya aku tidak bertindak sejauh itu," Heeyon menarik nafas, "Aku akan kembali ke Inggris lusa,"

Hanni kini menatap Heeyon lekat, ia menghela nafas kemudian berpindah agar duduk tepat disamping Heeyon dan memeluk sahabatnya, "Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat sebelum lari, Heeyon-ah,"

Heeyon mengangguk, "Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat, tapi kalau untuk menemui Sungmin, kurasa aku tidak bisa. Mungkin aku akan menitipkan salam ku padanya saja,"

"Setidaknya kau berusaha," Hanni menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan kulihat atasan Sungmin sekrang seperti tidak terpisahkan dengan Sungmin, mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana,"

Heeyon menjauhkan diri dari Hanni, "Maksudmu Kris?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Heeyon mengangguk, "Dia teman ku sejak aku pindah ke London," Hanni tersentak ketika Heeyon menggenggam tangannya, "Sungmin harus tahu siapa Kris sebenarnya, Han,"

Hanni mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau orang tua Sungmin meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat?" Hanni mengangguk, "Orangtua Kris lah yang mensabotase pesawat mereka,"

Kini Hanni benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, ia membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Benarkah yang diucapkan Heeyon? Atau ini hanya akal-akalannya saja?

"Kau bercanda," ucap Hanni tidak percaya.

Heeyon menghela nafas, "Kau selidiki saja sendiri,"

Hanni terdiam, sesekali ia melirik pada Heeyon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Apa sekarang ia sedang dipermainkan? Tapi jika dilihat dari raut wajah dan nada bicara Heeyon, Hanni tahu kalau temannya sedang tidak bercanda.

Jadi, benarkah ini?

Apakah ini alasan mengapa Kris tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan Sungmin?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam didalam kamarnya, kini ia berada di rumah orangtua nya setelah kedua kakak nya menyeretnya keluar dari apartement sementara apartementya dibersihkan oleh pembantu rumah nya. Kyuhyun memandang seisi kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, ia selalu merasakan ada yang kosong didalam tubuhnya, dan ia sudah tahu apa yang kosong.

Sungmin.

Sebuah ruangan didalam hatinya yang ia buat untuk Sungmin kini terasa kosong karna Sungmin sudah tidak ada disana. Sungmin menghilang dari kehidupannya membawa serta hatinya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Jika aku harus mati sebelum aku bangun, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat. Itu karena kau mengambil nafasku, menrenggut semua hatiku dan membawanya pergi bersama mu. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya, penderitaan ini, kehilangan mu rasanya seperti hidup didunia tanpa oksigen, karna kau oksigen ku dan kau pergi membawa seluruh pasokan oksigen ku.**

**Aku sendiri disini, tidak bergerak. Tidak maju, tidak mundur. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku menemui mu, meminta mu untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi hati ku tidak mau bergerak, hati ku tidaklah lengkap. Seandainya ada cara agar aku bisa membuat mu mengerti.**

**Kau tersenyum malam itu, mengatakan agar aku hidup lebih baik setelah kau pergi. Tapi bagaimana kau mengharapkan ku untuk hidup dengan baik, untuk hidup dengan diriku sendiri tanpa ada kau didalamnya, karna kau tahu bahwa dunia ku hanya berputar disekelilingmu. Ketika aku mengatakan kau adalah dunia ku, aku tidak main-main, kau semesta ku, tapi sayang keegoisan ku mengacaukan segalanya. Kini rasanya sangat sulit, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sulit bagiku. Beritahu aku, Sungmin-ah! Bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa harus bernafas, semua orang tahu tanpa udara manusia tidak akan bisa bernafas. Itulah yang aku rasakan semenjak kau tidak ada, tidak ada oksigen. Keluarkan aku dalam keterpurukan ini, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya kau bernafas tanpa aku karna aku merasa tidak akan bisa bernafas jika kau tidak ada disini.**

**Aku terlihat lemah bukan? Tentu saja, orang yang kau cintai meninggalkan mu karna kebodohan mu sendiri. Bahkan seorang hulk, monster hijau yang membabi buta akan takluk hanya karna seorang wanita. Bagaimana jika aku hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun? Manusia biasa.**

**Tapi entah bagaimana jiwa ku masih hidup. Aku merasa sudah mati tapi aku hidup, kau mengambil semua oksigen ku tapi aku masih bertahan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan aku tidak peduli.**

**Kyuhyun POV end.**

Dari luar pintu kamar, Leeteuk, eomma Kyuhyun menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan anak bungsunya itu, ditinggalkan kekasih tercinta pastilah menyakitkan, namun Leeteuk juga tidak bisa membenarkan sikap Kyuhyun yang menyakiti Sungmin.

Ditengah pengamatannya, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya yang renta. Leeteuk menunduk dan menemukan cucunya tengah menatapnya.

"Halmonie, kenapa murung? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun samchon tidak mau bermain dengan Hanchul?" tanya Hanchul polos,

Leeteuk mengelus surai cucunya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kyuhyun samchon sedang sedih, bagaimana jika Hanchul menghibur Kyuhyun samchon?"

Dahi mungil Hanchul mengeeryit sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sumringah, "Baiklah, halmonie," ucap gadis kecil itu, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu masuk kedalam kamar pamannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus melihat cucunya, kemudian ia pun menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan.

.

"SAMCHONNN!"

BRUUKKKK

Kyuhyun terhuyung jatuh ke Kasur nya ketika tubuhnya diterjang oleh tubuh kecil milik keponakannya. Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum akhirnya menarik Hanchul ke atas tempat tidur dan menggelitiki keponakannya. Hanchul tertawa kegelian, ia menggeliat sambil meminta ampun namun Kyuhyun tetap melancarkan aksinya, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat gadis kecil itu mulai kelelahan tertawa, ia menghentikan aksinya.

"Jika kau mengageti Samchon seperti itu lagi, aku akan menggelitiki mu sampai mengompol," ancam Kyuhyun main-main.

Hanchul duduk bersila dengan susah payah kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Samchon jahat! Hanchul kesini kan ingin menghibur samchon,"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa samchon butuh dihibur oleh anak kecil seperti mu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung mungil milik Hanchul.

Hanchul merengut sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah, "Samchon tidak mau bermain dengan ku, dan halmonie bilang samchon sedang sedih, jadi aku diutus untuk menghibur samchon,"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum samar, "Samchon sudah tidak sedih karna Hanchul ada disini,"

Hanchul menganggukan kepalanya dengan cara termanis yang Kyuhyun lihat, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya. "Samchon tidak mengajak Sungmin yimo? Kenapa samchon kesini sendirian?"

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun langsung pudar.

"Sungmin yimo mungkin tidak akan kesini lagi, sayang,"

Hanchul mengeryitkan dahi nya lucu, "Wae? Apa samchon dan yimo sedang bertengkar seperti yang sering dilakukan eomma dan appa? Biasanya eomma hanya marah sebentar dengan appa, kemudian mereka berbaikan,"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke Kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Appa dan eomma mu langsung berbaikan, sedangkan samnchon tidak,"

"Itu karena appa dan eomma saling menyayangi, memang nya samchon dan yimo tidak?" timpal gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun bangkit sejenak untuk mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya, "Kenapa bicara mu seperti orang dewasa? Memang nya kau tahu apa itu menyayangi?"

"Geurom," Kepala gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk, "Itu sama seperti aku menyayangi Baro,"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "YA! Kau menyukai Baro? Anak Kim Kibum itu?"

"Baro itu lucu, samchon!" pekik Hanchul seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bersamaan,

"Astaga," Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Memang apa alasannya kau menyukai Baro? Usia mu bahkan baru lima tahun,"

Hanchul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata polosnya ketika ia berkata, "Memangnya untuk menyayangi seseorang itu harus ada alasannya, samchon?"

Dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Seketika kata-kata Hanchul terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Kau tersadar karna ucapan keponakan mu yang baru berusia lima tahun? Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum tertawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya.

Kini ia dan Kyuhyun memang sedang menikmati malam mereka disebuah café tempat biasa mereka sering bertemu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat penghinaan Kibum, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia butuh teman bicara, dan ia merasa Kibum lah teman yang cocok untuk menemaninya berbicara.

"Aish keponakan ku menaruh hati pada anak mu," cibir Kyuhyun.

Kibum berhenti tertawa setelah melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun, ia berdehem dan menyesap kopinya pelan, "Lalu apa rencana mu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana,"

"Sekarang Sungmin punya dua bodyguard, Kyu,"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung, "Maksud mu?"

"Jika dulu hanya ada Donghae, sekarang ada Kris yang menempeli Sungmin kemana-mana," Kibum kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Oh, sudah kuduga," Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya didagu, "Dari awal aku sudah bisa menebak jika Kris itu memiliki niat lain pada Sungmin,"

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Kris, Kyu," ucap Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan memelankan volume suaranya.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum.

Kibum pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang diceritakan istrinya semalam.

**Flashback on**

**Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dilehernya, ia mengusap handuk itu ke surainya yang basah, ketika masuk kekamar Kibum mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat istrinya yang hanya duduk diam ditepi Kasur dengan pandangan kosong. Memang ia sudah melihat gelagat aneh istrinya semenjak ia pulang dari kantor, yang biasanya ia akan disambut dengan hangat, kini ia hanya dicueki saja. Kibum mulai menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran istri cantiknya saat ini.**

"**Han," panggil Kibum, ia mengusap kedua lengan istrinya dengan gerakan lembut untuk menarik perhatian istrinya, ketika merasa istrinya merespon Kibum melanjutkan, "Apa yang membuat mu menjadi pendiam seperti ini?"**

**Masih menatap lurus kedepan Hanni menjawab, "Siang tadi aku menemui Heeyon, Bum,"**

**Kibum kini menopangkan dagunya dipundak Hanni, tangannya masih bergerak mengelus lengan istrinya, "Ya, lalu?"**

"**Dia bilang lusa akan kembali ke Inggris, dan dia menyesali perbuatannya, dia akan menemui Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat dan akan menyampaikan pesan pada Sungmin," jeda sesaat, Kibum diam tak berniat menyela cerita Hanni, "Dan kemudian dia memberi tahu ku soal Kris, atasan Sungmin,"**

"**Apa yang dia beritahu?" tanya Kibum, mulai tertarik dengan cerita Hanni.**

"**Dia bilang Sungmin harus tahu siapa Kris," bisik Hanni, suaranya seperti hilang tertiup hembusan angina malam.**

"**Dan siapa sebenarnya Kris yang diceritakan Heeyon padamu?"**

"**Kau tahu kan, orang tua Sungmin meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa pesawat pribadi mereka?" Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk, "Dia bilang orangtua Kris lah yang mensabotase pesawat mereka,"**

**Kibum mengangat wajahnya dari pundak Hanni, ia melihat raut wajah keseriusan ketika akhirnya Hanni menatap wajahnya. Kibum terihat berfikir, namun ia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa mengenai ini.**

"**Bum, kita harus mencari tahu kebenarannya," ucap Hanni sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya,**

**Kibum menatap Hanni, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela, "Ya, kita harus menyelidikinya," **

**Flashback end.**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rahangnya agar tidak membuat huruf O, matanya membulat selama Kibum bercerita. Ia tahu kalau orang tua Sungmin meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pesawatnya disabotase, bahkan Sungmin juga tidak tahu.

"Apa menurut mu semuanya masuk akal?" tanya Kibum, memperhatikan ekspressi Kyuhyun yang tak terbaca.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya, mencoba kembali fokus, kemudian ia mengingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Kris. Tatapan mata pria itu, ya, tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan, seperti seseorang teman lama yang akhirnya bertemu kembali. Ya, tatapan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun waspada pada Kris, apa semuanya berhubungan dengan informasi ini?

"Aku tidak tahu, Bum, kurasa aku akan menyelidiki nya," ucap Kyuhyun setengah sadar, pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Heeyon, Kyu," Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, Kibum melanjutkan, "Kurasa hanya dia lah sumber informasi yang kau punya saat ini,"

"Aku tidak perlu menemuinya," Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya yang sudah tidak hangat, "Bukankah dia akan menemui ku sebelum berangkat ke Inggris?"

.

.

.

Mobil Kris sudah sampai didepan halaman rumah Donghae. Sungmin melepaskan seatbelt nya ketika mesin mobil Kris dimatikan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku, sajangnim," ucap Sungmin ketika selesai membuka seatbelt nya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku sajangnim ketika kita diluar sekolah,"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Tapi akan lebih nyaman jika seperti ini, sajangnim,"

Kris menarik rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya kebelakang menggunakan jarinya, ia menatap Sungmin sebentar, kemudian berpaling, "Masuklah, sudah malam,"

Sungmin mengangguk mengabaikan tatapan kecewa yang tergambar jelas dimata atasannya, "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas tumpangannya, sajangnim, selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam,"

Sungmin mengambil tas nya dikursi belakang, kemudian ia pun bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menuju beranda rumah. Ia tersenyum mengantar kepergian mobil atasannya yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumah Donghae. Ketika ia sudah tidak melihat mobil atasannya, Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang bersama Kris?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Hyukjae yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu utama rumah mereka. Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan sepatu yang ada disamping nya.

"Ya, begitulah," Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Hyukjae tengah sibuk didapur, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, "Kau sedang membuat kimchi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Persediaan kimchi kita sudah semakin menipis, jadi lebih baik ku buat sekarang, mumpung sedang tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan,"

"Baiklah, biar ku bantu," sahut Sungmin sambil menggulung lengan baju kerja nya sampai ke siku.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melumuri lobak dengan bumbu yang ia buat.

"Sudah, sajangnim tadi mengajak makan dulu sebelum pulang,"

"Sepertinya Kris itu menaruh perhatian lebih dengan mu, Min,"

Tangan Sungmin yang tengah melumuri lobak pun seketika berhenti, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti "Apa maksud mu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya acuh tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, "Aku fikir dia menyukai mu, buktinya dia selalu menemani mu kemana-mana, perhatian dengan mengantar dan menjemput mu, aku fikir jika dia hanya menganggap mu sebagai rekan kerja dia tidak mungin bertingkah sejauh ini,"

"Entahlah, Hyuk," Sungmin menghela nafas, "Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu, Kyuhyun masih mendominasi perasaan ku,"

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Hyukjae tak mampu menahan senyumannya, "Aku tahu, kau dan Kyuhyun bersama tidaklah sebentar, aku yakin ini tidak akan mudah,"

"Sebenarnya aku heran, Hyuk," Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Setelah malam dimana kami bersama, Kyuhyun tidak terlihat dimana-mana, dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk meminta maaf padaku. Apa benar dia sudah kembali pada wanita itu?"

"Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun tidak seburuk itu," Hyukjae kini menatap Sungmin, "Ku dengar dia tidak masuk kantor seminggu belakangan ini, dan tidak ada yang tahu keadaannya. Ku dengar dari teman-temannya juga dia menolak siapapun yang datang ke apartementnya, intinya dia sedang mengurung diri di apartement nya,"

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya, tidak yakin dengan informasi yang diberikan Hyukjae, "Kau serius? Kyuhyun tidak masuk kantor selama satu minggu?" Hyukjae mengangguk, "Bahkan dulu dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada hangout bersama ku," gumam Sungmin yang masih bisa didengar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, setidaknya Sungmin masih peduli dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae memang tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menyakiti Sungmin, namun Hyukjae juga tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu putus begitu saja. Hyukjae tahu jika kedua sahabatnya itu masih saling meyayangi, hubungan mereka hanya sedang diuji, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Dan lagi, Hyukjae sangat menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan cuek dan tidak peka, seharusnya dia memohon agar diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja kaca milik restoran yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini. Ia memandang ke sekeliling nya, restoran ini cukup ramai mengingat saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Kyuhyun mengecek arloji nya, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia menunggu disini dan yang ditunggu belum juga tiba.

Apa seharusnya ia menelfon orang itu? untuk memastikan apakah ia jadi datang atau tidak?

Kyuhyun baru saja mengambil ponselnya dari saku jas mahalnya ketika seseorang sampai didepan mejanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu nya akhirnya datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk, Kyuhyun melirik sedikit pada koper besar yang ada disamping kursi Heeyon.

"Aneh rasanya bertemu lagi dengan mu setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini," ucap Heeyon memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun hendak menjawab sebelum disela oleh pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan. Setelah memesan menu makan siang, dan pelayan itu undur diri, Kyuhyun mengeliat di kursinya guna mencari posisi nyaman, "Semuanya menjadi kacau akhir-akhir ini,"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu," Heeyon menundukan wajahnya sedih, "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin. Semua ini salah ku, aku seharusnya tidak bertindak sejauh itu, aku ingin minta maaf pada Sungmin namun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapinya,"

"Itu juga salah ku, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu, hanya saja jangan kau ulangi lagi kesalahan seperti ini dimasa depan," Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, ia tidak bisa marah, bagaimana pun juga wanita ini adalah sosok yang penting dalam kehidupannya dimasa lalu, "Sepertinya kau akan berpergian," ucap Kyuhyun melirik pada koper besar yang ada disamping kursi Heeyon.

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun membuat Heeyon ikut tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali ke London, Kyu,"

"Mau melarikan diri, eoh?"

Heeyon tertawa, "Aku fikir ini jalan yang seharusnya aku tempuh, kalian semua sudah punya kehidupan lain disini, tidak seharusnya aku datang dan mengacaukannya,"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Kau sadar dengan cepat ternyata," Heeyon memutar bola matanya sementara Kyuhyun kini merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih serius, "Serius, Hee. Jangan merasa terasingkan begitu, bagi ku dan Kibum kau masih sahabat kami. Mungkin kesalahan kemarin adalah pelajaran bagi kita berdua. Tapi serius deh, jangan berfikir bahwa kami tidak menganggap mu teman lagi setelah kejadian ini,"

"Aku tahu, tapi memang sebaiknya aku pergi,"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan mu,"

Obrolan mereka terputus ketika pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan selesai menata pesanan mereka dan undur diri, mereka berdua pun mulai makan dengan tenang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya menikmati makanannya, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang Kibum beritahu padanya kemarin. Haruskah ia menanyakan soal Kris pada Heeyon?

"Heeyon-ah, apa yang kau tahu tentang Kris Wu?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Tangan Heeyon yang sedang bergerak memotong daging pun berhenti, ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum meletakan alat makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Pasti Kibum memberitahu mu sesuatu, kan?"

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui masalah ini, jadi aku mohon beritahu aku, Hee," nada suara Kyuhyun memohon, "Aku mencintai Sungmin,"

"Lalu jika kau tahu soal Kris, kau akan membuat informasi itu sebagai boomerang untuk Kris agar Sungmin membencinya dan kau bisa kembali dengan Sungmin, begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu," Heeyon mengusap permukaan gelasnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Kris adalah teman semenjak aku tinggal diLondon, dia satu-satunya teman ku ketika semua orang mengucilkan ku. aku tidak bisa menusuknya dengan cara seperti ini,"

"Aku mengerti," Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Setidaknya aku tahu sedikit dari kebenaran itu,"

Heeyon mengangguk, ia kemudian menatap arlojinya dan mengatakan akan segera pergi karna pesawat nya akan take off dalam satu jam. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan ketika Heeyon merapihkan barang-barangnya, batinnya bergejolak karna ia tidak mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam dari Heeyon. Dia harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Ketika Heeyon sudah berdiri dan siap pergi, wanita itu menghela nafas kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Jika kau ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia ikut berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengantar kepergian Heeyon sampai kedepan pintu restoran. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan ketika Heeyon sudah masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Setelah taksi yang membawa Heeyon menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menuju mejanya, namun Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan makan siangnya melainkan menelfon seseorang.

"Aku butuh kau menyelidiki seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang ada disebrang telfonnya.

"Cari tahu semua tentang Kris Wu, terutama tentang masa lalu nya dan keluarga nya, aku ingin tahu semua keterlibatang keluarga nya dengan keluarga Sungmin. Aku ingin laporan nya selesai besok malam," perintah Kyuhyun telak, setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya, tidak peduli apakah orang suruhannya sanggup atau tidak dengan tugas yang ia berikan.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan bersama Seohyun menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu, maklum bel sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu dan para guru memang biasa nya harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dahulu sebelum pulang.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, tadi ketika ia melihat ruangan Kris masih dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berurusan dengan atasannya ia langsung buru-buru membereskan barangnya dengan niat agar ia bisa pulang sendiri hari ini. Bukannya ia tidak suka jika Kris mengantar nya pulang, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman jika berdekatan dengan atasannya terlalu lama. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa tidak sebaiknya hubungan mereka sampai seintim itu.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali sih?" seru Seohyun yang tertatih-tatih menyusulnya karna sepatu heelnya yang terlalu tinggi.

Sungmin tersenyum meminta maaf dan menormalkan laju kaki nya, "Aku buru-buru, Seo, mian,"

"Huf, kau ingin membuat aku terlihat bodoh dengan sepatu ini, kan?" gerutu Seohyun, "Oh ya, kapan kau dan Kyuhyun akan manggung kembali di café Yonghwa Oppa?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajahnya namun dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa, "Mungkin kami akan lama…"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seohyun sudah berteriak, "OMO! Pantas kau jalannya cepat sekali, ternyata sudah ada yang menjemput!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, menjemput? Ia tidak membuat janji dengan siapa-siapa jadi kenapa Seohyun berkata bahwa ia sedang dijemput? Dan Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan rahangnya untuk menganga ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersandar dimobilnya, menunggunya.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Seohyun yang menjerit kegirangan melihat Kyuhyun, ya Seohyun memang mengagumi Kyuhyun sejak mereka masih kuliah. Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memang mempesona. Kyuhyun memakai setelan kerjanya, hanya saja ia sudah menanggalkan jas dan dasinya entah kemana, lengan kemeja nya ia gulung sampai ke siku, dan kancing kemeja nya sudah terbuka dua kancing. Walaupun perasaan sakit itu masih ada, namun Sungmin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun masih mempengaruhi nya.

Seohyun yang jengkel melihat Sungmin hanya diam, akhirnya mendorong Sungmin agar maju dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kurang sigap pun hampir tersungkur, ia melototi Seohyun yang malah tersenyum lima jari. Dengan sedikit kesal, akhirnya Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini," ketus Sungmin ketika sampai didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya ke depan dada, "Aku juga merindukan mu, ngomong-ngomong,"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Serius, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemput mu," Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Bukankah itu kebiasaan ku sejak dulu?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Kyuhyun, sebuah tangan yang familiar menangkap pergelangan tangannya, belum sempat Sungmin memprotes Kyuhyuns udah menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin menatap Seohyun meminta pertolongan, tetapi yang ia lihat malah Seohyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah sumringah, Sungmin bersumpah didalam hati akan mengomeli Seohyun besok.

BLAMM

Sungmin memasang wajah kesla ketika Kyuhyun masuk dan sudah duduk manis dibelakang kemudi mobil, Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mobil, namun ia tidak menjalankan mobilnya ketika mengetahui Sungmin tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau mau terluka? Pakai sabuk pengaman mu," ucap Kyuhyun lebih seperti perintah ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bergeming, "Siapa kau sampai aku harus patuh dengan segala perintah mu,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Masih saja keras kepala,"

Sungmin masih tidak bergerak, namun sesaat kemudian ia memekik ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencondogkan tubuh ke arahnya dan memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Sungmin terdiam ketika merasakan bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun tidak menjauh dari tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan perasaan rindu itu kembali merobek jiwanya. Kedekatan ini lah yang ia rindukan, panas tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma tubuhnya.

"Ehm…"

Sungmin berdehem dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersdar, dengan canggung Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya dan keadaan diantara keduanya semakin hening dan canggung. Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa langsung memasukan gigi dan menggas mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam, bahkan Sungmin tidak menanyakan akan dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kris menatap mobil Kyuhyun dari depan gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memperhatikan sampai mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya setelah itu ia pun berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke café Yonghwa, masih dalam mode diam mereka berdua masuk kedalam café dan memesan tempat. Sementara Kyuhyun memesan minuman, Sungmin memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela, menatap jalanan seoul yang cukup padat mengingat sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, dimana orang-orang sedang berada didalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Sungmin sempat bertemu Seohyun didepan, entah mereka yang terlalu lama dijalan atau memang Seohyun yang terlalu cepat menyetir, mereka bertemu didepan padahal Sungmin yang jalan terlebih dahulu. Seohyun tidak tahu masalah apa yang menimpanya dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya tahu bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Sungmin memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya, karna menurutnya tidak penting, ini berita sedih, mungkin lain ceritanya jika ini adalah berita pernikahannya.

Sungmin tertawa sinis, pernikahan? Mungkin selamanya ia dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menikah.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"

Sungmin terkesiap, ia langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar saat tahu Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi kue dan dua ice coffe.

"Bukan karna apa-apa," sahut Sungmin.

Kemudian mereka diam kembali. Sungmin gelisah dalam duduknya, jika ia tidak terlalu mementingkan ego nya, mungkin ia akan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Namun, ia memilih untuk meredam keinginan nya itu dalam-dalam.

"Aneh rasanya jika kita hanya diam seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kita menjadi canggung,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, membuat Sungmin harus menahan nafas nya dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar merindukan senyum itu. kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memtang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih, sudah jelas Sungmin membatasi diri terhadap nya. jika begini, akan sulit bagi nya memulai kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

Sungmin memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, selalu sempurna seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun kini tampak lebih kurus sejak terkahir ia melihatnya, dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat ego Sungmin membengkak karena senang.

"Sepertinya kau melewati waktu yang sullit,"

"Ya," Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, "Kau telah memberiku neraka, Sungminnie,"

"Dan kau fikir kau tidak?" sela Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku," kini raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi serius, "Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan cukup, tapi maafkan aku,"

Sungmin meminum minumannya, "Aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak lama,"

"Jeongmalyo?" mata Kyuhyun memancarkan antusias yang besar, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Namun Sungmin harus mematahkan hati Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya, tapi untuk memulai kembali dengan mu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa."

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasa seperti mendapat neraka nya kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai…..

Apakah ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Sudah berapa lama saya gak update? 3 bulan kah? 4 bulan? Semoga minat membaca readers masih tinggi ya.

Guys… kalian tahu gak berita mengejutkan yang datang dari uri Sungminnie? Berita yang benar benar diluar perkiraan dan benar benar bikin shock… gara gara berita itupun aku jading bingung mau lanjut nulis tentang Kyumin atau berhenti karna sebuah kehampaan/? Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap berimajinasi dengan Kyumin. Sedikit curhat, bias ku di super junior itu kyuhyun dan siwon, awalnya aku fikir kalo salah satu member married, asalkan bukan bias ku aku bakal ngerasa biasa aja gak sedih banget, eh ternyata malah bikin ngedown.. yaudahlahya, kita doa'kan saja yang terbaik untuk Sungmin oppa, semoga keputusannya yang mengejutkan ini membawa kebahagiaan yang banyak untuk dirinya dan kita sebagai fans sejatinya harus mendukung apapun yang sudah diputuskan idol kita. Hehe ^^

Oke, aku sebenernya mau sekali menamatkan ff ini secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi…. Sekarang aku kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, baru masuk tugas ku sudah bergunung-gunung alias numpuk, sekarang jam belajar juga ditambah, pulang sekolah sudah sangat lelah, malam nya harus belajar, jadi gak sempet megang laptop untuk nulis. Aku tahu ini klise, tapi ini bukan alasan, ini kenyataan huhu.

Dan aku tau mungkin ff ini makin aneh, feelnya makin gak dapet, tapi yahh setidaknya masih layak dijadikan hiburan diwaktu senggang.

Udah, itu aja deh, gamau panjang-panjang. Next chapter aku gak bisa janjiin kapan, tapi kalo bisa secepatnyaaa. Terima kasih^^

**Big Thanks Too :**

** .3, fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	7. Chapter 7

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, Hyuk?" gumam Sungmin, mata nya menatap kosong pada cincin pertunangan nya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini ada di genggaman nya.

Hyukjae mematikan televisi, kemudian berdehem, "Itu wajar, setelah sekian lama tidak menampakkan diri, kalimat yang kau ucapkan malah penolakan. Aku yakin saat ini Kyuhyun sedang frustasi,"

"Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja," sahut Sungmin penuh penyesalan, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah jika mengingat kembali bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun saat itu, "Aku merasa bersalah, apalagi jika mengingat ekspresi wajah nya,"

"Itu bagus," timpal Hyukjae, "Sekali-sekali pria alpha seperti Kyuhyun harus di beri pelajaran. Tidak semua keinginan nya bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Dia menyakiti mu, dan jika dia mau mendapatkan mu kembali, tentu dia harus bekerja keras,"

Sungmin hendak bicara ketika suara pintu utama rumah terbuka, Hyukjae langsung melesat keluar karna sudah pasti itu Donghae yang baru pulang kerja. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia selalu iri setiap melihat Hyukjae yang menyambut Donghae selepas kerja. Membawakan jas dan tas suami nya, membukakan dasi, menyiapkan air panas dan makan malam.

Semua wanita pasti menginginkan hal itu dalam hidup nya, begitu juga Sungmin. Namun hanya Kyuhyun lah sosok yang muncul setiap kali Sungmin membayangkan kehidupan pernikahan.

"Hah…" Sungmin menghela nafas, "Kenapa jadi rumit begini?"

.

.

.

"**Ya, tapi untuk memulai kembali dengan mu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa."**

Kyuhyun melihat cincin pertunangannya dengan Sungmin yang kini berada di telapak tangan nya kemudian menggenggam nya erat. Sejak bertemu Sungmin tadi, yang ia pikirkan hanya lah kata-kata terakhir Sungmin di café karena setelah itu wanita itu memilih pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di café itu sendiri dalam keterdiaman nya.

CKLEK!

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar anak bungsu nya ketika melihat sang empu nya kamar sedang termenung menatap tangan kanan nya yang tergenggam. Ya, Kyuhyun memilih pulang ke rumah orang tua nya dan menetap disana daripada di apartementnya. Alasannya karena pria dewasa itu bosan dengan keadaan apartement yang sepi, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, Leeteuk tentu tahu bahwa bukan itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Kyuhyun memilih untuk pulang.

"Tangan mu pasti akan terbakar kalau kau melihati nya seperti itu," ucap Leeteuk sembari menghampiri anak bungsu nya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terkesiap, bisa dipastikan sedari tadi pria ini melamun. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk, mendudukkan diri disebelah putra bungsu nya.

"Nan gwenchana, Eomma kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu malam, "Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam,"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, kerutan di dahi nya semakin nampak namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan nya, "Aku ibu mu, aku tahu kapan anak ku berbohong dengan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja,"

"Aku tidak tahu, Eomma," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sesuatu yang ku anggap biasa setiap hari nya ternyata begitu berharga ketika sesuatu itu pergi,"

"Sesuatu yang kau maksud itu Sungmin, kan?" goda Leeteuk, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Nak, dengarkan Eomma,"

"Dalam cinta tidak ada yang instan. Dulu kamu harus meregang nyawa dulu baru Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya pada mu. Jatuh cinta itu indah, tapi tidak selalu yang indah itu adalah cinta. Jika kau merasa dia adalah hidup mu, jadi lah seorang pria dan tunjukan pada nya bahwa kau sudah berubah. Perjuangkan apa yang menurut mu baik untuk mu, namun lepaskan lah jika kau tahu bahwa itu bukan lah yang baik untuk nya,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku terlihat seperti laki-laki lemah sekarang dihadapan Eomma,"

"Kau tidak lemah, Kyu," Leeteuk menggeleng, mengusap kepala anak bungsu nya dengan sayang, "Ini adalah proses pendewasaan diri. Ini lah hidup, kau tidak bisa hanya diam dan mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi pada mu. Kau harus berjuang. Sebagai seorang CEO kau seharusnya lebih pandai dari pada Eomma,"

Kyuhyun diam, tanpa menyahuti ucapan ibu nya ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu. Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki ibu nya yang sangat baik dan pengertian ini, di saat ia merasa dunia nya hancur karena kepergian Sungmin ternyata masih ada satu malaikat yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia nya, ibu nya.

"Gomawo… Jeongmal gomawoyeo, Eomma," bisik Kyuhyun tulus.

"Kyuhyun ku tidak lemah, saat ini dia hanya sedikit rapuh,"

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Kyu? Dan untuk siapa bunga di tangan mu itu?" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di dada kemudian mulai menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, walau sebenarnya tatapan nya masih kalah jauh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi milik pria di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di depan Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah penjaga Sungmin, ia merutuki nasib sial nya pagi ini, kenapa harus Donghae yang keluar membuka pintu?

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan Donghae, dia lebih ahli dalam hal itu. Tapi dia menghormati Donghae, makanya dia menjadi segan.

"Aku ingin menjemput Sungmin, jika kau tidak keberatan," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Seharusnya kau malu menunjukan wajah di depan adik ku!" sahut Donghae sinis, benar-benar menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mneghormati mu, tapi ini urusan ku dengan Sungmin. Tolong jangan menghalangi ku," Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, dia mulai geram dengan sikap Donghae yang selalu ketus terhadap nya.

"Aku berhak ikut campur. Dan sekarang, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ku,"

-BLAM!

Baru saja Kyuhyun maju satu langkah dan langsung terhentak ketika pintu putih itu tertutup tepat didepan hidung nya. Maju selangkah lagi bisa-bisa ia akan mendapat operasi di hidung. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, akan sulit menemui Sungmin selama Donghae ada disekitar wanita itu. Laki-laki itu seperti security, aktif menjaga sungmin 24/7.

.

Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika kembali dari luar di sambut dengan Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang sudah siap di meja makan untuk sarapan, beberapa menu sarapan pun sudah tersaji disana dengan uap yang masih mengepul, dengan sigap Donghae duduk di kursi paling ujung, "Kalian sudah siap? Mari kita sarapan,"

Hyukjae duduk di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Sungmin duduk disebelah kanan nya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak sekasar itu dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Hyukjae sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami nya.

"Kalian melihat nya?" Donghae mengerutkan dahi, kemudian kini menatap Sungmin yang berdehem salah tingkah, "Jadi kalian melihatnya, aku hanya mencoba menjauhkan Sungmin dari laki-laki itu,"

Sungmin berdehem lagi, "Sebenarnya kau tidak harus menutup pintu sekeras itu di depan wajah nya,"

Donghae menggeram, entah mengapa merasa kesal karena adik nya ini masih saja membela Kyuhyun, "Sungmin-ah, aku melakukan ini untuk mu juga. Jangan mendebat ku lagi,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ia melirik Hyukjae yang mengedikkan bahu tidak mengerti. Sejak dulu memang Donghae tidak pernah akur dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun kedua nya tidak punya masalah, tapi ada saja jarak diantara kedua nya. Kemudian semua pun memilih diam, menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah tempat nya bekerja, suasana halaman sekolah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berdering satu jam yang lalu. Sungmin datang terlambat karena kelas nya mulai masih dua jam lagi, jadi sebenarnya dia belum bisa dibilang terlambat.

"Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh ke belakang, ia membungkuk ketika melihat Kris sedang berjalan menghampiri nya, "Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim,"

Kris mengangguk kemudia tersenyum kecil, "Kau baru datang?"

"Ah ye, kelas ku baru mulai dua jam lagi, apa anda sedang ada kelas?" Sungmin melirik pada setumpuk buku modul yang ada di genggaman atasannya ini.

"Ya, baiklah aku duluan, ne,"

Sungmin membungkuk ketika Kris mulai berjalan menuju lorong kelas. Namun ketika Sungmin hendak bergega smenuju ruang guru, Kris kembali memanggil Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau punya pengagum rahasia," ucap Kris kemudian kembali berjalan.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan rahang nya untuk tidak menganga ketika sampai di meja nya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi taman bunga. Iya, taman bunga. Berbagai macam bunga ada di meja nya, bahkan ada kelopak mawar yang ditabur di meja nya.

Pantas saja semua mata rekan sesame guru melihati nya ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Tanpa harus susah berfikir pun Sungmin tahu kalau ini ulah Kyuhyun. Ya, memang siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini pada nya?

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam tas kerja nya, kemudian mendial nomor pria itu. Baru dering ke dua Kyuhyun sudah menjawab telfonnya.

"**Yeoboseyeo, Sungmin-ah?"**

Sungmin menggeram, "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap meja kerja ku?"

"**Jadi kau sudah mengetahui kalau itu ulah ku? padahal aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kau tidak tahu. Bagaimana? Kau suka tidak? Aku yang memilih bunga nya, lho,"**

"Kau fikir ini lucu, heh?" Sungmin mengelus dada nya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Cepat kau suruh orang membersihkan ini sekarang juga!"

"**Kenapa harus di bersihkan? Bukankah itu indah?"**

"Jangan jadi menyebalkan, Kyu. Cepat bersihkan sekarang!"

TUT! Sungmin melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kerja nya. Berbicara dengan pria itu lama-lama bisa membuatnya mati muda karena stress.

"Sungmin-ah, setelah pulang kerja kami para guru akan pergi minum, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Seohyun kurang tepat waktu.

Sungmin menoleh tajam pada Seohyun, membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba menciut takut, "YA! Aku akan ikut! Aku benar-benar membtuhkan minuman sekarang!"

.

"Sungmin?" Yesung menanyakan ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel nya di meja dan tertawa kecil, sudah lama Yesung tidak melihat ekspressi atasannya yang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dia marah-marah karena aku mengubah meja kerja nya menjadi taman bunga, padahal aku baca di internet itu adalah cara jitu untuk meluluhkan hati wanita kebanyakan,"

"Kau tahu Sungmin bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan," timpal Yesung, memberikan berkas yang harus Kyuhyun tanda tangani.

"Dia memang bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil membaca berkas yang Yesung berikan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ku tutup," ucap Kris pada seseorang yang ada di sebrang saluran telepon nya.

Ia memasukan kembali ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana bahan nya. Ia menatap ke lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan tajam tak terbaca. Tangannya yang menggenggam besi balkon sekolah mengerat hingga urat di punggung tangannya nampak.

"Kau fikir akan semudah itu menyelidiki ku, heh? Cho Kyuhyun?" gumam nya dengan rahang mengatup.

Kemudian pria itu berbalik, ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali normal ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas yang sedang di ajar nya.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksud mu alasan kenapa orang tua Kris mensabotase pesawat orangtua Sungmin adalah karena bisnis mereka bergantung pada hasil riset yang dibuat ibu Sungmin?" simpul Kibum setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Ibu Sungmin melakukan riset terhadap perusahaan milik keluarga Kris dan sepertinya riset itu tidak menguntungkan bagi keluarga Kris Wu,"

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja café, "Karna setelah kecelakaan itu, riset ibu Sungmin juga tidak lagi diteruskan dan tidak ada yang tahu kemana file ataupun hasil riset tersebut berada,"

"Maksudmu, hilang begitu saja?" dahi Kibum mengerut dengan tatapan tidak pasti.

"Ya, seakan-akan hasil riset itu ikut hancur bersama dengan pesawat itu."

Kibum terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Kemudian mereka berdua pun sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama hanyut dalam teka-teki difikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi kasus ini sudah lama sekali, Kyu." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba,

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menghela nafas, "Setidaknya Sungmin harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang tua nya,"

"Kau yakin mau menuntaskan hal ini? Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak percaya? Dia malah akan semakin membenci mu, Kyu," ucap Kibum dengan suara seperti tercekik, wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah keraguan.

Kris Wu dikenal sebagai pengusaha berdarah dingin. Walaupun usia nya masih muda, tapi banyak pengusaha senior yang segan pada pria itu, karena menurut berita yang beredar, Kris Wu tidak segan-segan turun tangan langsung menangani orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan nya alias licik dan tak tersentuh.

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam, namun kemudian berujar penuh percaya diri, "Kita harus menemukan bukti yang kuat dulu, Bum, kenapa kau jadi orang yang pesimis begini, eoh?"

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, Kris Wu bukan orang sembarangan dan juga kasus ini sudah terlalu lama, tidak ada petunjuk atau bukti, kita hanya tahu dari cerita mulut ke mulut saja,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mengerti mengapa sahabatnya seragu ini, memang tidak ada bukti yang bisa ia temukan sampai sekarang, semuanya yang ia ungkapkan tadi pun hanyalah hipotesis yang ia buat berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari orang suruhannya. Untuk mendapatkan bukti yang nyata, itu berarti dia harus memulainya dari awal. Dan juga, lawan nya ini Kris Wu, Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana reputasi Kris di mata para pengusaha.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan ini?" tanya Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunan nya.

"Aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya, Bum," Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap tegas mata sahabatnya, "Jika benar orangtua nya terlibat, maka dia benar-benar tidak pantas berada disamping Sungmin,"

Kibum menarik nafas tajam, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibantah, "Baik, kita mulai darimana?"

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya yang nyaman, "Kita mulai dari riset, kita tentu harus tahu kan apa isi riset itu dan dimana riset itu saat ini,"

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam menatap layar laptopnya yang menyala, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja. Ternyata selama ini nenek nya menyimpan sebuah rahasia- atau mungkin masih ada banyak rahasia dibelakangnya, dan kini Sungmin tahu salah satu rahasia itu. Sementara dilayar laptopnya terpampang semua transaksi yang ada dibuku tabungan neneknya. Sungmin tidak menyangka neneknya memiliki uang sebanyak ini di tabungannya, ada berjuta won disana.

"Kenapa dia mengirimi uang setiap bulan ke rekening tabungan Halmonie?" lirih Sungmin menatap nama seseorang yang setiap bulan mengirimi uang ke rekening neneknya selama belasan tahun.

Sungmin mengambil buku tabungan neneknya yang ada disamping laptop nya yang menyala, inilah yang ia temukan di kotak penyimpanan milik neneknya, sebuah buku tabungan dan sebuah flash disk. Sungmin belum membuka flash disk nya, bahkan Sungmin ragu apakah flash disk itu masih bisa berfungsi atau tidak mengingat tampilannya yang sudah usang.

"Kris Wu, siapa kau sebenarnya?" bisik Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada dua benda peninggalan nenek nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter tujuh ini…

Hai, semuanya. Aku balik lagi nih setelah sekian lama…

Oke, pertama aku minta maaf karena udah lama banget ngegantungin teman-teman pembaca semuanya, jujur aku hampir mentok gak tau mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Prediksi ku sih cerita ini akan selesai sampai chapter 10. Aku gak mau buat konflik yang bertele-tele, takutnya kalian sudah bosan karena kelamaan. Dan aku usahakan juga cerita ini selesai dalam waktu dekat, mumpung semangat nulis lagi bagus-bagusnya.

Maaf juga kalo cerita di chapter ini pendek dan kayanya begitu-begitu aja, aku juga ngerasa kok kalo cerita ini lama-lama ngebosenin. Jadi secepatnya aku usahakan buat nyelesain cerita ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya buat kekurangan nya:"(

Oiya, makasih pake banget banget buat yang masih nungguin update cerita ini, semalem aku baru buka akun ffn ku dan ngeliat support kalian di kolom review dan pm wahh langsung buru-buru ambil laptop lanjutin cerita, karena gece jadi maaf ya kalo agak ngaco alur nya hihi^^

Dan mumpung lagi jadi pengangguran sampe September, kayanya aku bakal update cerita baru deh supaya ada kerjaan hehe tanpa mengabaikan cerita ini tentu nya. Ada yang berminat kah? Hihi^^

Oke, cukup cuap-cuap nya

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Leleekyumin, chokyucil2388, Viet, ElfVhera, venzsuju, FarahYue, Cho ami, kyuminjjang, adebby137, bondenkz, dming, azzura, sandrimayy88, .3, fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	8. Chapter 8

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruangan guru dengan langkah yang lambat dan tidak pasti. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, namun tatapan nya kosong, seperti sedang pergi entah kemana. Dibtangan kanan nya ia memegang sebuah gelas kopi yang masih panas, itu terlihat dari asap nya yang mengepul keluar. Karena tidak fokus, Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di ruang guru.

"YA! Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Seohyun menatap senior sekaligus teman nya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sungmin tersentak, "Oh, Seohyun-ah, kau membuat ku kaget,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seohyun berdiri dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Kau terlihat tidak fokus, kemana roh mu berpergian Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menaruh gelas kopinya dan mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Aku sedang memikirkan rumah nenek ku, sudah hampir satu bulan tapi belum ada pembeli yang menanyakan soal rumah itu," bohong nya.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Seohyun setengah percaya, kemudian ia pun duduk kembali di kursinya.

Setelah memastikan Seohyun duduk ditempatnya, Sungmin menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya, ketika ia hendak membuka salah satu file pekerjaan nya ia melihat sebuah cd yang ada dimejanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi nya melihat cover cd itu, sebuah kertas putih kosong dengan inisial nama yang terletak di bawah tepat di sebelah kanan kertas.

-C.K-

Tanpa perlu berfikir keras pun Sungmin sudah tahu kalau yang mengirim cd ini adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa bahwa cd yang sedang dipegangnya terasa sangat berat, seperti sedang menggenggam beban berat. Sungmin tidak tahu apa isi cd itu, tapi bisa dipastikan apapun isinya akan membuat perasaan Sungmin kembali tak menentu.

Kemarin bunga sekarang cd, sebenarnya apa maksud pria itu? apa dia sedang mempermainkan Sungmin lagi? Tingkah nya seperti anak-anak!

"Eoh? Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Sungmin terlonjak dari kursi nya, tubuh nya duduk dengan tegap karena terkejut mendengar dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun di depan meja nya dengan balutan baju kerja nya yang rapih sekaligus wajah tampan miliknya. Sungmin sempat tidak percaya bahwa pria itu ada disini sekarang, mungkin Sungmin benar-benar tidak fokus sampai mengira pria didepannya ini Kyuhyun, tapi kenyataannya memang pria itu sedang berada di depannya sekarang.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa suara nya terbata-bata.

"Aku sejak tadi ada disini," Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku semalaman tidak tidur karena memilihkan playlist itu untuk mu, kau bahkan tidak melirik nya. Kau melukai harga diri ku, Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin menghela nafas, menahan kesal yang sudah ada di dada, namun ia sadar tidak disini jika ia mau melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap pria ini, "Bisakah kita bicara ditempat lain?"

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mister Wu,"

Kris tersenyum sambil menunduk membalas sapaan murid-murid yang menyapa nya. sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap dia melewati lorong kelas, mulai dari kelas junior sampai kelas senior semua murid yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menyapa nya. Terutama para murid perempuan.

Ketika hendak melanjutkan jalan nya, Kris melihat Sungmin yang berjalan terburu-buru di ikuti dengan seorang pria dibelakangnya yang tampak lebih santai dalam langkah kaki nya. Kris mengerutkan dahi nya ketika mengenali siapa pria yang berjalan dibelakang Sungmin, "Cho Kyuhyun? Sedang apa dia berada disini? Bersama Sungmin?"

.

"Kemarin bunga sekarang sebuah playlist," Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya ketika sampai di taman samping sekolah dan berbalik, "Apa yang kau maksudkan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu nya tanda acuh, "Aku hanya ingin membuat mu terkesan,"

"Terkesan?" Sungmin mendengus, "Kau mempermalukan ku di depan semua rekan kerja ku, kenapa kau melakukan hal-hal kekanakan seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan serius, "Agar kau kembali kepada ku,"

"Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, aku tidak romantis sama sekali, kau tahu itu. Aku terlalu kaku pada wanita, aku tidak tahu perlakuan apa yang diinginkan wanita dari seorang pria. Aku mencari tahu, dan yang ku temukan adalah hal-hal yang kau sebut kekanakan ini. Ini adalah bentuk usaha ku agar kau kembali pada ku, Min. Aku tahu aku salah, aku mengacau, tapi apa kau tidak bisa memberi ku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Sungmin terpaku, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Detak jantung nya bertambah cepat mendengar kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Tidak pandai merangkai kata? Lalu apa yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan? Sungmin benci ini, perasaan nya masih terlalu lemah untuk menjauh dari pria ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Besok akhir pekan, kencan lah dengan ku selama satu hari. Setelah itu kau yang memutuskan bagaimana akhir nya," Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin ketika mengatakan nya, membuat wanita itu makin goyah pertahanannya. Kemudian pria itu berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari menuju pria itu, menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pria ini. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, perasaan nya pada Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Apa dia bodoh? Tidak, Sungmin hanya terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Pada akhirnya kau yang akan selalu berbalik dan meninggalkan ku, Kyu," gumam Sungmin, melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ku lihat tadi pagi Kyuhyun datang menemui mu,"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah nya dari makan siangnya, sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak lapar. Tapi atasannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, memaksa bahkan sedikit menyeret Sungmin untuk makan siang bersama. Sungmin menegakkan duduknya, "Dia sedikit keterlaluan,"

"Menurutku itu salah satu bentuk keromantisan, mengirimi bunga dan sebuah cd?" timpal Kris diimbangi dengan senyum sejuta pesona milik nya.

"Saya tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu," Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduk nya, "Bisakah kita tidak membahas soal itu sekarang?"

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin dan Kris secara bersamaan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil Sungmin, Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat Changmin lah yang memanggilnya. Setahu nya Changmin sedang berada di luar negri karena pekerjaan nya.

"Benar kau, ku kira aku salah memanggil orang tadi," Changmin tertawa ringan, kemudian menjabat tangan Sungmin, kemudia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, "Eo, Siapa pria ini?"

Sungmin berdehem, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, "Changmin-ah, ini atasan ku, Tuan Wu,"

Kris berdiri, tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Panggil saja Kris, senang berkenalan dengan salah satu teman Sungmin,"

Changmin mengerutkan dahi nya bingung, namun tetap menyambut jabatan tangan Kris, "Senang juga bertemu dengan anda,"

"Kau mau makan siang juga? Bergabung lah bersama kami," tawar Sungmin.

Changmin menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku juga baru selesai makan siang, sekarang sudah harus kembali ke kantor, mungkin lain kali? Aku permisi ya, Sungmin? Kris-ssi?"

Kris menunduk sopan, namun mata nya tidak lepas melihati Changmin.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Changmin-ah," Changmin mengangguk kaku, risih dilihati sebegitu nya oleh pria didepannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalakan meja Sungmin dan Kris.

"Dia teman SMA mu?" tanya Kris ketika Sungmin sudah kembali duduk.

"Nde, setahu saya dia sedang di luar negri, saya tidak tahu kalau dia sudah di Korea,"

"Senang bertemu dengan teman mu,"Kris mengangguk, "Lanjutkan makan mu,"

.

Changmin berhenti di tepat di depan mobil nya yang terparkir di sebrang jalan restoran tadi, ia mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di saku celana kerja nya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Telepon nya baru di angkat ketika nada tunggu ke tiga.

"Naya," ucap Changmin pertama kali memulai.

"…"

"Mereka sedang makan siang bersama, aku sempat menyapa Sungmin tadi," Changmin kembali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kembali Sungmin yang sedang makan bersama Kris, kebetulan meja mereka berada di dekat jendela, "Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria bernama Kris itu, Kyu,"

Ternyata, yang di telfon Changmin adalah Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Dia melihati ku seperti sedang menguliti ku, walaupun aku sudah biasa mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari mu tetap saja aku risih mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari orang lain,"

"…"

"Kyu, sepertinya benar kata Kibum, Kris ini bukan orang sembarangan, sebaiknya kau hati-hati," ucap Changmin mengingatkan, "Baik, ku tutup telfon nya,"

Changmin memutuskan telefon kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Changmin kembali menoleh ke arah restoran.

Kemudian ia di buat terkejut ketika melihat Kris sedang menatap nya tajam dari dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya kasar, acara makan siang nya dengan Kris di restoran tempo hari sungguh tidak nyaman setelah ia mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kris selalu mengirim uang dalam jumlah besar ke rekening nenek nya sedikit banyak menganggu pikirannya. Ditambah lagi sikap pria itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin kepada nya.

Ada apa ini? Apakah nenek nya sudah mengenal Kris sejak lama?

"Sungmin-ah,"

Sungmin menoleh saat pintu kamar nya di buka seseorang, ternyata Hyukjae. Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya melihat penampilan gadis itu yang sama kacau nya dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya pucat dan dia berjalan layaknya mayat hidup menghampiri Sungmin di Kasur miliknya.

"Kenapa lemas sekali? Donghae tidak memberi mu jatah, eoh?" ledek Sungmin, namun sepertinya tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada Hyukjae, gadis itu masih diam menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kau juga lemas, Min. Ada masalah?" balas Hyukjae, Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Ya, aku bertanya duluan" Hyukjae tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Sungmin, melihat wanita yang sudah dewasa itu tetap imut ketika memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Tadi aku makan siang bersama Kris, " ucap Sungmin sambil menghela nafas.

Hyukjae memasang tampang biasa saja, saat Sungmin mengatakannya. Sungmin tahu bahwa sahabat nya ini memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Kris. Entahlah, sampai saat ini juga Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa Hyukjae terlihat tidak menyukai Kris.

"Oh, Lalu kenapa kalau kalian makan siang bersama?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman sekarang ketika berada di dekat nya. Apalagi setelah kami bertemu dengan Changmin di restoran yang sama, aneh, secara tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi dingin," Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kasur, menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Changmin ada di Korea. Setahu ku dia ada di luar negri," kini gantian wajah Hyukjae yang menunjukan raut wajah bingung, "Mungkin karena dia kaget melihat Changmin? Entahlah, aku selalu punya firasat buruk dengan Kris, Min,"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, selama ini kan Kris sudah baik padaku, Hyuk, Mungkin aku merasa tidak nyaman karena kami adalah atasan dan bawahan," ucap Sungmin acuh, padahal ia sendiri juga sedang menebak-nebak hubungan antara Kris dan nenek nya. Dia tidak mau memberitahu Hyukjae dulu, mengingat sifat Hyukjae yang sedang sensitive belakangan ini.

Hyukjae mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka tentang Kris.

"Nah, sekarang beritahu aku kabar buruk yang kau bilang tadi,"

"Huh?" Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Baiklah, seperti nya kau akan menjadi seorang bibi, Sungmin-ah,"

"Aku fikir berta a- MWO?! BIBI?" Sungmin beranjak berdiri dari Kasur, matanya melotot hingga hampir keluar, "Hyukjae-ah, KAU HAMIL?!"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah, wajah nya terlihat murung, "Empat minggu,"

Sungmin melihat Hyukjae yang menunduk kembali duduk disebelah sahabatnya, "Yaa~ Kau hamil tapi kenapa wajah mu ditekuk seperti itu? Apa Donghae sudah tahu?"

"Donghae sudah tahu, dan dia sangat senang. Hanya saja aku belum siap, Min," keluh Hyukjae, "Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak ku nanti,"

"Yaa~ dengarkan aku," Sungmin menghela bahu Hyukjae agar duduk lebih tegap dan memaksa sahabatnya untuk menatap wajahnya, "Kau akan menjadi ibu yang hebat, kau tahu itu. Kau adalah wanita yang paling baik, kuat, dan ceria yang pernah aku kenal. Dan kau adalah sahabat ku, kau sudah pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik, jangan memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, kasihan anak mu nanti,"

"Menurut mu begitu?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sungmin mengangguk mantap kemudian memeluk Hyukjae, "Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik, Hyukkie,"

.

.

.

"Jadi… Di dalam riset Ibu Sungmin itu terdapat semua bukti kecurangan bisnis keluarga Wu, Kris Wu?" Kibum menyesap kopinya sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang di dapatkan Changmin.

"Dari semua data orang yang ku cari, data milik Kris Wu lah yang paling sulit ku dapatkan," sahut Changmin.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sengaja meminta Changmin untuk pulang ke Korea karena ia merasa membutuhkan teman nya yang satu itu untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan ini.

Satu kejutan dapatkan Changmin. Ternyata 5 tahun belakangan, Changmin memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang tidak terduga, menjadi agen intelejen kepolisian Korea di Jepang, seperti cita-citanya dulu saat di bangku sekolah. Entah bagaimana Changmin bisa terpilih menjadi intelegen, mengingat sifat Changmin yang terkadang susah diajak serius.

"Jadi semua riset ibu Sungmin ada di dalam sebuah flashdisk?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Ya, tapi seperti nya flashdisk itu masih ada. Karena menurut cerita beberapa informan yang ku tanyai, ketika kecelakaan terjadi ada beberapa tim khusus yang ditugaskan mencari flashdisk itu, tapi ternyata mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa," jelas Changmin.

"Jadi hasil riset itu masih ada?" Kibum menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa, "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang serius, yang akan kita hadapi bukan perusahaan biasa. Tapi perusahaan besar, Wu International Group!"

DRRTT DDRRTT

Changmin mengambil ponsel nya dari saku jas kerja nya. Ternyata sebuah e-mail. Changmin membaca isi e-mail yang dikirim bawahannya, kemudian ekspresinya berubah tegang, "Ini bahaya,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun yang tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa kini menegakkan tubuh nya, "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Kris Wu… Dia tahu kalau kita sedang menyelidiki nya. Barusan bawahan ku bilang kalau semua data milik Kris Wu yang ada di komputer divisi ku di hapus. Dia telah meretas data intel di komputer divisi ku," jelas Changmin.

Kibum mendesah, "Sudah ku bilang, yang kita hadapi bukan orang sembarangan,"

"Baiklah, serahkan masalah ini pada ku. Kalian membantu sampai disini saja," ucap Kyuhyun tegas, ia tidak mau teman-teman nya ikut terlibat dalam masalah nya.

Changmin tertawa, "Kau fikir aku takut hanya karna dia berhasil meretas sistem keamanan komputer intel kami? Justru aku semakin tertantang dengan orang ini,"

Kibum menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Bukankah dari sejak sekolah kita sering mencemplungkan diri ke dalam situasi dan orang yang berbahaya? Kita belum terlalu tua untuk hal-hal seperti itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut," Kyuhyun menatap kedua teman nya tajam, "Tapi kalau sampai kalian benar-benar tidak membantu ku, kalian sudah keterlaluan,"

Kibum dan Changmin secara bersamaan meninju bahu Kyuhhyun dari arah yang berlawanan, "Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam lift ketika lift sudah sampai di lantai basement tempat mobil nya di parkir. Mulai kemarin ia memang sudah kembali tinggal di apartementnya, karena apartementnya lebih dekat dengan kantor dan juga ia lebih leluasa berada di apartementnya ketimbang tinggal dirumah orang tua nya.

Ketika hendak sampai ke mobil nya, seseorang menubruk pundak nya dengan keras. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, ia melihat seorang pria yang menabraknya berhenti dan juga menoleh.

"Oh? Kyuhyun-ssi," sapa Kris, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang membawa mu kesini? Setahu ku apartement mu di gedung sebelah," ucap Kyuhyun langsung pada inti nya.

"Aku ada janji sarapan dengan salah satu klien di restoran di gedung mu," Kris memperhatikan Kyuhyun, "Kulihat kau akan pergi bekerja?"

"Saya permisi," ucap Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika sebelah tangannya di tahan seseorang. Tentu saja Kris.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan menghentakkan cekalan tangan Kris di pergelangan tangannya. Sebelum Kyuhyun bicara, Kris sudah bicara duluan, "Berhenti menyelidiki ku,"

Kemudian Kris berlalu.

Sementara Kyuhyun terpaku.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kris tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin bicara, bisa minta waktu mu sebentar?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku tanpa berbicara.

"Baiklah, kita bicara ditaman belakang saja kalau begitu." Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki atasannya dari belakang, kini dikepalanya timbul banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan atasan nya ini nanti.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau mempercayai ku, kan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya, bingung dengan kemana arah pembicaraan atasannya ini, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan,"

"Sungmin-ah, aku menyukai mu," Sungmin melotot ditempat saat mendengar ucapan Kris yang diucapkan dengan tegas tanpa hambatan.

"A-a…" Sungmin kembali melotot kala tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba ditarik kedalam pelukan seorang Kris Wu. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang, tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Kyuhyun menari-nari disekitarnya, seakan-akan memperingatkannya bahwa ini salah.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa…" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kris pelan, dia tidak mau atasan nya salah paham.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris lirih, "Apa karena Kyuhyun? Laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga hati nya?

Sungmin sedikit merasa tidak enak kala melihat wajah kecewa atasan nya, tapi dia harus konsisten. Sungmin mungkin sudah tidak bersama Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa bersama laki-laki lain, apalagi ketika hati nya sepenuhnya masih dimiliki Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tidak bisa.

"Walaupun dia menyakiti ku, tapi sampai saat ini hati ku masih miliknya, maaf hanya saja aku tidak bisa menerima mu," Sungmin buru-buru pergi dari taman belakang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya di tahan oleh Kris.

"Mau kah kau berjanji sesuatu?" gumam Kris pelan, wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Sungmin.

"Janji apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi," Kris menghela nafas, "Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti mu,"

Kemudian Kris melangkah pergi. Kini gantian Sungmin yang dibuat terpaku.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Seohyun melihat Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa merapihkan meja kerjanya.

"Donghae sudah menjemput di depan, aku akan ke bar bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae," sahut Sungmin.

Seohyun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung, "Ke bar? Bukankah kata mu Hyukjae sedang mengandung?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ibu hamil kalau merengek," Sungmin memakai tas kerjanya, "Aku duluan, ya!"

"Haishh, wanita itu, selalu saja mengacuhkan ku," gumam Seohyun ketika Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa keluar ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Hyukjae pulang, bau alkohol tidak bagus untuk ibu hamil," Ucap Donghae dengan suara yang lebih keras agar bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin. Suara musik yang cukup keras dan suasana bar yang penuh dengan minuman keras memang tidak cocok untuk ibu hamil seperti Hyukjae.

Sungmin merapihkan selimut Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Padahal tadi Hyukjae yang menyeret Sungmin agar menemani nya ke bar, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hyukjae ingin ke bar, walaupun tidak minum sama sekali.

"Lekaslah pulang," Ucap Sungmin, merapihkan tas Hyukjae dan memakaikannya pada Donghae.

"Kau masih mau disini?" tanya Donghae bingung, Sungmin bukan peminum. Bahkan wanita ini tidak bisa meminum satu botol soju sendirian.

"Aku masih mau disini, kalian lekaslah pulang,"

Hyukjae tersenyum minta maaf kemudian memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan lembut, kemudian setelah itu gantian Donghae yang memeluk Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk, "Telfon aku ketika kau mau pulang, aku akan menjemput mu,"

"Aye, kapten!" ucap Sungmin sambil memberi hormat pada Donghae yang membuat pria itu mendengus sebal. Kemudian mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Aku sedang berada di apartement, bu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus disini, mungkin aku akan menginap disini," Kyuhyun membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya sementara bahu nya ia gunakan untuk menjepit ponsel.

"Baik, aku tutup," Kyuhyun menutup telfon kemudian meletakkan ponsel nya ke sofa.

Kyuhyun membaca satu per satu berkas yang ada didepan nya, sesekali memijit dahi nya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu banyak membaca. Bahkan tanpa disadari sudah dua jam dia bergelut dengan kertas-kertas ini ketika ia melihat jam dinding menujukan pukul dua dini hari. Sambil meregangkan tubuh di sofa, Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit apartement nya, "Riset apa yang di buat ibu mu, Sungmin-ah?"

TING TONG!

CLICK!

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya ketika pintu apartement nya terbuka dan langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu siapapun password masuk apartement nya, kecuali Sungmin.

Mungkinkah?

Kyuhyun tercengang, hendak berdiri namun ia urungkan saat melihat sosok yang masuk ke dalam apartement nya adalah Sungmin. Bau alkohol tercium kuat dari tubuh wanita itu, Sungmin bukan peminum, Kyuhyun tahu itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semuanya!

Update cepat kann^^

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini banyak ke kurangannya^^

Buat reader baru, selamat membaca dan selamat berapresiasi^^

Maaf kalau nama nya ada yang gak ke cantum^^

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Leleekyumin, chokyucil2388, Viet, ElfVhera, venzsuju, FarahYue, Cho ami, kyuminjjang, adebby137, bondenkz, dming, azzura, sandrimayy88, .3, fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


	9. Chapter 9

GyuMin407

Present

"We found the maturity"

Cast : Super Junior member, OC's, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Romance, Drama, Family

Disclaimer: alur, ide cerita, setting, semua sah milik author. Kecuali para tokoh yang bersangkutan, mereka milik orang tua, agensi, dan fans mereka masing-masing. Author hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita, jadi tidak ada pelanggaran hak cipta dimaksudkan. Tidak lah sopan meng-Copy paste cerita atau hasil karya tulis seseorang tanpa meminta izin dari author yang terkait. Hargai penulis, tinggalkan komentar setelah membaca, terima kasih :^)

.

Summary : Kyuhyun yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda nya kini harus tersudutkan dengan tekanan pernikahan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Di tengah kebingungannya, sosok itu kembali muncul, membawa harapan masa depan tanpa komitmen yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatasinya?

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur dengan penuh suka cita, dia tidak menyangka, walaupun dalam keadaan sadar wanita ini menggubrisnya habis-habisan, tetapi di alam bawah sadar nya wanita ini masih memikirkannya. Buktinya, disaat mabuk, Sungmin malah datang kesini. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih meyayangkan kenapa Sungmin bisa semabuk ini, mengingat Sungmin yang tidak bisa meminum alkohol dan bukan peminum.

Setelah masuk ke dalam apartement tadi, Sungmin langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum tubuh wanita itu terjebab ke lantai yang dingin. Kyuhyun langsung membawa nya ke kamar Sungmin yang ada di apartement nya.

Disini lah Kyuhyun saat ini. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur selama dua jam belakangan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasa butuh tidur saat ini. Besok adalah akhir pekan, seharusnya besok ia dan Sungmin akan melakukan kencan terakhir mereka.

Sebersit harapan tetap ada didalam hati Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin akan kembali padanya. Mungkin benar dia adalah pria paling egois di bumi. Dia yang menyakiti hati Sungmin tapi dia juga yang tidak mau melepaskan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati untuk waktu yang lama pada wanita ini.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terjaga, sampai akhirnya menyerah dan tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sisi ranjang yang dipakai Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahi nya ketika rasa pusing yang teramat sangat menyerang kepala nya begitu ia membuka mata. Ia tidak pernah merasa pusing sehebat ini, kali ini kepalanya seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum.

Ditengah kesakitannya di kepala, tiba-tiba sesuatu di perut nya bergejolak, memaksa ingin keluar. Dengan sigap Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan langsung memuntahkan segala yang ada di dalam peutnya di wastafel.

CKLEK

"HOEKK…. HOEK~"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senampan penuh sarapan dan beberapa obat untuk meredakan efek mabuk. Mendengar suara orang muntah di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan makanan di meja nakas dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di lemari sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang membungkuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sungmin terkejut ketika seseorang merapihkan rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya menjadi kuncir kuda, kemudian orang itu juga meminjat tengkuk Sungmin untuk meredakan mual nya, Sungmin ingin melihat siapa yang melakukannya hanya saja hangover nya belum juga selesai, Sungmin merasa jera, tidak lagi-lagi dia minum jika efek nya sampai sebegini menyusahkannya.

Sungmin menyalakan keran air, mencuci mulut nya, dan wajahnya. Setelah selesai sebuah handuk kecil sudah disodorkan padanya, dengan senang hati Sungmin menerima kebaikan orang yang dia anggap adalah Donghae.

Namun betapa kaget nya Sungmin ketika ia selesai mengelap wajahnya dan melihat sosok itu lewat cermin besar di depannya, "KYUHYUN?!"

.

.

.

Sungmin melihati jari tangan nya yang bertautan dengan gelisah, ia melirik pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci bekas sarapannya. Ya, setelah Sungmin berteriak tadi, Kyuhyun langsung menyuruhnya sarapan dan minum obat. Jika keadaannya sedang normal, Sungmin tidak akan mau menurut dengan pria itu, namun mengingat tubuhnya yang sangat lemah pasca hangover pagi ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk berdamai dulu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf," Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku kesini,"

Kyuhyun selesai mencuci piring, pria itu berbalik dan mengelap tangannya yang basah menggunakan serbet. Sungmin mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap terlihat tampan bahkan sehabis mencuci piring? Dan sekarang tambah aneh, Sungmin merasa gugup ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya, duduk di kursi yang ada didepannya.

"Kau bukan seorang peminum," Kyuhyun menajamkan tatapannya, "Kenapa kau bisa sampai mabuk begitu?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusan mu," ketus Sungmin sinis, jiwa pemberontak nya menyala terang.

"Apakah kau akan sekeras kepala ini sekarang?" Kyuhyun menggeram, entah mengapa merasa kesal sekali, "Itu memang urusan mu, tapi setidaknya jangan merepotkan ku!"

"Oh? Maaf kalau aku merepotkan mu," Sungmin beranjak berdiri, "Aku pergi,"

Sungmin berbalik dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mengambil tas dan perlengkapannya kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu, namun ketika ia hendak menarik pintu terbuka sebuah tangan menyentak pergelangan tangannya, memutar tubuhnya hingga menubruk tubuh dibelakangnya.

Sungmin terdiam melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan menembus kornea matanya, ditambah dekatnya tubuh pria itu sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantung nya yang berlebihan. Biarlah, biarkan saja Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sudah lelah harus terus menapik perasaannya yang masih mendamba Kyuhyun. Tapi logika dan ego nya terlalu kuat saat ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan mata yang menggelap, dia benci karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita ini sampai rasanya mencekik, melihat bagaimana keadaannya semalam. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud membentaknya, dia hanya marah pada diri nya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin, wanita nya tidak pernah mabuk, dan semalam wanita ini mabuk.

"Maafkan aku," suara Kyuhyun dalam dan lembut, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu, bagaimana jika kau dicelakai orang? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak sampai kesini dan malah berada di tempat yang antah-berantah? Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa kau bisa sampai mabuk seperti itu semalam? Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? Itu yang aku kesalkan, maafkan aku sudah membentak mu tadi,"

Sungmin diam. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa, dan lidahnya pun seakan mati, tidak bisa bergerak dalam penjara tatapan mata Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Donghae melempar ponsel nya ke sofa ketika untuk ke sekian kali nya ia menelfon Sungmin dan masih saja ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif sejak semalam. Laki-laki itu beranjak berdiri dari sofa, berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berfikir dimana kemungkinan Sungmin berada.

Donghae khawatir setengah mati, semalam dua jam setelah meninggalkan Sungmin di bar, Donghae kembali untuk menjemput wanita itu, namun betapa kaget nya Donghae ketika seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu dengan keadaan yang sangat mabuk walaupun hanya minum sedikit.

Donghae pun langsung kalap, semua tempat yang ia duga akan Sungmin datangi ia tuju, namun tidak menemukan Sungmin disana. Ia menelfon beberapa teman Sungmin tapi tidak ada yang tahu kemana wanita itu pergi. Ia bahkan menelfon Kris, namun laki-laki itu sama kaget nya dengan Donghae ketika mengetahui Sungmin pergi entah kemana dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hae-ah, minum ini dulu," Hyukjae datang membawakan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul uap nya di meja, "Kau belum tidur sejak semalam,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau sampai sekarang Sungmin belum ada kabar?" desah Donghae, kembali mendudukan tubuh nya di sofa.

"Mungkin dia menginap di hotel," tebak Hyukjae, ia mengusap punggung suami nya pelan.

"Kalau benar di hotel, bagaimana kalau ditempat lain?" Donghae mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Aku tidak bisa diam saja, aku harus mencari Sungmin,"

Kemudian Donghae kembali berdiri, berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil nya. Laki-laki itu langsung melesat keluar setelah memakai sepatu nya. Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara mobil Donghae yang menyala dan langsung melaju.

"Donghae-ah, kau tenang saja, Sungmin aman bersama Kyuhyun," Hyukjae tertawa pelan, mengambil remote televisi dan mulai mencari saluran yang menarik.

Untung nya tadi pagi ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin ada bersama nya, dan mengatakan agar tidak memberitahu Donghae karna hari ini Kyuhyun berencana akan mengajak kencan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Serius, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau mengajak ku memancing untuk kencan terakhir kita?"

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi lipat yang di bawa nya, mulai mempersiapkan alat pancingnya, "Kau punya ide lain yang lebih baik?"

Sungmin mendumal kemudian ikut duduk di kursi lipat yang sudah laki-laki ini persiapkan, tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun membawa nya ke sebuah danau yang sepi ini. Memang, danau ini indah, aneh juga karena danau seindah ini malah tidak ada yang mengunjungi, apa karena letak nya yang jauh dari pusat kota?

Sungmin memang tidak terlalu mengharapkan kencan yang indah atau sesuatu yang mengejutkan di janji kencan nya yang terakhir ini dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, memancing juga bukan salah satu kegiatan kencan yang pernah ia fikirkan akan dilakukan seorang laki-laki.

"Nikmati saja keheningan serta kebersamaan kita ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali nya," Kyuhyun menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin, "Setelah kencan ini selesai, kau yang harus memutuskan akhirnya,"

"Baiklah," sahut Sungmin hendak memperbaiki posisi duduk nya yang kurang nyaman dikursi lipat ini.

Namun, gerakan Sungmin sedikit berlebihan, membuat kursi lipatnya menekuk dan membuat tubuhnya pun terhuyung ke depan, dan…

BYUUURRRR!

Sungmin tercebur ke dalam danau yang dingin, walaupun cuaca sedang cerah namun air danau terasa dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tetap mengambang, ia melihat pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam melihati nya saja, "YAA! CHO KYUHYUN KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu nya, "Sedang apa kau disana? Bukankah air nya dingin?"

Sungmin melotot kesal, "KAU MAU MATI YA? CEPAT BANTU AKU!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, namun tetap beranjak bangun dari kursi nya. ia berjalan menuju ujung dermaga dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sungmin yang sedang berenang menghampirinya.

HAP!

Sungmin berhasil menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun akan menarik Sungmin, Sungmin malah menarik tangan Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun yang memang posisi tubuh nya condong ke arah danau pun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya lebih lama.

BYUUURRRR

Kyuhyun ikut tercebur ke dalam danau, dan Sungmin mulai tertawa lepas.

Kyuhyun mendelik marah ke arah Sungmin, namun kemudian terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tertawa lepas disana. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara tawa Sungmin yang seperti ini. Sekarang perasaan rindu itu semakin menggebu didalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Betapa bodoh nya dia menyia-nyiakan wanita sehebat Sungmin. Betapa bodoh nya ia melukai hati wanita ini.

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin, membawa tubuh gadis itu mendekat, bahkan menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sungmin berhenti tertawa, ia terdiam ketika Kyuhyun menariknya hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin hendak meronta ketika tatapan nya terkunci pada mata Kyuhyun yang menatap nya lain. Ada rindu dan tatapan memuja di mata laki-laki ini. Sungmin kehilangan akal, ia memejamkan mata ketika wajah Kyuhyun mendekat.

Dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Saling menyapa setelah sekian lama tak bersentuhan. Sungmin mencengkram kaus bagian dada milik Kyuhyun ketika laki-laki itu mulai mengecupnya sementara kaki nya dibawah sana mendayung kesana kemari agar tidak tenggelam.

Sungmin merasakan kepedihan Kyuhyun lewat ciuman ini. Ciuman yang sebenarnya, yang hanya menyalurkan perasaan betapa rindu nya laki-laki ini pada nya. Hati Sungmin menghangat, selama ini bukan hanya dia yang menderita, Kyuhyun juga sama menderita nya dengan nya.

Kyuhyun melupakan segalanya, perasaan bersalah nya menguap entah kemana. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya menyalurkan perasaan rindu nya yang teramat sangat pada sosok wanita didalam cumbuannya ini. Ia tidak peduli jika Sungmin akan menamparnya nanti. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Mereka berdua lupa keadaan, lupa bahwa mereka berada di danau yang air nya dingin. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang juga melihat mereka.

.

"Donghae-ssi?"

"…"

"Tidak, aku belum menemukan Sungmin," ucap laki-laki itu, kemudian memasukan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana nya.

Kris mengeratkan pegangannya pada batang pohon disampingnya. Sudah sejak tadi ia berada disana, sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang. Memang, Kris mengikuti Kyuhyun ketika melihat mereka berdua keluar dari gedung apartement Kyuhyun. Semalam, ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa Sungmin pergi dalam keadaan mabuk, Kris langsung menebak kalau Sungmin akan pulang ke apartement Kyuhyun.

_Jadi mereka sudah berbaikan?_

Kris menatap kedua orang yang sedang berciuman didanau sana dengan tatapan sedih, ia tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Setelah ia memberitahu semuanya pada Sungmin, mungkin ia harus pergi dari kehidupan wanita itu.

_Tapi Sungmin harus tahu semuanya dari ku, bukan dari orang lain, apalagi Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada, dua buah paper bag cukup besar sudah ada di genggaman tangannya. Kini ia dan Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah toko pakaian yang lumayan jauh dari danau, maklum, danau yang mereka datangi terletak di sudut kota. Mengingat bahwa mereka tidak membawa baju untuk ganti-karena mereka juga tidak berencana untuk berenang, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin agar mau mengganti baju nya yang cukup basah ketika melihat wanita itu bergetar di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tentu tidak mau membuat wanita nya sakit nanti.

"Pakaian itu cocok untukmu," ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamar pas.

Benar, Sungmin terlihat cocok memakai dress cocktail simple namun terlihat sangat cantik karena yang memakai nya adalah Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang pipi kanan nya, merasa tersipu dengan pujian Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak harus membelikan ku baju baru,"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus memakai pakaian basah mu itu," Kyuhyun menoleh pada pegawai toko, "Kami ambil yang ini,"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Donghae berdecak pinggang, menatap istri nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau sudah tahu dari semalam kalau Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun dan sama sekali tidak memberitahu ku? Kau tahu betapa panik nya aku semalam?"

"Kalau ku beritahu semalam, kau pasti akan langsung menjemput Sungmin dan memarahi Kyuhyun," Hyukjae terlihat santai, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan aura suami nya yang sedikit menyeramkan, "Kau mau marah padaku? Bukan kah aku sedang hamil?"

"Oh lihat siapa yang mulai menjadikan kehamilan sebagai tameng nya?" Donghae mendengus, "Bahkan kemarin lusa kau menangis karena tidak ingin punya bayi!"

"Jangan membentak ku," tegur Hyukjae pelan, kesabarannya mulai menipis karena Donghae yang sejak tadi meneriaki nya, "Kau mau melihat ku marah? Aku sudah berusaha sabar dengan sikap overprotektif mu ini, Hae-ah,"

"Sungmin sudah ku anggap sebagai adik perempuan ku, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disini kecuali keluarga ku," Donghae menghela nafas, tidak ada guna nya ia berteriak lagi, "Kenapa kau selalu membela Kyuhyun?"

Hyukje terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Karena Kyuhyun bersikap apa adanya,"

"Apa maksud mu dengan apa adanya?"

"Aku mengenal Kyuhyun jauh sebelum kau mengenal Kyuhyun. Dia bukan orang yang bermuka dua, jika dia tidak suka, ia akan menolak. Dan jika ia menyukai sesuatu, ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkannya. Sama seperti bagaimana dia mendekati Sungmin dulu. Dia awalnya tidak menyukai Sungmin dan hanya mengganggu Sungmin karena Sungmin diperhatikan Kibum. Tapi ketika lama kelamaan Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, dia mulai memperjuangkan Sungmin sekuat tenaga. Bahkan saat dia meregang nyawa waktu itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berada di samping Sungmin,"

Hyukjae melanjutkan, "Kau selalu berfikir Kyuhyun itu tidak baik dan seorang bajingan jahat. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin adalah salah, tapi bukankah dia juga sudah mengakui nya? Setidaknya Kyuhyun selalu menunjukan maksud nya dengan jelas. Bukan seseorang yang menunjukan maksdu baik tapi dibalik nya memiliki maksud yang lain,"

"Siapa yang kau maksud memiliki maksud lain?" Donghae melirik Hyukjae dengan mata menyipit.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas, "Memang kau tidak curiga dengan atasan Sungmin? Kris Wu itu?"

"Menurut ku dia orang yang baik, kenapa kau mencurigai nya?" tanya Donghae masih tidak menangkap arah pembicaraan Hyukjae.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke hidup Sungmin dan selalu berada di samping nya ketika masalah Sungmin akhir-akhir ini datang. Kau fikir dia tidak punya maksud lain?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu nya acuh, "Mungkin dia menyukai Sungmin?"

"Hah! Sulit memang bicara hal seperti ini dengan pria yang cara berfikir nya sangat lambant seperti mu," ketus Hyukjae kemudian beranjak berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tercengang.

"Apa dia bilang?" Donghae mendengus, "Aku berfikir dengan lambat? Benar-benar,"

.

.

.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada di samping Sungmin.

"Pulang," Sungmin menyisipkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin kebelakang telinga.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berbalik berjalan menuju mobilnya saat teriakan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Lantas ia pun berbalik menghampiri Sungmin yang tersungkur dibelakang nya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku tersandung, bodoh!" ucap Sungmin kesal, ia menepuk telapak tangannya yang kini kotor terkena debu jalan. Kyuhyun tertawa mendnegar nada sinis wanita itu kemudian merangkul pundak Sungmin hangat, membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"Kita pulang sekarang, tapi sebelum nya kita makan malam dulu setelah itu kencan kita selesai," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hangat, dan tatapan itu mampu membuat perasaan Sungmin menghangat.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan betapa hangat nya tubuh pria yang kini sedang mendekapnya. Jika saja keadaannya tidak serumit ini, mungkin Sungmin akan dengan senang hati memeluk Kyuhyun seharian. Jika saja semua bisa kembali seperti dulu, walaupun bisa kembali, tetap saja, luka itu akan terus membekas.

.

.

.

"Block semua informasi tentang riset itu, jangan sampai Kyuhyun atau teman-temannya mendapat informasi lagi!" Kris membentak seseorang di sebrang telfon nya, "Kalau sampai ada informasi tentang riset itu yang dia dapat, walaupun seujung kuku aku akan menghabisi mu," kemudian ia langsung memutuskan panggilan telfonnya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia merenung. Berpikir untuk segera mendapatkan cara agar menghentikan penyelidikan Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata peringatan nya kemarin tidak pria itu hiraukan. Ia khawatir dengan bisnis nya jika Kyuhyun berhasil mengorek informasi tentang riset itu.

Riset yang membuat kedua mendiang orang tua nya mengotori tangan mereka karena melindungi bisnis keluarga mereka.

Dia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, ia sudah memberikan peringatan halus namun tidak pria itu dengarkan.

Di tengah kegelisahan nya, wajah Sungmin terlintas dibenaknya.

Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain.

Pria itu pun menyeringai, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo…"

.

.

.

"Sial, semua informasi tentang riset itu sudah di block, kita tidak bisa mendapat informasi apa-apa lagi sekarang," Changmin mengacak-acak rambut nya kesal dan menutup laptop nya dengan keras.

Kibum melirik sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat frustasi, "Kau tidak bisa meretas sistem keamanan meraka, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Kau santai lah dulu, ini akhir pekan," Kibum beranjak berdiri, dan mengambilkan sekaleng coke untuk Changmin, "Bahkan Kyuhyun saja sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin,"

"Gomawo," Changmin menerima soda yang Kibum ambilkan, "Riset ini sangat penting bagi kelangsungan bisnis Kris Wu, jika tidak mana mungkin ia melindungi informasi riset itu sampai sebegini ketat nya,"

"Kyuhyun harus berhat-hati," gumam Kibum yang di setujui Changmin.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Harus disingkirkan,"

Pria itu memperhatikan mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai pergi meninggalkan rumah Donghae. Sungmin sudah sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Senyuman jahat nan licik tercipta di wajah tampan nya saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang hilang di tikungan. Pria itupun mengambil ponsel nya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Lakukan tugas mu dengan baik,"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semuanya!

Update cepat kann^^

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini banyak ke kurangannya, dan chapter depan adalah chapter final, yeay^^

Oiya, sekalian mau promosi ff baru ku, judul nya 'Last Romeo', bisa di cek di screenplay ku yaa hihi.-.

Buat reader baru, selamat membaca dan selamat berapresiasi^^

Maaf kalau nama nya ada yang gak ke cantum^^

**Big Thanks Too :**

**Leleekyumin, chokyucil2388, Viet, ElfVhera, venzsuju, FarahYue, Cho ami, kyuminjjang, adebby137, bondenkz, dming, azzura, sandrimayy88, .3, fishjoanne, nurganevi, sry, melee, Ria, Gye0mindo, sungmin, imshiraa, Rahma Lau137, Sera Lee, unicorn ajol, L.s, banana joyer, KyuKyunie, joy, ChoiMerry-Chan, ShinShinSparkyu, PaboGirl, anakyumin, keykyu, fariny, x, Guest, Helda Cho, hanna, koukei8696, kityming90, melee, lovers, 137, rhara, Aey raa kms, danactebh, KyuminTown, KikyWP16, fivah, chkyumin, Rinda Cho Joyer, kyumin joyerChoLee, whey.k, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, dewi. , chominhyun, Cho MeiHwa, minnalee1, , prfvckgyu, imSMinL, cloudswan, riesty137, 217NAP, aprilbunny9, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, LiveLoveKyumin, .vikink, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, ratu kyuhae, Meonbelle713, imAlfera, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, aryaahee, Jessyuri, Sera Lee, nanayukeroo, dan semuanyaaa^^/**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi beneran deh suwer aku terima kasih banget buat yang dukung ff ini buat terus update, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaa^^

Salam Tjoyers^^

GyuMin407


End file.
